


Spicy Brewings

by TwistedWhimsies



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Bloodplay, Cumplay, Dark Stuff, Drugging, Explicit Sex, F/M, Kinks, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Other, Stalking, Yandere, more stuff to add later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 48,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedWhimsies/pseuds/TwistedWhimsies
Summary: Collection of NFSW oneshots (Both yandere and not)
Relationships: twisted wonderland/reader - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 125





	. Chapter

Hello! This is Brew and I'm here reposting my Twst x Reader Works , the more explicit NSFW. Before I begin I just want to state several things before you continue on:

  1. **READ THE TAGS** : This Work contains Yandere themes and will so forth have many such things that are dark, gruesome, disturbing and all the other bad stuff. So if you're uncomfortable with that stuff you may leave as you wish.
  2. **ALL CHARACTERS ARE AGED UP TO 18:** Yes, no matter their corresponding year level.
  3. **DON'T REPOST MY STUFF** : This speaks for itself. Please note this.
  4. **READER:** The Reader will be indicated in the title as the following:



**Character name x Reader (gender neutral)**

**Character name x F!Reader (Female Reader)**

**Character name x M!Reader (Male Reader)**

Although I'm mostly using "You" when indicating the reader. I change POV's a lot.

5\. **GRAMMAR ERRORS GALORE** : There's a lot...


	2. Trey x reader: Tell me you love me?

On the outside, Trey and you seem to be the perfect couple. He was sweet,kind and a responsible young man, the perfect boyfriend. While you, you were sweet, caring and always stood by his side, and that made you two the perfect couple. The envy of the poor lonely singles in NRC.

Thats why no one really noticed how he always kept you close beside him. How you were never without him except during your classes, as you were in different years. Or if they did, they only thought it was a gesture of his love. Oh how kind of him.

Maybe that’s why nobody noticed how hard his grip was on your waist when you were talking to others. How cold his glare was when you strayed a little too far.

Trey was a protective boyfriend.

And maybe a little too much.

.

.

.

Trey was always afraid. Afraid that one day you’ll choose to leave his side, given that you weren’t originally from his world.

And you were obviously looking for an escape.

But he can’t let you.

He won’t let you.

That’s why he had always kept a strong grip on your leash, so that you won’t wander too far.

He’ll make sure, make sure you’re happy with him.

So you don’t have to look anywhere.

Just stay.

Stay by his side where you belong.

Say you love him.

Kiss him.

Hold him.

Don’t talk to anybody else.

Don’t laugh with anybody else.

Don’t even mention leaving.

He’ll give you anything you’d ever want for.

So imagine the anger he felt when he saw you talking to another boy, laughing freely with him as your eyes sparkled like it never did when he was by your side.

.

.

.

You’re heart skipped a bit when you met with your boyfriend’s eyes. Your legs froze and fear seized your voice.

“Hey, y/n. Y/n.” your classmate snapped his fingers to get your attention.

“Ace, I think I need to leave, I just remembered I had some homework to cram.” You reasoned out, but the boy in front of you stopped you by grabbing your hand.

Oh no.

Oh no no no.

Trey smiled at you.

Smiled at you as he stopped a few meters away, watching your next step.

“ Ace–”

“ Y/n. What do you mean homework. We’re in the same classes. I don’t remembered that we have anything.” Ace said, not letting go.

“Uh.. Well.. Uh..” You’re eyes kept straying back to Trey. He looked so calm, patiently waiting for his lover to finish talking to their friend.

But you knew better.

“History! The history essay!” you exclaimed. Ace let go of you in shock.

“Shoot! Now that you mention it I forgot about that.” He shook his head. “Well then, I guess I have to run to the library.” the young boy said, scratching the back of his head.

“Yes. Go on now.”

You wanted to run now, but that’ll be to obvious.

You can’t be obvious.

Can’t let people ask you questions.

Trey would hate that.

“Ok, bye bye!” He said, about to run towards his destination. Then he stopped. Turned to you when you were a few feet away. “WE’RE STILL ON FRIDAY NIGHT RIGHT? DEUCE SAID HE GOT SOME MOVIES FROM HOME! JACK’S COMING TOO AND SO IS EPEL! DON’T FORGET, 9 O'CLOCK!WE’LL BE KNOCKING! ”

He yelled so loud you were sure your boyfriend heard.

.

.

.

The walk back to the ramschackle dorm was rather…. Uneventful.

Trey was quiet the whole work there. He didn’t say anything, just walked.

And you followed quietly behind.

It was usually a short walk whenever he walked you back.

But today, you felt it was longer than usual.

Then it started to rain.

.

.

.

You both ran inside the Ramschakle dorm, both soaking wet. Trey didn’t say anything when he ushered you to your room.

The ghosts weren’t present that night, visiting some relatives on the other side.

It was just to of you.

“Go take a shower, y/n.” he said with a monotonous voice. You obliged.

After you finished taking a shower, he took his turn.

You wrapped the towel snuggly over your wet body, bruises and bite marks marking your skin, and proceeded to go to the your wardrobe.

You opened it, inside were filled of old shirts you’ve gotten from Trey, most of it your size, some his, as he tended to stay the night. Tucked in the most bottom part of the wardrobe, under a secret latch, was a small box containing your meager belongings when you came in Twisted Wonderland.

_Home._

You shook your head, guilt rising in your stomach.

Why would you even think of going back to your world when you had a loving boyfriend here?

Didn’t you love him?

Biting your lip, you let go of that thought and proceeded to choose an oversized shirt and some shorts.

.

.

.

After showering Trey prepared you two dinner using the groceries he had bought for you last week.

Crowley was never much a generous provider, your allowance was good enough for only buying school lunch, other than that you were on your own.

Trey was different. He was ever so gracious, offering you snacks when he whenever he saw you or left over cake that you ate for dinner. After you two became a couple, he never let you go hungry again. He bought you groceries weekly and cooked your lunch for you.

He was so kind and caring.

So maybe that’s why you felt even sicker as he offered you warm soup with a thin smile.

He didn’t say anything else.

You just ate in silence.

As if you didn’t do something wrong. Didn’t…. Disobey his simple requests. You felt bad. Very bad.

Tears prickled your eyes as you ate your dinner.

.

.

.

“I’ll be going now.” Trey declared after washing the dishes and preparing for your breakfast tomorrow, putting it in the ancient refrigerator that who knows how long stayed in the dorm.

“What… No.” Shocked gripped you as you almost dropped the glass you were wiping dry. “It’s pouring outside.” You set it down on the cupboard.

“I really shouldn’t. It’s late, Riddle may worry.” Trey said smoothly then proceeded to walk outside the kitchen towards the living room.

For a moment you stood frozen.

Then you ran.

.

.

.

1…2…3

“Trey!”

The green-haired boy stopped in his tracks, pausing just before turning the knob.

“How about me? Won’t I worry for you!” His lover shouted from behind, voice broken and desperate. “Don’t leave… Please.”

Trey didn’t turn.

“Thats very selfish, y/n. You know I can’t do that.” he said, slowly and surely. His voice dripping with venom he was sure his lover couldn’t discern.

“Yes! Yes! I’m selfish!” He heard the sound of footsteps and then a pair of warm hands followed by a body, hugging him from behind. “I’m very selfish. I’m very sorry that I’m selfish.” They sob, hands gripping his shirt tightly.

Trey slowly turned, y/n letting go a little to let him move before attaching themselves to his body again when he faced her.

He soothing ran his hand on their locks.“ Shhh. Sshhh. There. There. Y/N. "he cooed.” What are you sorry for? You didn’t do anything wrong, did you? “he questioned, sharp eyes looking down oh his lover.

” I did! I did! “They confessed, crying profusely and breathing heavily.” I… I agreed to having a movie night… With… With Ace, and the others… And I didn’t - - I didn’t ask you for permission. “they said in between breaths.

” Why do you need to ask for my permission, my sweet?“He asked.” Do you think I’m keeping your prisoner,that you have to be scared to do what you want, hmmm? “

” NO! “ they exclaimed frantically, face full of tears.” No! I don’t! I just… I just didn’t want to… To hurt you!“

"Hurt me, how?” Trey tucked their hair behind their ear.“ I’m not so _selfis_ h as to keep you away from your friends. Why do you think I’d be hurt?”

.

.

.

You felt a sharp sting in your chest.

_He wouldn’t be hurt?_

That does mean he didn’t love you as much as you thought he did?

_Will he… Will he leave me?_

No, he can’t!

HE _CAN’T_!

“ Trey.."you called out his name, shakingly raising your arm around his neck.” _I love you!“_

And then you pulled him down for a kiss.

.

.

.

Trey smiled behind the kiss.

And with a small” click" he locked the door then proceeded to carry his lover in his arms towards their room.

Never letting go.

.

.

.

Trey gently laid you on your bed and your hands stayed around his shoulder as he straddled you.

_Mhmm.. Mhmm.._

You opened your mouth immediately as you felt his tongue prode on your lips, and you obliged.

His skillful tongue slipped into your warm cavern, intertwining his tongue with yours. Greedily, you returned the kiss as you pulled him closer, sucking in his tongue and fighting for dominance, even though you knew he’d eventually win.

.

.

.

Trey’s hands wandered around your body, worshiping every inch of skin he could get his greedy hands on as it slipped under your shirt.

He loved you.

_He loved you so so much._

He couldn’t help himself and wanted to worship all of you.

You’re so pure.

So beautiful.

_So delicious_

For a moment both of you broke the kiss to take a breath. He looked at you, you looked like a small rabbit, so small and so cute trapped in his arms.

He felt you wrap your legs around him as you bucked your hips on his.

_A rabbit in heat, apparently_

_._

_._

_._

You felt like you’re gonna die as he moved agonisingly _slow_.

It was punishment, you were sure of it. Punishment because you’ve been naughty.

Why else would he not strip you both bare, but instead leave you fully clothed as his fingers teased your dripping hole?

You wanted to feel his warm skin on yours, wanted to slide your body on his larger ones.

“Shhh..shhh. Patience, my sweet.” he cooed,running his free hand around your thighs as you laid on your back, leg spread wide and hands tied on both sides of the bed.

“But _daddy~_ ” you whined as you moved your hips to get a little bit of friction on his fingers.

He clicked his tongue and slapped your thigh.

“Ah!”

“Don’t you want your reward, my sweet?” he asked, his eyes blazing with lust as you panted heavily. “Be good. Come on.” he said, adding a finger.

.

.

.

True to his words, after adding a fourth finger, he increased his speed, fucking your brains out until you didn’t know how many times you’ve cum.

“Ah~AHHH!” you moaned like a rabbit in heat. You were now on your stomach, your hips raised as he ravaged you. “DADDY!”

“You taste so sweet, my love…” he said between licks, lapping up every drop if your juices.

_Sweet. They were sweet, maybe even more so than the finest pastries there ever was._

With one last lick, he had hit your special spot and you moaned so loudly his cock strained in his pants.

He raised his head and licked his lips, watching you ride off your nth orgasm of the night.

He looked at the clock on the wall. It was still early, he still had time.

He pulled his pants down.

_“Now then. Tell_ _daddy you love him as he makes love to you, my sweet~”_

_._

.

.

The next day, y/n profusely apologized to their friends that they can’t come through with their promise. Their friends thankfully understood and they ran back to Trey’s awaiting arms.

They were more lovey-dovey than before that Ace couldn’t help but make a sick face which earned him Deuce ’s knock on the head.


	3. Yan!Riddle x F!Reader: Helpless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Riddle are about to get married, but you’re having some second thoughts, especially since you’re beginning to realize how suffocating it was to live by his rules.

You should a happy-blushing bride-to-be, but instead you’re desperately-trying-to-escape young lady who’s trying not to alert her fiance while trying to sneak out and meet her friends.

Your steps were practiced and swift as you crossed the hallways of your abode, a nice big cozy home Riddle had bought for you two to live your lives together with a garden full of beautiful blooming roses.

But for now it’s just a cage you’re trying to escape.

“Just for today. Just for _today_.”

You whisper to yourself as you clutch your shoes in your hands, trying to keep your breathing steady as you neared the exit in the kitchens.

You just need one day. One day to spend all with your friends you’ve been apart from since graduation. One day away from Riddle’s tight hold and suffocating rules.

Just _one_ day….

“Y/N….”

_Fuck._

Your heart skipped a beat and you bit your lip,dread filling every part of your body making you freeze from your step.

“Y/N where do you think you’re going?”

_Click. Clack. Click. Clack._

The sound of Riddle’s heel’s made every second feel like eternity.Despite the years that have passed, the red head boy, now a young man, still did not get the extra inches he’d wish for, and instead compensated for it by wearing high heeled shoes you yourself would have trouble walking into…

It didn’t really help that you also know how it felt to be punctured by said heels.

Your hand automatically clutched a part of your shoulder, your body trembling as you felt him go nearer.

“ Don’t slouch!” Riddle’s hand found yours and harshly pulled, swivelling you around to see the stern look on his face. “ I asked you a question.” His grip tightened. “Where do you think you’re going? And without my permission?”

His grey eyes bore into yours as you fought the urge to struggle from his grasp, knowing the consequences that will follow if you defy him more than you already did.

“I was… I was trying to meet up with my friends!” You admitted, voice too timid for your liking. “ I just wanted to meet them before… The wedding.”

Riddle raised his eyebrow.

“Just for _one_ day! I haven’t seen Ace, Deuce and Grim for a while! Not since graduation! It’s been…” You paused, trying to recall when exactly have you met with your friends. “… some years… So I thought —!”

“Thought you should run away to meet them without my knowledge? A _month_ before the wedding?” Riddle’s grip became more harsh that you were sure it’ll leave a bruise. “Have you no idea what people will think? Will say?”

“But—!”

“No buts!” The red head began to drag you away from the door, his movement so swift and sudden that it had your body stumbling towards him. “ This is exactly why I lock the door!”

“Riddle! It hurts! Let go! Riddle—!”

“I can’t fathom why you do this, y/n! My rules are simple! I’ve even given you my trust, letting you roam the house, even after that little ruckus you’ve caused from the gala we attended last week! Talking to _unknown_ men–!”

“Riddle, ouch! _RIDDLE_!”

You pulled your hand back harshly, but instead of freeing yourself, you were met with a strong gust of wind before a stinging pain bloomed on your cheek, leaving you dizzy on feet.

For a moment there was only the sound of heavy breathing.

“ Tsk. Look what you’ve made me do.”

🌹🌹🌹

You stared at the ceiling, listening to the sound of crickets outside as your lover pulled you closer to his chest, burying his head on your hair as you tried not to shudder at his touch.

He looked so sweet right now, cradling you in his arms as he didn’t just slapped you to the point of unconsciousness a mere few hours ago. The sting on your cheeks was gone, a product of his healing magic no doubt, as he is after all a Rosehearts.

You bit your lip and tried not to let out a tired sigh.

_When did it come to this?_

You closed your eyes and tried to recall.

You and Riddle weren’t even close in the first place and things were a rough start between you two. Even after his overblot you two only maintained a cordial relationship, occasionally greeting each other in the hallways, seeing each other during a dorm leader’s meeting or meeting each other when you come to see your friends at Heartslabyul.

And then suddenly, one day, you’ve come to find yourself confessing to him in his office,your heart beating like a drum as you awaited his answer.

Everything after that seems _perfect._

Riddle accepted your confession. Your friends congratulated you. You went on with your school life in NRC like a breeze. Crowley didn’t find you a way home, but hey? Riddle has your back! He was so sweet and loving, always by your side. Such a caring boyfriend.

Even after he graduated, since he was a year higher, there was no moment he hadn’t texted you or sent you a letter asking about your day. In fact, you’ve received so much messages from him that Ace and Deuce began to tease you about it before you took a pic to send to him.

_It felt so nice to be loved._

But then, after you graduated and come to live with him everything went spiraling out of control… Or more like, everything went too much in _control._

The first thing Riddle had done after you’ve stepped out of NRC is to give a new make over, changing your style to fit and mimic his impeccable one. Then he whisked you away to your new home where he began to give you stacks upon stacks of books about decorum and other such trivialities to get ready for the future events, galas, parties, reunions and whatnot, you two were about to attend in the future.

Riddle was dedicated to show you off to _everyone_. But not as you were back then, heavens no! He had to make you _perfect_!

And so the story goes on and here you are now.

Helpless in the arms of the man who controlled every part of your life.

🌹🌹🌹

The wedding gown on the mannequin by the corner of your room made you uncomfortable.

Especially as you were trying to unlock the door to your room using a bobby pin.

_“Shit!”_

You resisted the urge to stomp your foot in anger as you found your finger bleeding, the blood not unlike the roses blooming in the garden and decorating the interior of the house in ceramic vases.

“I can’t…” You leaned unto the door, body sliding downwards as frustation overtook you. “ I hate this…”

You were getting tired of this, how Riddle would lock you up every time you’ve misbehaved so that you could “ _Think about what you did”,_ reasoning that he was only doing it because “ _He loved you”._

It made you feel sick to hear such words coming out from his mouth when his actions were nothing but the opposite.

Keeping you away from people except those he’d approved.

Making you follow a strict schedule which resulted in you having no time for yourself.

You were stuck by his side 24/7 with no means of contact with the people you _knew of_ , instead the most social interaction you’ve got was during the parties he attented were he brought you along. Even then, all you said was a few greetings and that’d about it.

In fact, you haven’t held a phone in ages! Not since _you’ve_ dropped it during one of your visit to the seamstresses when you were _sur_ e you gave it to him.

_I can’t live like this anymore._

Your arm lifelessly reach out for the doorknob, quite sure you’d be met with the same unforgiving feeling of it being locked.

_Click_

Your heart jumped.

But before you could react the door slammed open unto your face.

“WHERE IS SHE?!” A sharp authoritative voice echoed within the room. “ _WHERE’S THE WHORE THAT LEAD MY SON ASTRAY?!”_

 _“Mother, this_ is highly inappropriate! You’ve no right to barged into my home–!”

“ _Quiet!”_ the voice bit back.“ Riddle, my son, do not speak when not spoken to!” She clicked her tongue. “It is unbecoming of you to do so. Have I thought you _nothing?”_

The sound of heels click clacking within your room pulled you out of your daze, you pulled yourself up from behind the door, vision blurry as you watched Riddle and a woman who resembled him arguing in the middle of your room.

You wanted to speak, but you were too out of it, stumbling a little on your feet.

“She doesn’t seem to be in here.” The red head woman raised her head, her eyes scanning the room. “ What a ghastlly wedding gown.” She commented before her eyes returned to her son. “ Pack your bags, son, you’re going back home with me.”

“Wha… What?” Riddle, obviously taken aback, took a step back.

“Don’t stammer, young man.” Mrs. Rosehearts scolded before walking back to the exit. “ I do not need to reiterate such simple instructions.”

“You can’t make me, mother! I’m an adult!” He countered, keeping in mind his temper as he followed his mother. “I can make decisions for myself!”

“Obviously not, when you’re marrying a mere wench from nowhere.” She b bit back, stopping a mere few steps outside. “ I’ve arranged for you to meet a fine young lady who’d be well fitted to take the Rosehearts name.”

_What?_

_“_ You can’t do this–!”

_SLAP!_

“ Don’t tell me what to do, _boy_! ” Mrs. Rosehearts snarled, her arm raised up after dealing a harsh blow on her son.“ I know what’s best for you! I’m doing this because I love you! I KNOW WHAT’S _BEST!_ ”

Something in the way she spoke made adrenaline rush into your veins, and before you knew it you shot out from your spot behind the door and faced the intimidating figure of Riddle’s mother.

“ Well, well. It seems that you were _insid_ e the room after all.” She looked at you up and down. “ You look absolutely horrifying.” She pertained to your disheveled appearance. “ Is this the lady you wanted to —”

_SLAP!_

Silence….

“HOW DARE _YOU—!”_

The red haired lady was seething, eyes aflame and nostrils flaring as she held her reddened cheeks, a red mark slowly showing itself on her fair cheeks.

“ NO! HOW DARE _YOU!”_ You countered bravely, standing up straight and looking back at her, the anger in you making you lose all reason.

She raised her arm to retaliate but you caught it midair.

_SLAP!_

_“That’s for barging in!”_

_You landed another blow._

_“THAT’S FOR RIDDLE!”_

_SLAP!_

The more you continued your attacks, the more Mrs. Rosehearts retreated backwards through the door, your hits making her stumble along the way.

SLAP!

SLAP!

SLAP!

SLAP!

“And that’s for ME–!”

“ _STOP_!”

She caught your wrist in a bruising grip, her eyes filled with wrath as her ruined hair added a crazed look at her overall disheveled appearance, she reached for the pen in her breast pockets and then

_WOOOSSHHHH!!!_

A sudden gust of wind threw her body over the railings towards the first floor living room . You gasped, immediately running forward to look down.

Her body stopped mere meters before landing on the ground,then like a rag doll on a string, an invincible force pulled her towards the hallway and the last thing you heard was a loud slam of a door.

You blinked. Stunned.

You turn your head and found Riddle pointing his pen forward,chest heaving as his eyes met yours.

Slowly, you approached him, his body relaxing as you came near and your hand came in contact with his reddened cheeks.

You pulled him forward harshly, hand grabbing his chin and pulling him for a harsh kiss.

Riddle was stunned for a moment but soon enough he melted into the kiss, arms wrapping around your waist as you but his lip in order to insert your tongue in his mouth, feeling triumphant at how he easily let you take dominance as you two stumbled backwards towards the bed.

“ _Y/N_ …” He moaned in the kiss.

“ _Shut up!”_ You hissed as you swiveled your body along with his so you could land on the soft mattress with you under him, but instead of lying down you kicked your legs to get on the middle of the bed with Riddle following you. “ You’ve made me _upset.”_ You enunciated the last word with your hand shooting out and reaching out and grabbing Riddle’s groin, making him squeak like a mouse, his head falling on your bosom as his hands dug into the mattress for support. “Ah! _Y/N_!” He cried out, eyes filling with tears as he looked up from you like wounded puppy.

You scoffed but nonetheless ran your free hand through his hair gently as your hand continued to grope as his crotch area, feeling him gradually harden in your palms.

“ _Mommy….”_ He groaned, whimpering and burying his head in the crook of your neck. “I’m sorry…” He sniffed.

Your stomach churned in disgust but you controlled your facial features from showing what you felt. You and Riddle had made love before, a lot of times actually… But it was only recently did you find that he had some sort of a _wild_ side to him. The first time you made love he was gentle and sweet, the next times after he was dominating yet passionate, and now he was clingy and _kinky._ You don’t remember how it started, you simply became accustomed to it… To be called _mommy_ as you took the lead in pleasuring both of you. It gave you some sort of feeling of power over him, but it still made you shiver.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, please don’t be angry with me.” He begged, peppering your neck and jaw with little kisses, his arms beginning to go around your waist as he adjusted his position on your lap, his hips bucking a little in your hand. “Don’t _hate_ me.”

You moaned when he bit your sweet spot.

_Hate you?_

Hate Riddle? Do you hate Riddle? You were sure you did. Not only was he controlling and possessive… He was also _clingy_. Always asking for attention, for praise and affection. Always engulfing you in his arms in the privacy of your home and when outside, a hand on the small of your back, his hand digging on your skin whenever you looked away from him for a second.

At first you didn’t care. It didn’t matter because you _loved_ him. So you catered to his whims no matter how wrong they felt. But now?

“Ah!” You let out a moan as you felt him bite your nipple through your satin blouse. “ _Riddle_.”

You pulled his hair which made him look up, a string of saliva connecting his mouth and your shirt.

“ I was scared…” He admitted before you could even pop the question. His Adam’s apple bobbing up then down when he gulped. “ I wanted everything to be perfect for us.” His voice shook. “ I didn’t want to lock you up. I didn’t want to _control_ you…”

You perked an eyebrow as your thumb pressed unto his bulged making him arc his back. “Ah…!…Haa..ah..” He panted. “Please believe me… I love you!” He bucked his hips into your hand and you dodged, making him bite back a whine. “ I really do!But its not enough! People will talk! I didn’t want them to be mean to you! I wanted then to respect you!”

You furrowed your eyebrows and let go of his hair, his head automatically landing on your chest. “ I don’t care about them, Riddle. I was happy just being with you. ” You started, voice mellow.“ I didn’t mind the studies. The schedule… Well, at first… But then you went to far…” You released a heavy sigh. “ This isn’t going to work–”

“No! Don’t leave me!” He exclaimed frantically, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling your bodies closer than it already is. “ Don’t! I _need_ you! We’ll fix this! I promise!” You felt warm liquid seep into your blouse. “ I’m sorry… I won’t do it again… I’m sorry.“He repeated several times, his whole body trembling against yours as a sense of guilt filled your head.

You shouldn’t forgive him. You knew lou shouldn’t as he crossed the line along time ago. But as you looked at his teary eyes, the same grey that looked with you with such longing and adoration, the same grey that you saw the first thing in the morning and the last thing at night, you couldn’t help but bite the bullet….

 _For the last time…_ You tell yourself, falling helpless into his arms.

” Not without _punishment_.“Came your reply, which not only surprised Riddle, but also yourself.

You wanted to forgive him…but you can’t let his actions go unpunished…

” Yes…. OK… “ He agreed, shoulder relaxing a little.

” Does it hurt? “You asked, raising his chin and looking at the palm Mark on his tear-tracked face.

He shook his head no and that’s when you pulled him into another kiss, this one gentler than the last while your hands moved deftly and expertly, loosening his belt and pulling his zipper down. Your hands encircling his clothed dick, the head leaking precum over his boxes, and began to pump him. The friction of the fabric against his cock leaving him shuddering in pleasure and moaning in the kiss.

Your tongued prodded against his lips, and he obliged and opened it for you to conquer, your tongue immediately tangling against his, the slurping sound of tongue against tongue making your mind hazy. “Mmmm… Ah.. _Mommy_ ….” The redhead moaned as he broke away from the kiss, a trail of saliva making a line down the side of his lips. Your free hand pushed his head into your chest, in which he replied by biting on your collarbone, his hands climbing up from your waist to your bossom to unbutton your blouse then opening it to showcase your breasts supported by red lacy bra. He dipped his head in the valley between, licking and savoring your taste before he moved his mouth and bit the hem of one bra, pulling it down to reveal one perked nipple which he proceeded to suckle greedily like a child. His arm snaked around your arching back, while the other he used for support to keep you two propped upright.. “Mmm.. Ahm… Riddle.”

🌹🌹🌹

“Like this?”

“No. Wider.” You instructed, watching as Riddle laid on his stomach, hips raised high as he presented himself to you, spreading his ass for you to see. “Better.”

You crawled over him, bare breasts smooshed on his back as he lowered himself a little to adjust to your form. “Good boy.” You gave his shoulder a sweet kiss as one of your hand began to pump his dick, the organ throbbing and turning harder in your hand as white viscous liquid began to drip out of its slit, coating your fingers as Riddle closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation of your hands playing with his pecker. “That’s it. Make some milk for mommy.” You cooed, making the man underneath you whimper.

A few pumps later you knew he was gonna releases, yet you stopped your movements and instead moved your cum coated fingers to his hole, lubricating the area as Riddle’s body trembled in anticipation.

You inserted a finger.

“ _Ah_!” The red head arched his back and you clicked your tongue. Not moving your fingers further until he got the message and instead bit the blankets underneath him to stifle his moans. “ Mmmh… Hnnngg…”

A fire inside you started to burn hotly, spreading and making its way into your mind.

_You’re in charge now._

_You’re in control._

You pumped your finger languidly inside him before adding another, going deeper and deeper with each thrust before you reached a spot in him you knew too well and curled fingers inside. “Mmhfff… Mhffff!”

Riddle’s body began to quiver more beneath you, so helpless in your hand that you couldn’t help but tease him, pulling all your fingers out only to slam it back again after he squirmed and turned his head to look at you with pleading tearful eyes, his mouth biting the fabric underneath him, making him look pitiful.

You slammed your fingers right back in and began to be more agrressive. “Come on, baby boy. You can do it.” You coaxed him as you slammed your fingers inside to hit his favorite spot, curling your fingers and scraping it against his sensitive walls. “ You’re gonna come aren’t you? Even if it’s your punishment?”

_Slap!_

You spanked his ass earning you a muffled moan from your fiancé.

_Slap! Slap! Slap!_

“Come on. You’re gonna cum?” You whispered hotly in his ears, caressing the curves of his ass before landing another harsh blow. “ The great Riddle Rosehearts… Turned into such a baby…A needy clingy baby.” You bit his earlobe as he body spasmed violently, his hips moving upwards and his shoulders stiffening as he released messily across the sheets and himself. “ Look at the mess you made, Riddle… Look at you looking so far from proper. Let me fix you up. ” You ridiculed, voice dripping with mockery and drunk in power that for you didn’t notice the feral look in Riddle’s eyes as you flipped him on his back and aligned your dripping cunt with his stil hardened length. Slowly, you sunk yourself down on his, your walls welcoming him warmly as your arousal made it easier for his cock to penetrate you.

“Ahh…”

You sunk down deep and began to move up and down, Riddle digging his fingers into your hips.

🌹🌹🌹

Riddle grit his teeth as he watched his love bouncing on his cock, resisting the urge to turn the tables around and fuck her as he wanted.

_Ah, how beautiful!_

Riddle had always loved her. Loved her caring and warm self so so much that he couldn’t stop himself from going into the path of immorality. He’d had broken so many rules for you. So many that he couldn’t count it, ever since you’d saved him from himself when you’ve dropped out from nowhere, like an angel meant to save him.

Ever since his overblot incident he had his eyes on you. And it hurt. It hurts so much to love you from afar. To watch you grow closer to everyone else but him. To watch you stick yourself closer and closer to those two buffoons that caused him a headache most days. To see that spark in your eyes, those adoring beautiful eye of yours focused on someone else… It drove him mad.

“Ah.. Yes! Yes! You’re so good to me yes!” The woman he loved screamed out, her body painted by the glow of the setting sky from beyond the windows. “Hhmmm… Ahh..” She rolled her hips, eyes drunk in lust as her tongue lolled out, completely gone was her reason.

The corner of Riddle’s eyes glanced at a tray of half eaten tarts in the corner for a moment.

“AH~!”

He felt y/n’s wall tighten around him and he moaned with her in delight.

 _This is how it should be_.

The moment the woman’s movement stopped, Riddle took the reigns, pulling her body down and changing their position with him on top.

“Please ~” She pleaded, eyes hazy as she spread her legs wide before wrapping it tightly around his waist. “Give me more ~”

Riddle dipped his head and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear before giving the girl a loving kiss on the forehead. “ I’m gonna make you feel _good_.”

His hips started moving, slamming harder and rougher than before, the sound of skin against skin bouncing off the walls. His watched your pleasured expression, memorizing every wince, every flinch, gasps and pant. Committing it like a precious memory in head.

_All things are where it should be. With you by his side. Calling his name. Looking at him._

He pushed aside all thoughts of the past. Only the present and future existed.

“Mmm.. Hhhahhhh… Harder please! Go harder for me!” She begged, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a kiss as he ravaged her insider with his cock. “Yes! Yes! _Yes!”_

_Never mind the past._

His hand wrapped around y/n’s neck, applying pleasure ever so little as he felt her walls tightened in his throbbing dick.

_Never mind the lies._

“Yes! There! Right there! Hhnngg..”

_Never mind the too sweet tarts._

Pleasure flooded his senses as his fingers put more pressure on his lover’s windpipes, delighting in the way she gasped and panted underneath him as his thrusting grew faster and faster. His end coming near.

“ I love you! Ah! Great seven I love you, Riddle!” She screamed, arching her back as her orgasm took over.

Riddle, too, came soon afterwards, coating the girl’s inside white with his seed and loving the way it dripped down of her gaping cunt when he slid out.

“ I love you, too. ” He replied, laying on his side and pulling the woman to his chest in a hug. “I’ll _never_ let go.”

🌹🌹🌹

_Meanwhile, several minutes ago._

Mrs.Rosehearts stood up nonchalantly from the ground, her face blank as she didn’t even bother to dust off the dirt on her red skirts.

She looked up at the house one last time before she began to take her leave, walking towards a carriage hidden from plain sight, a man who was playing with his phone was awaiting inside. Her face slowly morphed, showing its true features.

_Slam!_

The carriage door shut and the Cater stared at his clone’s disheveled appearance . “Oh! That’s gotta hurt!” He shook his head and with a snap of his fingers all that remained of the person in front of him was a bunch of red fabric on the carriage floor. “ Y/N must’ve snapped, don’t you think so Trey?”

The green haired man in front of him picked up the discarded clothes, folding them neatly.“ She’s always type of person who takes care of her love ones.” He looked outside the window. “I’m not surprised.”

“Hehe, that’s why Riddle’s so enamored by her.” Cater winked. “ Still, for Riddle to ask for our help now when the wedding day is a some weeks away.Things must’ve taken a turn, huh?”

Trey didn’t answer, instead he urged the driver for them to leave.

“ Hey, come on. Answer me!” The other boy poked, wrapping his arms around the other’s shoulder casually.“ Aren’t you worried?”

Trey let out a deep breath.“ I am.” He admitted. “ But its useless to worry about it now. Riddle’s got a plan. And after the wedding, everything will fall into place.”

“ Not like anyone’s gonna gate crash or anything,nya~” A voice added,followed by a wide grin appearing out of nowhere, startling the boys inside.

“ Chenya!” Cater exclaimed.“ You’re on guard duty! Why did you come with us?”

” Hehe~“ The cat-eared boy grabbed the clothes in Trey’s hand, ignoring the other.” Fertilizers for the roses cannot walk or talk.“

Silence…..

Each boy glanced at each other with a knowing look on their faces, the burden of a dark secret laid between them.

"We’ve made sure of that, nya~”


	4. Yan! Ace x F! Reader x Yan! Deuce: Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betrayal hurts,but then again you should’ve not had willingly closed your eyes to all the signs.

Ace and Deuce had been the first (human) friends you’d had since arriving in Twisted Wonderland, and albeit your meeting was less than ideal (a singed statue and a broken chandelier), you three had become the best of friends. They became your pillar of support and your partner in crime during your days in NRC. They had been with you through thick and thin, from facing overblot to facing Midterm examinations. They had your back and you had theirs.

They had your absolute trust.

Maybe that’s why that’s why their betrayal hurt so much.

“Please… _Please_ let me go!” You pleaded, gasping for air as tears continuedly dripped down your eyes. You’ve been crying for a while now and you were feeling light headed from it. “Ace.. Deuce… Don’t do _this_ to _me_.” You voice quivered, unheard by nothing but the shadows creeping inside your room.

Time ticked fast, and with every chime of the clock dread filled you more and more.

_It’s too late._

A voice in your head said as your reddened eyes stared at the direction of your windows, it’s curtain closed which concealed the setting sun.

_“Remember, prefect. If you want to go home, you must meet me before the sunsets. The portal will only activate exactly during the golden hour.”_

Crowley’s words rang in your ears as you struggled through your binds, the rough texture of the rope creating more ugly red marks on your already wounded wrists.

_“ Say goodbye to your friends. I’ll wait for you in my office. Not a minute late, prefect. Or you’ll never find your way home again. Not in another century or so.”_

You were getting tired of crying now, but you couldn’t help it as despair washed over you. Your voice was already so hoarse from screaming for help.

No one heard.

And no one came.

And the last sliver of hope you had was slowly diminishing.

“ Y/N! We’re back!Hey, move it!” There was a soft thud against the door.

“ Ace, stop, _stop_ I’m going through , let me.. Let me in first!” The voices behind you bickered, sounding so childish and carefree it made your stomach drop. How are they acting so natural when they’ve got you tied up on a chair? “I’m gonna drop the groceries, you dumbass hey!”

You tried to calm your heart as their footsteps neared you, you sat up straight, head a little wobbly from exhaustion.

“Hm? Did you struggle through your binds? That looks awful!” Ace said, but there was no hint of pity in his voice, instead it was full of mocking. “Told you to behave, look what you did. Tsk.” the red-head flicked your forehead playfully, smirking at the way you flinched and ignoring your tear stained face. “ Let’s loosen them up shall we? . That must hurt like shit”

You bit your lip, not looking him in the eyes as your eyes began to burn again, tears threatening to spill as you feel the binds behind you loosening, the sting on your wrist becoming prominent when the ropes unravelled.

You took a deep breath.

Then you bolted.

Standing so fast you almost lost your footing as you turned your body to run towards the open door.

Your chest tightened and your visioned blurred around everything except the exit.

“ _AH_!”

Your body fell on the ground with a thud, a heavy body trapping you unto place with one arm behind your back while the other on your head. Pain bloomed in your chest as it became harder to breathe, whether from the pressure of being pressed on the floor or the fear devouring your senses, you couldn’t tell anymore.

“Shit, y/n. You never really give up, huh?” Ace stood up from his position on the floor, a dark smile on his lips as he stared at you from beneath Deuce’s hold. A certain type of twisted joy rushed through his body seeing you so helpless. “ That’s what I love about you. So optimistic.”

“Shut up with the monologue, Ace.” Deuce bit back, loosening his hold on you just a little, but still firm enough to keep you paralyzed. “I’m sorry, I don’t want to hurt you. I’ll help you stand up but you gotta behave alright? ” He said, kissing the top of your head sweetly before adjusting his grip for another time.

You wanted to struggle some more, to retaliate and say something. _Anything_ that could make you look less pathetic. But the way Deuce talked to you, so gentle and kind as usual as if he’s not doing something so… so _wrong,_ got your head spiralling. You still comprehend it. You still can’t believe it.

“ _Why_?” You sobbed, breathe hitching in your throat as your tears trailed down from your cheeks to the hardwood floor. “Why are you doing this? I…I trusted you.” You sniffed, body trembling from head to toe. “You were my friends and I _trusted_ you….”

No one replied, but you could feel Deuce tense from above you, his hold on you becoming firm yet again. As if he fears you’d run away again if you heard his answer.

“Deuce. Turn her head here.”

“Don’t order me around.”

“Just do it, you idiot! ”

The blue-haired boy glared but nonetheless complied, turning your head by pulling your hair to the side, flinching at the sound of your cries but still continuing his movements.

There was a sound of the curtains opening then the late afternoon light entered through the glass, basking the once dark room with a warm red hue and letting the shadows of gnarled tree branches climb the walls.

“ I shouldn’t have to spell it for ya. You’re a smart girl.” His eyes looked from afar, staring at the sky above as the sun slowly set. “ But its simple really.”

He’s footsteps sounded thunderous from your position on the floor, but your senses were focusing on the dimming sunlight from outside.

_No. No.No.No.No!_

He stopped in front of you and crouched down, grabbing your jaw harshly so you’d meet his Ruby eyes. “Hey y/n, do you know how much it hurts? There’s a seering pain in my chest I just can’t understand. No matter what I do, it just won’t disappear? It’s so annoying. And it’s because of you.” His thumb brush over your lip and you were almost tempted to bite it were it not for your frenzied state of mind.“ You don’t know how much it _tortures_ me to not keep you to myself right now. I think I’m going insane. Look what I’m doing right now, it’s _fucked_ up! ” He chuckled darkly, shaking his head a little which earned him a scoff from the other man which didn’t go unnoticed. “You too, Deuce,you’re no better than me. Who was it who came crying to me about y/n leaving us behind? Who was out there staring about from afar and stealing glances… _Pens… Handkerchiefs… Used straw_ s… Anything just to have a memory of her when she leaves?”

Your eyes widened, disbelief written across your face.“ That’s right, prefect ~. Deuce, who acts and speaks like a "model student” is nothing but a sick obsessed _pervert. “._

You shook your head, more to shake the hand on your jaw off than a sign that you disagreed with his statement.Ace kept a firm grip,digging his nail on your cheeks.

Everything’s too much…

” _This doesn’t make sense_ … “

” Nothing makes sense anymore, y/n.“ His voice dripped with something dark. "Not for a long time. You. You’re from a whole other world… A different dimension. It doesn’t make sense yet here you are now.” He smiled sweetly at you suddenly, taking you off guard. “ Look at the time. It seems like it’s up. Good talk though.” He grinned, giving a quick peck on your head before standing up and unblocking the view from behind him.

Adrenaline rushed through your body as realization hit you. Your eyes wandered around the dim room, the shadows were still there but the room was no more illuminated by sunlight but instead the streetlights from outside.

The sun has set.

“Such a shame you’ve missed the sun set. But that’s fine, we’ll have many sunsets together, right Deuce? ”

“Shut up.”

“Hehe~”

♥️♠️♥️♠️

“Come on, just one bite.” The boy in front of you pleaded, trying to feed you. “You need to eat, y/n.” Deuce moved the fork with he piece of food in front of your mouth but you refused to take a bite, you kept your eyes closed and your mind blank. Trying to drown out the sound of Deuce’s worried voice and the trail of warm kisses lingering on your exposed shoulders that Ace left behind. You didn’t want to think right now. You _couldn’t,_ everything hurts so much, the pain in your chest like wild thorny vines constricting your heart.

Everything is a _mess_.

You can’t go home anymore.

Your friends betrayed you.

And that everything… _Everything_ was your fault. You shouldn’t had ignored the signs. The way Ace gripped your arm too tightly when you spoke to someone else. The way Deuce would stare at you too much whether or not you were looking. The way they didn’t let anyone approach you.

The fact that they beat someone to a pulp, leaving them bloody and unrecognizable last week, just for pulling on your hair in the hallways.

You didn’t to see it. Rather, you refused to see it. You didn’t want to think bad of your friends who were just _protecting_ you. But now….

You’ve fallen too far down the rabbit hole.

“I told you she wouldn’t like cherry pie,Ace.” Deuce complained, putting the fork down the bedside drawer near the bed and then proceeding to adjust his position in front of you.

“It’s not the pie, it’s _you_!” The red-head countered, stopping his ministrations on your shoulders, sounding so offended at the thought you didn’t like the pie . “ Come on, princess, we’re trying our best here to get your prepped up. You need the energy.” He cooed, nipping your outer earlobe making you gasp while his arms tightened around your waist.

“ Don’t hog her to yourself!” The other man growled, which earned him a cheeky grin.“ Drink water atleast. ” He grabbed a bottle water next, opening the lid and pressed it your lips, but like before, you didn’t open your mouth.

“Here, let me _help_." the boy behind you offered, and suddenly you felt a hand clasp harshly on your jaw, squishing your cheeks together which forced your mouth to open, forming a small O and before you knew it water spilled over your lips forcefully. The liquid entered your throat when you least expected it causing you to choke and sputter out the water when it went to the wrong pipe. "Stop it! _Stahp_!” You begged, flailing your arms wildly in front of you to push Deuce away which caused him to accidentally drop the bottle, splashing water all over you. The feeling of wet fabric on your skin added to the discomfort you felt in the cramped bed you three shared.

Your eyes shot open when you feel your blouse harshly being pulled over your arms. “What?! Stop! Ace! _Don’t -!”_

 _“Shhh~_ Stop it, y/n. You shouldn’t wear wet clothes, it’ll get you sick you know ~” He mused, slipping your shirt off completely over your arms and throwing it in the corner of the dark room. “There we go."He pecked the side of your head and pulled you closer to his chest, your form situated between his legs. ” Now for this one.. “ He hooked a finger on the strap of your bra and you began to kick about.” No! No! Stop it! _Please! “_ You begged, your arms reaching behind you to stop him, but to no avail as he was quick with his fingers and unhooked it, proceeding to tug it roughly on your arm.

You heard a loud rip as the straps on your shoulders snap from his actions, leaving your breast laid out in the cold air. Ace hand quickly shot out and grabbed your soft mounds making you gasp in surprise, not noticing how Deuce was already pulling off your pants until you felt the cool air caress your thighs as he spread it open.

"No… _.”_ You sobbed, a new set of tears already spilling on your cheeks as Deuce held your legs in a bruising grip, eyes hazy as he stared at your clothed sex. He seem to take his time as he trailed wet kisses on your thighs toward your core. The more you struggled, the more his fingers dug into your skin.

“Relax,princess.” Ace whispered in your ear as he continued to caress the peak of your breast, your other hand trying to stop him by scratching on it while your other arm pushed Deuce off from getting nearer your core. “ We’ll take care of you. We always had. ” His arm tightened yet again on your waist, you could feel something hard poking on your ass as he pulled you closer and licked at your dripping tears.

“ _AH!”_ You gasped in shock and your eyes shot open, your sights landing as Deuce pushed his nose on your clothed flower, feeling the way he sniffed your scent like he’s addicted before his mouth began to suck through it. “Mhhg… Deuce.. Deuce… _No.”_ You pleaded, now gripping his hair tightly to push him off, unfortunately you were only met an aroused groan before he buried his face more deeply, pressing his tongue on your leaking core and stimulating your clit with every suck.

“ You smell so good, y/n.” He said, voice heavy in lust, between sucks. “Its so different from my imagination.Its so much _better_!"He slipped in a finger under your panties to press on your clit and your involuntarily arched your back, your butt pressing on Ace’s hard-on which made him grind harshly unto you."Mmf! ” Ace turned your head to sideways, his tongue immediately delving into your mouth. You tried to fight it, pushing his tongue out with your own which only egged him on, biting your lips and gripping your jaw on place as he watched your tears continuously spill as his pink muscle invaded your inside while other hand massaged your boob.

_Its too much!_

You’re feeling too much! You want it to stop now! Someone wake you up and tell you it’s a dream.

“Nnggh!” You moaned through the kiss feeling something wet and long entering your flower and shoving it inside of you. Violating your most private part as your toes curled in pleasure reflexively. “AH!”

You took a quick gulp of air when Ace broke the kiss, a trail of saliva connecting both of your mouths. But it seems like you can’t catch a break when he bit down harshly on your shoulder and his hand on your waist delved down to your crotch, playing with your nub, causing you to leak more of your juices in front of Deuce’s awaiting mouth, which slurped it up ravenously.

A knot was beginning to form in your stomach from the mix of pleasure and pain. It disgusted you for feeling so good when everything was so _fucked_ up. But you can’t help it as your vision blurred as Deuce’s tongue hit a certain part in you while Ace bit your sweet spot on your neck.

You couldn’t take it anymore, you felt so hot and bothered, something inside you unravelled before there was flash of white. Your eyes rolled back into your head, and you let out the a noise so dirty you can’t believe it came from you. Your body trembled, your vision disappeared and your body slumped back on Ace as you burst, your pussy throbbing as it released its juices on your captor’s face, making a mess which he welcomed, his tongue not stopping for a second as it planned to clean you up thoroughly. Not taking a chance of missing a single drop of your sweet nectar.

♥️♠️♥️♠️

“Yes, that’s it princess, swirl your tongue just like that.” Ace praised, running his hands soothing you through your hair as your tongue wrapped around the head of his cock, his precum tasting weird in your mouth. But then again, this is the first time you’ve seen and sucked a cock.“ That’s it, you’re doing so well.” He cooed, guiding your head as you shoved the needy organ into your mouth, heart racing as your mind was still in shambles from your first orgasm a moment ago.

Deuce pulled his hip closer to yours, sliding his hard dick between your thighs, moving ever so slowly, the shaft grazing your clit every time he bucked his hips, his dick milking itself between your thighs, the white viscous liquid dripping down your wobbly legs to the mattress below.

“You don’t understand how long I’ve waited for this..” Ace groaned, relishing in the warmth of your mouth. “ To ruin you, flip you over and have your pretty little whore mouth sucking my cock.”

His dirty words have you confused, but your body seems to become more excited as shivers went up from your spine.

“ Hnng.. Prefect…” Deuce groaned, his movements becoming frenzied as his fingers digging deep into your hips.“ I love you so much!” He confessed, eyes dripping with tears which caught the attention of the man in front of him.

“Gosh, you sound so cheesy right now.” He teased, earning him a harsh glare. “ But I guess you’re right.” His hand gripped your head, pulling your head up and leaving a sting on your scalp as you were forced to stare into his crazed eyes as he began to pound harder into your mouth like you were some sort of sex toy. “I love you. I love you so much that I’d fucking kill for you if I have to!” He confessed, smiling maniacally as the sight of you beginning to choke on his dick.

“Yes, ahh! I’d fight for you too, prefect! Y/N!” Deuce chimed in with a groan as his eyes stare on your bent over form. “We’ll protect you! So _stay_!” He said the last word after a particular hard thrust that _almost_ entered your poor pussy and stimulated your bud. You were so wet and slippery right now.

“I love you! I love you! I love you!"They began to chant as their movements became frenzied. Ace cock reached deeper into your throat and you choked, still he didn’t stop his hips from slamming hardly into you in a fast pace.” I love you! I love you! I love you! “

They continued as the world around you spiralled, a knot began to form on your stomach again as Deuce repeatly grazed your clit and Ace violated your mouth.

Your sense… Your senses were so full of them. Their scent. Their voice. Their presence..

_Ah! … I’m about to go mad!_

And then you blanked out.

♥️♠️♥️♠️

"You guys! Ah~! You guys… are cra… zy AH!!!” You accused as your sense came back to you after you woke up. Fear gripping your heart when you found yourself legs hooked between strong arms, your body fully naked… Except for some bunny ears they’ve put on top of your head.“ Please! Please please! Stop this! We… We can talk about this!” You begged, voice sounding so defeated and small you sure you weren’t getting your point across.“This is so wrong! This is so _wrong_!”

The two paid you no mind, bickering amongst themselves as Ace settled at the edge of the bed, his legs daggling on the floor as Deuce carried you over while standing, trying to adjust his hold on you as he sinker your dripping pussy on Ace’s eager length.“ To the left! Can’t you understand simple instructions, stupid?”

“Don’t call me stupid!” He growled, his hard dick pressing on your back. “ Why don’t you carry her? If you’re so whiny?”

“No way! You lost the draw! Now move it!”

“Guys please, listen to me _AHH_ –!”

You screamed, feeling your pussy being punctured as you slowly spanked down Ace’s length.

That got Ace to shut up, too. His whines becoming moans at the feeling of your tight walls sucking him in deeper.

“Hnnghh…” You bit your lips as pain overcame you. The fact that your purity has been soiled… And by those whom you called friends nonetheless had you sobbing. “No! It hurts! Pull it out! _Pull it out_!” You begged, wiggling your hips which only caused his length to scrape through your insides,causing electricity to creep through your body as you became wetter and wetter.

“Pull it out?” Ace asked, sitting up and pulling you down towards him as Deuce let go of your thighs. “Princess, this is one out of two.” He grinned.

Your eyes widened and you turned your head. Catching the exact moment Deuce held your hips and forced himself quickly inside your other hole.

“ _DEUCE! ACE!”_ You screamed their names as the feeling of being filled to the brim attacked your senses. “Hnngg… So _full…Ah!ah!”_

The began to move, their hips in a frenzy as they slammed themselves repeated inside you. “AH!… Ah! Ah! Please… Ah! Ah! Ah!” You thee your head back, giving Ace a chance to suckle on your tit and Deuce to meet you in a heated kiss.

It felt like an eternity as they pounder into your holes, their movements founding rhythm as minutes ticked by, Ace slamming deep inside your pussy as Deuce pulled back from your ass, then Ace pulling back and Deuce pushing back in, their coordination making sure you’re never empty for a second.

Soon, pain became pleasure and you found yourself pushing the redhead closer to your bosom and kissing back Deuce with equal fervor, your third orgasm for the night slowly crept up to your stomach as your fingers found its way to your clit, rubbing it in a way that got your eyes rolling back as you moaned through the kiss while bouncing up and down two cocks at once.

“Cum now, Princess…” Ace voice rang through your ears as his tongue made its way up from your chest to your jaw, sliding across your sweaty skin. “Let’s go it together, all three of us.” He cooed while Deuce replied by sucking your tongue.

Faster! Faster! The fingers on your clit had you curling your toes, the sensations of being fucked silly on both holes blurring your mind from anything except the feeling of pleasure and then a burst of white light.

Your body trembled, Deuce broke from the kiss and your tongue lolled out as you arched your back as a sense of tranquility washed over your after you’ve released.

Then the feeling of something warm filling your insides got you. “ _No_ …” You whispered, body slumping against Deuce’s chest. “No…” You said again, voice barely a whisper as your stomach bulged a little from the amount of cum Ace released inside of you while on the other side, your the corners of your hole dripped out the same overflowing liquid.

“Shhh.. Shh.Its OK y/n. We’ll take care of you.” Deuce soothed, hugging you closer to him as Ace did the same. “We’ll always be by your side.”

“That’s right, so dry your tears, princess.” Ace chimed in, kissing the side of your head. “And let us show our love for you.”

“This.. isn’t love…” You manage to say as your eyelids grew heavy from exhaustion.“ This is _insanity.”_ You drawled out as your chest heaved up and down.

“He… _Hehe! ”_ The sound of laugher filled the air and sent shivers up your spine. He cupped your face as Deuce buried his head on the crook of your neck.

“ Oh, princess.” He bumped his nose lightly on yours before pulling back with a sadistic grin. “We’re all _mad_ here.”

Deuce began to move again.

♥️♠️♥️♠️

In the end, you were stuck in a different world in the arms of two crazed lovesick men you thought were your friends.

But it wasn’t that bad.

You tell yourself.

It wasn’t that bad because they went through with their promise and took care of you.

It wasn’t that bad because they’d shower you with love everyday.

It wasn’t that bad because you shed genuine tears as you walked down the aisle.

It wasn’t that bad… Because… You loved them.

Right… You loved them.

Genuinely.

Sincerely.

Crazily that you can’t help but glare at anyone, be it man or woman, who has so much at glanced at your husbands.

You loved them.

And they loved you.

Deeply.

Truly.

 _Madly_.


	5. Jade Leech x F! reader: Paralyzed by Love [Mild Spice]

Jade Leech was intrigued by you. He found you very very interesting for a lot of reasons.

You were a non-magic student.

He couldn’t find any information about you.

And you were the only girl in an all boys school.

There was every reason for you to be afraid, to cower, to find someone who was willing to protect you from the chaos.

But you didn’t.

You were tough, strong, kind and oh so naive.

You were also ridiculously forgiving.

Even after what your “friends” have done, you still forgave them and offered your assistance when they needed it.

It made you so approachable… So easily loved…

And no sooner than he would had expected, he has fallen for you.

.

.

.

“Are we there yet?” your legs strained as you continued your climb up the mountain, Jade guiding your way as he climb easily in front of you.

“Yes, we’re almost there.” He replied, his eyes looking from behind him every few minutes to make sure you were following him and not falling off a cliff. “My apologies, if you are tired. I needed a companion to help me for this particular task. Everyone in the club seemed to be busy with something and Floyd isn’t really fond of mushroom picking.”

That was a lie, he didn’t ask anyone for help, he liked doing things on his own.Less trouble if ever someone messes up and falls of a cliff.

“ No.. Ha-hhh… Worries "you said in between breaths.” I… Hahhhh… Give me a moment, senpai. “You stopped on your tracks and held unto a tree for support.” I completely understand, anyways… “ you tried to take a slow deep breath.” Haha, I should really exercise some more, looks like running away from overblots isn’t enough of a cardio. “You wink at him, laughing at something that could’ve and would’ve made people crawl in fear at the thought of, then proceeding to do finger gun (as you called it, from your ” place")

Another thing he liked about you (among the long list he kept in his head).

You seem to find humour in your own pain.

And he finds enjoyment in using others as pawns, watching them struggle to complete the terms of a contract which they’ll inevitably breach.

You two were both peas in a pod, enjoying pain (in different contexts of course but Jade doesn’t really care for that small detail).

.

.

.

It took another half hour or so until you both arrived at the peak of the mountain, the air was dense with magic but thin due to the high altitude.

“Sorry for the trouble.” you apologized as you slowly got off from his back. About 15 minutes ago your legs have given up, and despite your resistance of Jade’s offer to give you a piggyback ride,there was nothing you could do but relent as your stubborness would only trouble your companion and you didn’t like troubling others (au contraire it’s usually the opposite).

You sat on a boulder as Jade surveyed the surroundings, looking for a particular neon colored mushroom. About a few minutes of the eel man searching and you trying to steady your breathing you heard an “ah” and proceeded to approach the crouching figure near a cliff’s edge.

“Did you find it?” you asked as you leaned over to see was he was looking at, an old branch, or maybe the roots of an old tree, protruding from the side of the cliff, and there grew several neon cone-headed fungi. You’re pretty sure even with Jade’s long arms he won’t be able to pull it off, it’s a good 6 feet away, and leaning unto the edge of the cliff would surely be a perilous task that will end horribly for anyone brave (or foolish) enough to retrieve the mushroon.

Thats were you came in.

With Jade’s help, you pulled out a rope from your bag and secured it properly on your torso.

“I know you can do it, goodluck.” Jade said as he spun the end of the long rope behind a sturdy tree while the rest of it wound up in his hands. “Tug at the rope once if you want me to adjust it so you’ll go lower, twice to go higher and thrice when you want to go up.” he instructed in which you gave your nod.

As you descended down slowly, you couldn’t help but click your tongue in distate,your makeshift harness digging on your skin despite wearing pants with paddings.

Where does Crowley put the club funds? Do clubs even have funds?

You thought, then you remember the state the Ramshackle dorm when you arrived and pushed the thought aside.

“Shoot!” you cursed to yourself as the rock you were using as a step crumbled.

Once again your impulsiveness to accept people’s ask for help has taken a bite out off you.

You looked down, you needed atleast 2 feet more before your arm can tear off the flimsy looking branch. Lookinf beyond your target, you can see that’s its a very high drop if ever you fall off. You probably wouldn’t survive it if you ever fell off.

Steeling your resolve, you tugged once.

You couldn’t die now. Not when Jade was the one literally letting you down (you’d let Crowley do the honor, since he’s so used to it).

.

.

.

Jade felt a tug on the line a proceeded to adjust his hold, letting the girl go lower off the cliff’s edge.

Jade couldn’t see where she was, as he was a good few meters away from the cliff, but he knew she was gonna do alright, as the girl always found a way out of a problem.

Jade smiled fondly as he recalled the memory of the first time he met the young girl. The ruckus during the entrance ceremony, the bumping in the hallway, her first visit to Octavinellle before the Magift competition then the incident with Azul and so on.

She had a penchant of getting out of near death situations, but…

If she fell of a cliff this high… Will she survive?

Probably not.

But if she did, then she’d have her legs broken, her spine bent and a major concussion that will most probably render her immobile for most of her life.

Then he could have her all to himself. He can surely provide for her broken body all on his own, and Floyd would be overjoyed to have “Shrimpy” around the house.

Tug. Tug. Tug.

Jade shook his head as he exited his daydream. With strong arms, he pulled the rope towards him to lift the young girl up,completely setting aside his random musings.

No. It wouldn’t be fun to have her broken by the start of the relationship. And risking the small probability that she’ll survive a 100 ft. fall downwards wasn’t something that someone as meticulous as him would risk.

He should try the more…normal route in getting you by his side.

.

.

.

Once you have hoisted yourself up from the edge of the cliff, you excitedly took the branch from your bag, practically shoving it at Jade’s face as you exclaimed your victory. “I did it.” you beamed.

“So you did.” he said, beaming back as his eyes sparked in excitement as he took the branch from your hand, surveying the tiny neon fungi closely as he grabbed a magnifying glass from his pockets as he turned his back from you.

.

.

.

Ah.

It wasn’t the mushroom he was looking for,it’s head was supposed to be a nice shade of neon red with speckles of white, but this one was more on the fuschia side and it didn’t have speckles of white, but instead it was opaque all over.

Hmm.

If he searched anymore it’d be dark before they got down the mountain, and that wasn’t something he preferred especially since he wasn’t alone.

“Well, is that what we were looking for you?” you asked as you approached his much taller form, going on your tiptoes to see through the magnifying glass he was holding unto.

“Not quite.” he said, a small frown forming on his face, which made the girl in front of him sigh in disappointment.

“I could go lower, maybe we’d find the right one”, she said as she began to go back to the cliff’s edge.

“No no, no need.” Jade stopped her before she could proceed, slipping on his usual gentlemanly smile. “I think I could make use of this… Its not exactly what we were looking for, but it is the first time I’ve seen it.”

“Really?” you asked, eyes full of wonder. “Then that’s great! Maybe the next time we climb up we can find the right one.”

Next time?

Jade’s smile grew.

He hasn’t even asked for your assistance yet you were already offering it.

How endearing.

.

.

.

For the next few weeks after your little excursion with the Leech twin you have been kept busy with exams, Crowley’s errands and chatting with your friends.

Meanwhile Jade was busy studying his new found mushroom specimen in the chemistry room and in his own, much to Floyd’s chagrin.

But despite your busy schedules there wasn’t a time where you didn’t accidently bumped into the 2nd year ;in the cafeteria ;the field;the hallways and the library. He seems to be always there, offering his assistance when you need it the most. Of course, most of the time you decliner, saying you could do it yourself, but he insisted.

You couldn’t deny that it was flattering. To have someone you could count on who you’re sure won’t cause you any trouble.

But deep down you were still a little wary. You maybe friendly, and you didn’t like to hold unto grudges, but you’ve seen Jade in action before. Knew his not-so-savory deeds from interacting when you were trying to fulfill a contract with Azul to save your friends. But he did prove helpful with the incident in your stay in Scarabia, and he did seem to be only listening to what Azul was saying,as vice dorm leader. And furthermore, he was a good ally during Bean’s day. Surely, your uneasiness was unfounded?

“l/n-san?” Jade snapped you out from your stupor as he opened your classroom door with one hand as the other carried half the workbooks you were tasked to bring by Professor Trein. “We’re here.”

“Ah, yes. Thank you, Leech-senpai.” you said as you proceeded to go in the empty classroom. “You couldn just leave it on the teacher’s table, I’ll go put it on the desks.” You explained as you began your work.

“There’s no problem, since I’m already here and I have some questions for Professor Trein when he arrives, I’ll assist you."the older teen replied as he began putting the workbooks on their designated area.” Though I must say I’m quite surprised you’re doing this by yourself. Doesn’t the professor assign two class representatives per week"he added, mismatched eyes looking at your direction.

You sighed, shaking your head and clicking your tongue.“ Ace was supposed to help."you put the workbook down a little roughly, a slapping sound coming out as it hit the table.” But he and Deuce are with Grim right now, cramming the history essay given last week at the library. “

” That’s unfortunate. “Jade replied as he went to the next table.” Your friends seem to be a handful. “

You chuckled.” Tell me about it". You began to round a corner to go to the next desks. “But they’re my idiots and I’m their babysitter so I have to bear it.” you quipped

.

.

.

Hers?

Theirs?

Jade didn’t like the sound of that. He didn’t like the idea of other men owing you.

“Hmmm.”

It seems that my plans need to be done a little earlier than planned.

.

.

.

“Thanks again, senpai.” You smiled, looking at the clock. 10 minutes left. You had enough time to review your notes for the quiz later, that no doubt your friends have forgotten.

“Anytime, l/n-san.” your senpai replied as he went to your side, finished with his task too. “And please, you may call me Jade.”

You raised your eyebrow.

Well, it didn’t seem weird, since it seems like you two have grown close lately.

What’s using the first name between friends?

“Then I’ll be glad to.” you beamed. “You can call me y/n, then. Its only fair.”

“y/n…” he said your name like a whisper, which made you feel a cold chill.

“Ms. L/n? Mr.Leech.” you turned your head, Professor Trein has arrived, Lucius purring in his arms.

Jade smiled at you and proceeded to politely greet your professor.

You tried to shake the weird feeling off as you looked at Jade, politely conversing with your teacher.

I’m being to paranoid.

.

.

.

From then on, you had completely let your guard down with Jade,accepting his assistance, spending time with his trekking the mountains, frequently eating in Mostro Lounge (he gave you discounts), and reviewing exams together. You grew closer with him as the days pass, while unbeknowst you, your grew further from your friends as he had Floyd or one of his other pawns to divert them from your path.

Before you knew it, he had completely monopolized your time ( he had your class schedule memorized,your magicam account on surveillance and he knew all the people in your classes).

Try as you may, you couldn’t keep being oblivious. It was painfully obvious that he has taken a liking to you, and albeit you were flattered, you didn’t want to hurt him. Crowley was finding a way for you to get back home (you hope) and sooner or later you’ll be going back to your world. You can’t be in a romantic relationship with anyone right now, you’ll only both get hurt when the time comes.

You had to set things straight.

And you decided that tonight, you’d reject him as nicely as you could, during the date he had asked you to attend.

It may sound harsh, but it has to be done.

He’ll understand, right?

.

.

.

When you got to Mostro lounge for your date that evening, Jade had personally come to greet you,wearing his dorm uniform which gave him a gentlemanly aura (or mafia-y, if that’s a word). He led you towards a table in the middle of the lounge, and you were able to look around your surroundings as you sat and waited for him to get food from the kitchen.

The lounge look different at night. The lights were low and gave off an ashy-blue hue while air smelled like the ocean. All in all the ambiance made you relax, the candle light on the table ghosting a shadow on your wary eyes.

Maybe if you just closed eyes a little.

You’ve been full of nerves the whole day… A quick nap… No… A few seconds of shutting your eyes may be of help.

You heard the sound of a trolley, and you unconsciously failed to stifle a yawn as your eyes fluttered awake.

.

.

.

Jade almost stopped in his tracks when he saw you open your mouth to yawn.

Nonetheless, there are steps to be taken first.

He gave one of his infamous smile as he arrived on your table, setting the food down on it from the trolley.

.

.

.

You looked at the food set in front of you and suddenly you felt very hungry.

It was carbonara with mushroom sauce. It looked delectable. You licked your lips as Jade settled down on the seat in front of you.

“Bon a petit,” he said and you nodded.

“Thank you for the food!”, you gave your thanks and began to eat.

.

.

.

“Is that wine?”, you asked as he filled a wineglass with purple liquid from a bottle.

“Not exactly, but it is something we enjoyed in Coral sea.” he replied. “Don’t worry, its not alcoholic.” he added.

You obliged and took the glass in front of you.

Assuming this is alcohol. I think it’ll help me boost my courage for what’s next.

You gulped the sweet liquid down in one swoop.

.

.

.

Jade’s mismatch eyes never left yours as you down your drink. He did the same with his, but instead he took a small sip.

.

.

.

“Leech - senpai.” you said, after putting the glass down.

“Jade.”

“What?”

“Call me Jade.” he said as he too, also put his drink down. “Didn’t we agree on that.”

You took a deep breath.

“Jade… Senpai…” your hands kept twiddling themselves, not going unnoticed by his watchful eyes. “I.. Well.. I—”

“Before you continue… Can you please let me say somethings first?” he asked, he looked forlorn, brows knitting together.

You shut your mouth.

Big mistake, because the next thing he did was exactly what you were trying to avoid.

.

.

.

“Y/n” his mismatched eyes fell unto you. “ I have been watching you.”

You gulped.

“And the more I did, the more I fell”.

Fell?

“For your bravery. Your kindness. Your beauty.”

You suddenly felt very warm.

“And most of all, your innocence.”

What?

“You are like a perfect pearl mixed with misshapen ones, but it never tainted your purity”

Was he insulting your friends?

“You are the light that pierces the depths of the ocean. The gentle sounds of the waves that crashes the shore. And the sweet lullaby of the wind.”

You’re sweating. So so much.

Breathing seems a little harder with every word he said, taking you more and more aback.

“ Will you give me a privilege of being your lover?”

He took your hand from across the table, gentle tugging it as he stood up from his seat came in front of yours and kneeled, never letting go your hand.

Then he kissed it, his eyes boring into yours.

You gasped.

.

.

.

Immediately, as your senses came back to you, you snatched back the hand he was holding.

“No.”

Jade blink. Once. Twice. Thrice.

“Of course, I must have took you by surprise.” He said, standing up casually as if his confession never happened. “ But I assumed you were aware of my feelings.”

“I am.” you replied as your head tried to recall the words you practiced to say going here. “Jade-senpai,I appreciate it… I-I mean I’m very flattered…"you stuttered.

” Please don’t patronize me. “he said as he went back to his seat.” I can take a rejection. No need to feel… Burdened. Although I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t hurt. “He put took his wineglass and downed it in one sweep.

Guilt immediately consumed you,but you pushed it away. You had to explain it to him.

” It’s not that I don’t like you, senpai. I do. I value your friendship. “

” Now you’re just rubbing salt on the wound.“

"I really do! But, I can’t accept because I’m not from this world…. And one day,I might go back. And I don’t want to hurt you.” you confessod, trying to push back a sniffle.

“I know.”

.

.

.

“What?"came her shocked reply.

” I’ve put two-and - two together, y/n. I knew you came from another world. And I knew the headmaster was looking for a way for you to go back. “he said, looking sadly on the clock on the wall.” But I still wanted to take the chance to be with you, even though it may be fleeting. “

” Senpai…“,the girl in front of him looked guilty, but he knew whatever he said will not waver her decision.

One more thing he had loved about her.

"If its….any consolation… I mean–If its fine with you. We can still keep being friends.” she reached out her hand and took his, giving him a light squeeze. Her eyes were sincere.

.

.

.

Her senpai gave her a small smile. “Would you still help me when I ask?”

“Of course”. You assured him.

“Thank you.” he replied, giving your hand a little squeeze back.

“Hm.” you beamed, feeling all the stress leaving your body.

In fact… You felt relaxed.

Then a tingle came down your spine when his smiled slowly morpehed into something sinister.

A rush of electricity flowed through your veins and you couldn’t help but gasps as shockwaves hit every nerve in your body.

“Sen.. Senpai?” you were able to mutter before the shock turned to numbness and you immediately fell down when you tried to stand.

You couldn’t feel your legs. Or your hands. Or anything.

But you could see Jade slowly drawing circles on your hand, never letting you go as darkness began to consume you.

.

.

.

You woke up with a splash of water in your face.

“Shrimpy’s awake, yey!” you heard the excited voice of the more energetic Leech twin say.

You felt him throw his weight unto you as he proceeded to hug you… No.. Squeeze you.

Stop! STOP!

You wanted to say but you Couldn’t move a muscle.

In fact you couldn’t move anything. But you could feel.

Feel the pain of air being knocked off from your ribs as Floyd squeezed you painfully tight.

“Floyd.” came a voice from behind him. “Don’t bother y/n. Didn’t I say you could go play with her tomorrow. She’s very tired right now.”

“Eh? But I wanna play with her nowww!” the twin whined.

“No. We had an agreement. Come on Floyd, get on your way.” he replied gently, as if he was coaxing a child. “It’s not fun to play with her id she can’t react, right? Look at her, she’s paralysed. You won’t get the results you want.” he explained.

What ?

WHAT?!

“Hnngh. That’s true.” Floyd gave you one more bone crushing hug before he got from the bed where you laid and towards the door. “That would be boring. I want to see, Shrimpy’s crying face.”

You didn’t like it. The way they talked as if you weren’t there. As if.. You were a thing to be played with.  
...  
Hnngh. That’s true.“ Floyd gave you one more bone crushing hug before he got from the bed where you laid and towards the door. "That would be boring. I want to see, Shrimpy’s crying face.”

You didn’t like it. The way they talked as if you weren’t there. As if.. You were a thing to be played with.

.

.

.

“Yes, yes. I understand, goodnight, Floyd.” the more mature twin said as he locked the door when the other has left.

Jade eyes landed on the girl on his bed and he smiled, slowly approaching her. “I apologize y/n… This wasn’t exactly, how I wanted things to go.” he said. But he was lying if he didn’t know that the food and drink he gave you would paralyse you. “The mushrooms we gathered a few months ago, well I did find some good use for them.”

He took a towel from his bedside table and kneeled in front of you, wiping your wet face.

He was sure you were feeling very humiliated. He can see it in your eyes. It made him unconsciously lick his lips.

“ They make for fantastic entrees, you see. Especially as a sauce."He continued to explain, tucking a strand of your hair behind your ear and dabbing the water off your brow.” But it turns out they have some… Side effects. “

He saw your eyes go wide.

Yes. That’s nice.

It seems like you can hear him very well.

” You see it has a paralyzing effect, I found out after a little trial and error.“ He recalled how one of the slaves-ehem-students who tasted the dish fell down, mouth bubbling. They were able to find a cure though. ” And I was able to completely remove its effects through using the wine you’ve just drank. But the thing is, if you don’t drink enough the effect wouldn’t be completely debuffed.“ he grinned as tears formed in your eyes.

” You drank a whole glass, but I drank more before you’ve arrived. I was gonna offer you more, but it seems like the effects was too strong. For that, I apologize. “

.

.

.

He didn’t look apologetic, you noted in your frantic state.

You were panicking in the inside, but your limbs wouldn’t listen to you.

You were so angry.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

You should’ve never let your guard down. Now look at you. Helpless and trapped.

Hot angry tears pooling on your eyes and falling on your cheeks.

.

.

.

"Rest assured, I’ll do the best I can to help you.” Jade sweetly said as his eyes darkened as he looked at your helpless form. “Because after all, you did say you’d do the same for me.”

.

.

.

You wanted to shout. Wanted to scream. But you couldn’t. All you could do was cry. Cry as he touched you, groping unto your chest with his large hands.

“I read somewhere that massages can elevate the numbing.” he said, groping both your breasts in his hand.

Squeeze. Squeeze.

“If you feel something blink.”

But you couldn’t.

“Hm.”

His hand left hand left your chest, but it gave you more fear.

He gropped your thighs.

Squeeze. Squeeze. Squeeze.

You felt hot. Too hot.

“Do you feel anything? Blink, y/n.” he said again.

You wanted to blink.

Blink so he would stop.

But you just couldn’t, and it was torturing you.

You could feel everything.

And despite not wanting to, your body has betrayed you and reacted as heat pooled down there.

.

.

.

Jade was relentless.

He hand his hands everywhere, trying to get a reaction from you.

He began with your feet and massaged it, slowly climbing his way up to your thighs. His hands were cold, stimulating your nerves.

Then it went your stomach, his hands swiftly unbuttoning your shirt leaving you in your bra. To your chest, gripping both breasts gently while moving them in a circular motion. Then he lifted you up a little and his slender fingers traced a straight line on your spine, sending tingles of electricity everywhere.

You wanted to scream.

To fight.

To claw that smirk of his face.

But you couldn’t.

You couldn’t.

“It seems like the effect is really strong.” he said as he stood up from straddling your small form. Gently he propped your head up with two more pillows. “If the outside can’t feel anything…..” he fingers ghosted to your lips, to your cheeks and further down caressing your skirt before landing firmly on your inner thigh. “How about the inside?”, his thumb began drawing small circles near your core.

Ever so gently, like a gentleman, he landed a sweet kiss on your cheeks as his free hand pried your lips open.

.

.

.

If only you didn’t let your guard down.

Because ever since then you were trapped.

Trapped in his possessive arms.

And when the drug wore up, you still couldn’t leave.

Because you were paralyzed by fear.

Paralyzed by his anger.

Paralyzed by his love.


	6. Yan! Kalim x Reader: Kill them with Kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Between doing errands for Crowley and hiding your identity as a girl, you really don’t have time to deal with Kalim’s overbearing acts of kindness.

Ever since you’ve arrived in Twisted Wonderland you’ve never had a day of rest, your schedule flocked with schoolwork and random errands from your ever so absent headmaster.

No wonder your whole body hurts, muscles clenched, back aching and neck hurting randomly. You were extremely fatigued.

You wished you could go and just drink a potion to relieve your aches, but apparently magic potions seem to be more potent on you, since you’re a magic-less human being. You found that out the hard way because the last time you drank some tea to soothe the nerves, you went numb for a week.

Needless to say, you also avoid any other medicine not customly brewed by the infirmary for your case.

Speaking of cases…

Aside for your origin being unique, your circumstance of being the only girl in an all boys school was another thing that has become annoying to deal with as time goes by.

You can’t shower in the boys bathroom after PE so you have to run back to the ramshackle dorm. You can’t complain when Ace or Deuce hang their arms around you a little too much for comfort because they’ll notice. Your back is always hunched to hide the small bumps of your chest. Not to mention how you have to bind your chest everyday.

So it comes to no surprise the moment you stretch there’s a loud creak in your back that catches the attention of passing Scarabia dorm leader.

“Oh, y/n. Are you alright?” He asked, worriedly asking as he happen to pass by you in the hallways. “ That sounded bad.”

“Oh, nothing. Just a few muscle pain here and there. I’m used to in, senpai.” You brushed off his concern, not wanting to trouble him.

“ Really? You know you shouldn’t push yourself too much!”

_Here we go…_

“I know! Maybe you could go back with me! I know how to solve your problem, hehe!” Ever so brightly, he started to ramble. “ I know how to massage! I’ll get those knots of in no time! If you could just come with me right now, I could —”

He tried to grab your hand but you avoided him quickly before his fingers brushed against yours, clutching your arms to your chest as he looked at you in confusion.

You gave him an awkward smile.“ No thank you, senpai. "You took a step back.” I appreciate the offer but I just remembered I forgot something from the classroom. Well then bye! “ And off you ran.

Kalim watched you go, a frown decorating his usually cheery face.

🦂🦂🦂

Kalim Al Asim seem to have everything he could want for since birth. And it’s true. There was never anything he couldn’t get as long as it can be bought. Normally people who grew up like these are haughty and condescending. But not him.

Kalim was generous, energetic and kind. Known to never blow off, always keeping a cheerful and friendly disposition, making him well-liked by most of NRC. But there was a problem, though,his naivety caused him to be oblivious to other people’s woes.

He never really knows how his happy-go-lucky attitude can come off as stressful to some and when his friendliness and over-touchiness becomes unwelcome.

Thus, you had been keen of avoiding him. Nothing personal though, you really liked him at first. Felt his cheerfulness to be a breath of fresh air since arriving from this world.

But after Jamil’s overblot incident, Kalim became… excruatingly annoying and clingy.

He always seem to be everywhere you went, despite the both of you being in different grades. And he’s always so touchy-feely. Suddenly giving you a hug when you cross paths in the hallways. Jumping in your conversations with your friends when you converse. Seating next to you in the cafeteria, his body pushing itself beside you even if there was free space.

And oh gosh, the _spending_.

At first you accepted it, because you were low on allowance (damn you Crowley) that day. You promised to pay he when he treated you to a meal, which you did after a few weeks. But after that he never _stopped._

At first you felt only embarrassment because he was being _too_ nice and you can pay for your own meals. But all your polite rejections were all for naught because he seem to already bought you food once you even step one foot in the cafeteria.

It felt _humiliating_ now. It feels like he pitied you, and you _hated_ that. You were very much capable of taking care of yourself.

And that was only one of the things he spent on you.

He’d notice you jokingly complain about not having money for certain school materials then BOOM!One of his dorm members deliver it in front of your door step,all brand new along with a new of uniforms (for school, for lab, for PE, and the ceremonial robes, all in your size.)

You dropped your phone once in front of him, causing it to have some cracks, then BAM! The next day he’s giving you the latest model from a famous brand with a bright smile.

And then the others, completely unsolicited for no reason at all, were also pushed unto your unwilling arms,such as: Branded colognes and perfumes , quality silk fabric, incense from the land of Hot sands, Expensive tea, luxurious soaps, and the list goes on and on!

But what really takes the cake was when he visited you in the Ramshackle dorm one time, saw the state of the place and _immediately_ got it renovated with one (1) request from the Headmaster.

It was _infuriating!_

His acts of goodwill were unwanted and you were beginning to feel _suffocated,_ especially since you _couldn’t_ complain because he wasn’t technically doing anything wrong. But somehow it didn’t felt right either.

He was literally _killing_ you with _kindess_.

🦂🦂🦂

Jamil, after showing his true colors, shouldn’t be still caring for the rich heir, but alas old habits die hard. And so there he was tolerating a sulking Kalim who was kind enough to knock in the middle of the night in front of his room, ask if he can go in, then immediately went plopping on the nearest bed of pillows, crying his heart out about his woes.

” He seems to always avoid me, Jamil! I don’t understand…“ He began, hugging an oblong pillow to his chest, sniffling a little. "Did I do anything wrong?” He furrowed his eyebrows, mind racing.

Jamil looked at him unamused, knowing perfectly well why Y/N did what she did, as he was also on the receiving end of the same treatment not long ago. But he was used to it. _She_ wasn’t.

That’s right, _she._

Jamil Viper has always been sharp, and he knew that the girl was pretending to be a boy from the get-go. He didn’t really care though at first, but now…

He put the book he was reading down and looked at the white-haired boy with a devious glint in his eyes.“Kalim…”

🦂🦂🦂

Kalim was acting… _Odd._

You didn’t know when it started but he began to be less clingy, less talkative and less… _Aggressive_ with his gift giving.

In fact, he had apologized to you about it. Saying that he was at fault for not noticing that you were uncomfortable and that he’d never do it again. Not without your permission.

At first, you were skeptical by the sudden change of attitude but then a few weeks passed and he did well to keep his promise.

_Finally…_

Finally you could breath again.

No more unsolicited gifts, no more clingy touches, no more surprises purchases and smothering acts of generosity.

Thus, you let your guard down.

So after a month of feeling free as ever, who were you to deny Kalim, your innocent and kind friend, when he invited you and Grim over for banquet in the Scarabia dorms?

🦂🦂🦂

The party was grander than usual, and to be honest that shouldn’t have surprised you, given how the host likes to throw parties willy nilly all year round.

“Y/N let’s dance!” The white haired boy called out to you from the crowd, the music blaring loudly in a lively rhythm that made you move your head to the rhythm.

Laughing gleefully watching Grim already in the crowd busting some cute moves and at the way Kalim jumped around while dancing with him, you couldn’t help but nod your head and accept his outstretched hand, joining in the fast paced dance.

You never should’ve let your drink unattended.

🦂🦂🦂

Kalim was having the time of his life dancing with you. He _loved_ it. The way you laugh rang out as you tried to clumsily copy his expertly practiced dance moves. The way your eyes would sparkle in the light and your face would flush from bouncing around . The way your hands would brush against his and the way you looked so _mesmerising_ spinning around using the shawl you brought as a prop as you danced, the light fabric floating in the air then falling lightly over your head like a wedding veil.

_Badump!Badump!_

Kalim couldn’t help but fall more deep inlove with you.

That’s it. More deeper.

He never thought what he was experiencing at first was love.

At first, he thought he was just helping a friend out, but after you began avoiding him he began to realize the extent of his feelings.

He didn’t really care that you were a boy. He loved you as you are and thus he began to smother you with more gifts to attract you! Because everyone likes gifts, right?

But then…

Jamil told him you were a girl… A girl!

A girl in a school full of boys! Oh how Kalim delusions became stronger! If you were a girl then he has to do everything to keep you _safe!_ Make you more comfortable and he was about ready by then to go storm into your dorm in the dead of night and pull you into his arms,whisk you away to a whole new world!

But Jamil had grabbed him by the shoulders and sat him down. Explained how Kalim was coming on to strong on you which might’ve scared you away… He… He didn’t _like_ the sound of that.

He had to show you he loves you, but in a different way… But how, when you always ran away from the sight of him?

Turns out, his long - haired friend had a solution.

_Isn’t it nice when friends helps friends out?_

_🦂🦂🦂_

By the time you were finished dancing you were sweating bullets,but it was alright because finally, you were able to let loose. Your muscles were sore from the workout but you were also feeling happy! Giddy even!

You couldn’t help but burst into fits of giggles as you chugged your sweetened drink.

But that’s ok its not alcoholic!

Jamil would never serve anything like that.

You can drink as much as you liked!

Especially since the temperature is becoming smoldering _hot._

Like so _very, very hot._

Hot enough that your vision was beginning to blur and you should really be going home now but like, you haven’t relaxed in ages and the music was enticing you to dance some more!

You spun around and landed unto someone’s chest. You looked up, trying to blink the haziness away from your mind.

A cool hand touched your face and you followed it.

_Ah… That’s nice._

Before you knew it, you were led to a room and laid on a large bed where you began to strip yourself of your constricting clothes that felt uncomfortable as it began to stick to your sweaty body.

_So hot._

🦂🦂🦂

Kalim exited the room once he laid you down the bed, meeting Jamil outside the door.

“ She seems wasted, is that alright?” The white haired boy asked his vice dorm leader.

“It seems like the potion was more potent than I thought. Rest assured, she’s fine. What she took was merely a light aphrodisiac. She’ll be fine once it wears out.” The corner of Jamil’s mouth turned upwards. “ What are you waiting for? I’ve prepared all the materials, no need to worry. ”

Kalim let out a sigh of relief, his visage filling with excitement.

He could finally show y/n the extent of his love!

Nevermind he had to drug them, its fine. Everything will be fine. Its not wrong when he’s doing it for love, right? After all, y/n couldn’t possibly deny him after all the good he has done and the reason why he had done so!

Y/n will eventually fall inlove with him anyway.

She has to.

He couldn’t think why she wouldn’t, not when she’s showing signs of opening up to him.

Letting him hug her whenever they meet, accepting his gifts, chatting with him and dancing with him. How she’d look at him while he twirled her in the dance floor, with a wide smile and flushed face.

He was certain she feels the same way!

She just needs a little push to be honest with herself.

Jamil said so.

🦂🦂🦂

You squirmed in the bed, legs rubbing together as the heat around your body focused on a certain part that kept oozing with slickness that dripped down the slick sheets.

_“Fuck!”_

You couldn’t take it anymore. Something felt hot and that hot thing wanted to be paid attention to, you have to or you’ll probably _combust._

Your spread your legs, propping your back to the pillow behind you, finger slowly descending to the nub above your leaking core.

You did one experimental rub and then suddeny you threw your head back,moaning as your toes curles.

_That felt good._

You wanted _more_.

You’ve never touched yourself before but now seems like a good time to do so.

Your fingers began to glide up and down your folds and soon enough you were a moaning mess, totally lost in lust you didn’t even noticed how Kalim had long entered the room, watching you touch yourself with a heated stare.

🦂🦂🦂

Kalim’s pants were straining, watching you naked and touching yourself made him want to just jump right in with you.

He nearly was about to, but then he heard you let out one of the loudness lewdness moan yet, body trembling and toes curling before your body went slack panting, your chest heaving up and down.

It seems like you’ve reached an orgasm.

The Scarabia dorm leader quietly walked towards the bed, caressing your cheeks lovingly before tucking a stray strand of hair behind your ear.

_You looked so beautiful under the moonlight._

Smilling brightly, he adjusted your body, not caring about how you were so sweaty, in fact he liked your scent so much it almost drove him _crazy_.

Once he was satisfied with your position, he took a towel from the assortment of materials on the nearby desk, ready to swipe the sweat off your body to prep you for the massage.

He started with your legs, wiping each gently as if he was handling some sort of priceless treasure, careful not to be harsh on your skin. Then his hands wet up, skipping the source of the wetness, towards your chest with another towel, swiping on your stomach, between the valley of your chest and the two soft mounds.

You began to breathe heavily again, your flowet downstairs beginning to produce its own honey as every gentle swipe of the clothe on your body left a cool sensation that became burning hot after a few seconds.

Soon Kalim was done cleaning up your whole body except from downstairs.

He looked at your eyes, half lidded and staring at him and he gave you a cheerful smile before taking an agonizing slow swipe on your core, the clothe pressing on your hole before slowly ascending, brushing against your clit, eliciting from you a wanton moan that made the man in front of you press a heated kiss on your forehead before raising his head taking the clothe covered with your fluids and taking a long lick of it, a string connecting his tongue and the fabric, staring straight into your eyes. Your heart shaped pupils meeting his red hot ones.

🦂🦂🦂

It feels so _nice_.

So nice how he spread oil around your body, worshiping each part of you as he does so.

The way his strong hands would undo the knots on your back making you groan and moan in satisfaction as stress began to leave your body.

It was such a lovely beautiful feeling to have.

You felt like a goddess.

“ You’re so beautiful, y/n.” He’d whisper in your ears as he propped himself on his knees, one leg between your torso, using his upper body strength to efficently massage your soft and compliant body, slippery with the oil he had spread around beforehand.

His hands went up and down your back, towards the curve of your spine then the plumpness of your ass, massaging it in circles with his large arms, his hard dick sliding against your folds, leaking precum that coated your hole and slid towards your folds,mixing with your liquids.

Soon enough, he won’t be able to take it and skip the foreplay…. He just needs to know…

A finger dipped inside of you and you groaned, your toes curling and legs stiffening before melting and falling on the soft silken mattress.

“Kalim…”

The tanned finger went deeper and deeper inside your virgin pussy until it curled itself up. “ AH~!”

You raised your head which was swiftly pushed down gently on the soft pillows,your mouth ajar and drooling…

Another finger joined inside, scissoring within your hot insides ans you arched your back as it stretched you. Prepared you.

You felt a knot in your stomach as his fingers moved faster. _Faster_. **_FASTER!!!_**

Edging you towards another intense orgasms and _then!!!_

And then it was gone.

He pulled out his fingers out with a soft squelch and with a casual cheery laugh, as if he wasn’t fucking your brains out, he removed himself from top of you. “ Something’s missing.”

Your eyes rolled around as you felt annoyed and empty. Your hand sliding towards your core when Kalim caught it, gave the back of it a kiss telling you to be patient or _else._

Soon, for what felt like eternity he came back with something jingling in his hands.

_Jewelry._

He helped you up to sit as he lovingly put golden bangles in one hand and a ring bracelet on another, designed with white diamonds and rubies, kissing it once he put it on.

Then an anklet around both feet, designed one silver and one gold before he raised your thighs around and gave it a sweet lingering wet kiss than made you feel butterflies.

Finally, he reached over around your neck, putting around you a golden collar then kissing you deeply as his eyes drank in your adorned form.

Everything felt perfect as he pushed you back to the soft pillows below, your arms going around his naked shoulders as you moaned between the kissing, your tongues lapping against each other as your eager body wrapped grinded against his, your soaking cunt looking for friction as his length slid on your soft stomach and not your heated hole.

He kept kissing you until you felt dizzy as drool escape your mouths and the sound of tongue against tongue making loud slurps within the confines of the room.

He took a nip of your lips, playing with its plumpness before he let it go and began his trek leaving wet kisses on your jaw and the crook of your neck as his hand focused on both your perked nipples, alternating between the two, twisting, pinching and rolling it between his fingers.

Kalim took a great whiff of your scent by the crook of your neck before leaving a bruising bite that he sucked and licked before ascending towards your bosom, his hands trailing downwards, memorizing every curve, before he sucked your awaiting nipples making you let out moans, more lewder by the second, and wrap your legs around his.

Soon, just by how he played with your peaks the wetness between your folds doubled and you swear you can see stars as your eyes rolled back behind your head, your nails leaving red marks on his back.

And then he was gone…

_Again._

Raising his torso and watching your slick body illuminated by the moonlight.

He leaned into your ears, smiled his usual smile and whispered hotly after licking the shell of your ears:

“I’m gonna _mess_ you up.”

And then he slid himself down, propping your legs on his shoulders and diving down without warning between your legs, taking a long and languid lick between your folds which made your groan and your legs thrash about, his arms automatically holding both in a bruising grip before his lips and tongue spread you open, tongue delving deeper inside your pussy making you go crazy.

Your body trembled and your hands found itself pulling on his white hair, pushing him deeper unto your dripping cunt until he began _sucking_ on your clit so hard, his tongue swirling around the bud your vision began to darken as your orgasm took over, your insides constricting against his long tongue before you _squirted_ with a loud moan on his face.

Kalim grinned as he lapped up all that you gave, basking in your natural scent before licking the cum around his lips, ruby red eyes watching your body go slack.

_Its not over yet._

🦂🦂🦂

You don’t know how many rounds it has been because all you felt is the vibrations that made your body tremble as Kalim roughly thrusted inside your tight pussy, juices splashing about and coating down your legs.

The aphrodisiac has long since lost its effects but you were oh so lost in pleasure you didn’t care. “ Ah! Kalim!”

You screamed his name as he pounded your once virgin hole from behind, his arms securing your hips as he fucked you doggy style.

“Y/N!” He called your name as he moved faster, dick not seeming to flatten in any moment as he drank in your lewd form, head pressed against the pillow, hands gripping the bed sheets as you whimpered whenever he hit deep and hard on your g-spot, cunt overflowing with cum that a noticeable bulge on your stomach was forming. “ Y/N!”

A loud slap on your bum made you gasp aloud, legs going weak as you were overtook by another orgasm.

Kalim flipped you over to your back, not pulling out, and pounding some more on your well lubricated redden pussy. The sound of lewd squelching filling the room as your cum and his mixed together inside and outside of you.

“I’m gonna fuck you up!” He growled so uncharacteristically, giving a deep thrust as his half lidded eyes stared at the hickeys blooming on your body. “ Make you round and plump!” He pulled out, just to push hard back in as your fucked up state couldn’t conjure anything but his name.

The Asim heir was so lost in pleasure and happiness he couldn’t help but imagine you swollen with his child while his many future children surrounded you and happily caressed the stomach where their future sibling resided.

🦂🦂🦂

Kalim woke up, for the first time in his life, by himself. The sun yet to rise from the horizon but the air smelled like the dawn was approaching.

And sex.

Definitely sex.

He propped himself up with one hand and took a quick look of your form.

You looked relaxed.

Happy.

And so was he. He leaned in a gave you a quick peck on the head before he heard a soft knock on his door.

“It’s Jamil.”

Kalim’s smile grew and before he knew it he stood out from bed, still naked, and opened the door to greet his friend.

“ Good morning, Jamil.” He greeted cheerfully, back to his normal self as if he wasn’t plowing deep inside you even after you long passed out in exhaustion.

Jamil took one look at him, clicked his tongue then quickly entered and locked the door, a tray containing a basin and a pitcher of cool water in his arms.

“ I take it you enjoyed last night.” The vice dorm said, his eyes nonchalantly looking at the sleeping girl covered in hickies on the king sized bed. He poured water in a cup and gave it to Kalim.

“It was wonderful!” The Scarabia dorm leader replied as he downed his drink before he gave a sigh of contentment.“ Where’d you put Grim anyways?” He asked, rembering the cat monster.

“ Sleeping in one of the guest rooms.” He said without a beat before getting a clean towel from one of the drawers to clean up the sleeping girl.

_Tsk. He was too excited._

Kalim walked towards him and then threw his arms around the working male. “Kalim! Hey! I’m working!”

The red-eyed male smiled, laughing before letting go and taking a clean towel from the drawer to do the same.

“Thanks for the help, Jamil.” He said, eyes soft as he lightly dab the towel in the basin, squeezed it, and then gently dabbed it on the face of the slumbering female who scrunched her nose adorably in her sleep. “ I’m sure y/n would appreciate all you’ve done for us. ”.

Jamil’s eyes focused on the girl’s face before it looked towards the corner, landing on Kalim’s greatful face. He smirked and took a strand of the girl’s hair and kissed it within his palms.

Kalim’s smile grew wider.

“I’m sure she’ll love it when it’s your turn! After all, you were the one who taught me!” He cheered, leaning his head on the Vice dorm head’s shoulder. “We’re gonna have so much fun! Hehe.”

Jamil patted the boy’s head softly with his free hand, his eyes glinting in glee as his plan worked this time.

_Looks like we’re now both trapped in this cage, y/n._

Despite what Kalim had said after the overblot incident, Jamil can never be truly free of his duties. So if he was gonna be stuck serving the cheery idiot ~~whom he had grew fond of try as he might deny it~~ in the long run.

Why not spend it with someone he could tolerate to an extent? Doesn’t it sound poetic to be stuck with the same person who foiled his plans the first time? What delicious irony.

You slowly stirred from your sleep, eyes slowly fluttering open to meet two faces, one giddy and one sly.


	7. Malleusx F! Reader : Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malleus offers you a new home.

Malleus had given you what Crowley had promised and failed to do , your home and your family.

Just not in a way you thought he would.

🐲🐲🐲

Tired and worn out, that’s how you find yourself after NRC’s graduation ceremony. Two years. It has been two years since you’ve arrived in this strange world. Crowley had promised he’d find you a way back, but as the years pass by you’re beginning to lose hope.

“Why do you look so down, child of man?” a voice called up, startling you a little which made you stand up from the bench you sat upon.

“Malleus…”

“Yes?” he asked.

“Why are you here?”

“I ask you the same question, why are you here outside your dorm late at night?” he asked back as his emerald orbs stared down at your smaller form. “ Were you not tired after assisting during the ceremony?”

“Oh. Oh, yeah I was.” you let out a small awkward laugh, scratching the back of your head. “I just.. Just wanted to cool down a little bit.”

“ How about you? Aren’t you suppose to go home to the Valley of Thorns. You know being a Prince and all, they wouldn’t have prepared a parade and ball of some sorts. ” you jokingly said, winking at the fae in front of you.

The night was cold and the moon was hidden, you shivered a little, remembering that you were only wearing a pair of pants and a T-shirt, your much thicker ceremony robes long deposited in the laundry basket.

“ I came to get…something I’ve left behind.” he explained, the intensity of his gaze in you making you fidgety. After two years of friendship, you still found him a little intimidating, what with him standing several heads taller than you are plus the fact that he wasn’t only one of the most powerful wizards in Twisted Wonderland, he also happened to be a prince. A fae Prince, to be exact.

“ Oh, well. Did you happen to leave it around here? I could help you retrieve it.” you offered, turning around to survey your surroundings.

A hand landed on your shoulder.

“Have you ever missed your world, y/n?”

You stopped on your tracks.

For a moment you were silent.

_That hit the spot…_

“Yeah, of course . Of course I do.” you answered, fist clenching and eyebrows furrowing. “ I miss my mom, my dad, my siblings.” Your lips quivered as you bit back a incoming sob. “My home…”

“I can give that all back to you.” The dark fae replied wo casually that it took you a few seconds to register what he said.

“What?” you swivelled back so quickly you lost your balance.

“Ah!”

🐲🐲🐲

Malleus caught the young girl around his arms before she could slip. It would be embarrassing to admit, but for a moment he was startled. Him, the noble and proud heir to the Valley of thorns, scared because he thought a mere human would get hurt.

_You’ve certainly carved your existence in my head._

“Really?” the girl said, their eyes sparkling, lit with hope. “You could do that?” She asked in wonder, staring back into his eyes (a huge feat), as he gently helped her stand on her two feet, his arms on her waist.

_How enchanting._

The way she looked at him made him feel warm and welcome. A feeling he had been searching for all his life.

It wasn’t fear.

It wasn’t adoration.

No.

It was…

“…. Love.”

His serpentine eyes widened.

🐲🐲🐲

“I would love that…” you confessed, words quiet as a whisper as you closed your eyes. “Home.”

You tried to recall your home. Your mother’s loving smile. Your father’s laugh. Your siblings taunts and mischievous banters. The faces of your friends….

Interlapping with the faces of the friends of you had now.

 _Oh_.

_If I leave, I’m also leaving them behind. And Grim… Grim had no one…_

You took in a deep breath and opened your eyes.

“I do want to go home, but not right now.” You said, surprising not only yourself but also the male in front of you. “I atleast want to have time to prepare. To say goodbye to my friends.”

🐲🐲🐲

_Friends_

How those words hurt his ears.

Friendship wasn’t something he had before he met you. Everyone and anyone who had approached him had ulterior motives, and most of the time no one actually did, too afraid to accidentally incur his wrath when his actions did not present do be of that nature.

Only you approached him so openly and so willingly.

And when you found out who he was, you didn’t run away, instead you offered your friendship. Your kindness. Your time. Your comfort.

So it wasn’t his fault he had fallen inlove with you, a mere magicless human being from another world.

You have thrown his world into a frenzy, made him confused with the odd budding feeling he felt whenever his eyes laid on you.

He was ancient compared to you, but he felt like a boy going through adolescence as he tried to make sense of the emotions you’d made him experience.

He wanted to always be near you. He wanted to know everything about you. He wanted to hear your laugh, to watch you smile, to smell your scent, and to feel your presence all the time.

He wanted you.

All of you.

_And if you want something, you won’t let it slip away._

Lilia had advised him with a meaningful smile before the graduation ended.

_Yes. That’s true._

He can’t let you go.

He has to have you by whatever means possible.

🐲 🐲🐲

“Come with me.”

“What?” Malleus voice was abrupt but firm as he held you closer to his chest, his hands had never left your side,you realized. You tried to gently push him away, but he didn’t budge. “ Malleus, what do you mean? Right now? I Can’t. Grim. The headmaster—”

 _Oof_!

He hugged you closer, your head burrowing into his broad chest, his arms tightening around you. “I can give you all you want. Just come with me y/n. Don’t think twice.” he pleaded.

 _Pleaded_?

His voice sounded so desperate it broke your heart.

🐲🐲🐲

“Malleus…” Y/N called out his name so gently and so lovingly that his heart couldn’t help but skip a bit.

“Yes, my love?”

You flinched.

🐲🐲🐲

_My love?_

Your hand that were supposed to caress itself on his cheeks stopped in its tracks.

_Does he…?_

Realization struck you like a cold bucket of water.

_Oh no._

_**Oh no no no** _

You liked Malleus.

_But not…. Not like that._

He was a friend.

You appreciated his companionship.

You never expected to get his love.

_I can’t…. I can’t make him hope._

You began to struggle.

🐲🐲🐲

Malleus was taken off guard as the human in his arms began squirming away from his embrace. Gone were her loving voice, replaced by one of frenzied explanations.

“ Please let go of me. I… I need to breathe.” she said, but he didn’t want to let go. If he did, he felt like she’d run.

He tigtened his grip.

“Malleus, please.” she pleaded, stopping her actions as she looked into his eyes. “Stop.”

And so he let go.

“I… I don’t feel the same way.”

Nevermind that.

🐲🐲🐲

Green embers rose from nowhere surrounding the two.

Thunder crashed and lightning struck in the sky.

And then, in a blink of an eye green flames appeared and dissipated withun seconds, leaving no trace behind.

🐲🐲🐲

Days.Weeks. Months…

To be honest, you had already lost count as you laid on a plush bed inside a luxurious room that if it could talk, would’ve called you an unworthy peasant.

A gilded cage for the unwilling lover of the heir to the Valley of thorns.

Malleus had kidnapped you a dropped you in this room.

After that he never returned.

Food and water had magically presented itself three times a day so you didn’t starve. Your room was so huge it had other rooms in it, it has its own living room with coaches and s giant fireplace, a bathroom with a pool and a small waterfall (what?), a bedroom with a large canopy bed, a walk-in closet filled with gowns and a door that led to a solarium.

It seems like he had everything prepared to take care of a human being.

He forgot one crucial thing though.

Humans need people to talk to.

By the first week of being trapped, it wasn’t really your priority. You were too busy crying or distressing over your situation.

By the second week you did nothing but sleep because you were too tired.

By the third week you began to search for an exit,but every without was locked and unbreakable and no door led to the outside.

By the fourth week you’ve resorted to talking to yourself and then sewing a small plushie of your cat monster companion you’ve unwillingly left behind.

You awfully wanted someine to talk to, but then again maybe you wish you hadn’t as the first words you hear after months from someone made your blood boil.

🐲🐲🐲

“ A… An engagement party?!” you couldn’t believe your ears. Lilia, your captor’s guardian, sat cheerfully in a seat across from yours,enjoying a nice cup of tea as if he didn’t just dropped a bomb on you.“ I…you! He!” you stuttered out, unable to find the right words that would convey your frustration.

“Don’t worry your pretty little head, the preparations have been carried out.” The bobbed-hair fae said, ignoring your actions. “It took a while of convincing the other nobles, but in the end most had agreed to your marrige with Malleus.” he jovially declared. “ Fufufu~How time flies. One day he’s just emerging from his egg now he’s off to get married!”

Everything he said sounded wrong in your ears.

“ Married?!He didn’t even talk to me for who knows how long after kidnapping me! "You exclaimed, pulling on the skirt you were forced to wear by the maids who suddenly appeared one day.” This isn’t right Lilia-senpai! “

” You must forgive Malleus, he is new to this. He’s a little embarrassed to meet you, but rest assured you will meet him at the party tonight.“ He explained, as if he was talking to a child throwing a tantrum. ” Ah~young love. “

You felt sick.

” I never agreed to any of this. “

” You don’t need to, my dear we’ve taken care of it for you! “The fae replied back, calm as ever while you grew more and more frantic.

” I DON’T WANT TO MARRY HIM! “you yelled, stress making you impulsively stand up from the coach.” I DON’T LOVE HMFF–!

Before you could finish your words, a whisp of green smoke made your mouth clamped shut.

“Careful with your words, y/n.” The ancient fae warned, his words now dripping with something dark as his crimson eyes focused on you. “ Remember where you are, the walls have ears.”

With that he released the spell and you sat down.

“Malleus does not want to threaten you and so far he had been only true to his promise. You wanted to have a home and a family? He was willing to provide that.” He began. “I’ve watched the child grow up, y/n. He maybe cold but inside he is very very fragile. And I hate for you to break his poor heart, because even I don’t know what he’d do.” He concluded.

“Is that a threat?”

“No. A mere warning.” He stood up from his seat. He’ll never hurt you,but I can’t say the same for your friends. “ And with that sadistic remark, he disappeared.

🐲🐲🐲

Come the next day, by the first ray of sunlight you were dragged out off your comfortable bed, which was on the couch in the solarium, by the three maids they’ve assigned to take care of you.

You never go their names, as they never spoke, not even once, so you had to improvise and call them by the color of their skirts, namely:Red, Periwinkle and Leaf (didn’t sound right to call her Greenie).

Nothing has ever made you more tired and refreshed in your entire life as they washed you up (you struggled but lost) until your skin stung a little, then they exfoliated, then moisturised and all the other steps you didn’t know the name of, they just slathered so much until your skin was soft as a baby’s. They gave you a relaxing massage then after that another dozen more steps that would’ve given Vil’s routine a run for its money.

Then, by the time the sun was a mere half an hour away from setting, they were finished and you were famished (as all they offered you for a meal was a cup of water and some biscuits).

You looked at yourself in front of the mirror and was in awe.

You didn’t look like yourself.

You looked ethereal.

 _Inhuman_.

You gulped, staring away from the mirror after doing a once over on your appearance.

Surprisingly enough, they didn’t dress you in an overly extravagant gown, but rather in a simple f/c gown with a skirt that fell like a waterfall, it’s bottom embroidered by vines and flowers climbing up towards your waist while its the bodice had a sweet heart neckline with off the shoulder straps. Your hair was styled like your usual, but the meticulous washing and styling made in silky, and was adorned with flowers you were sure you saw in the bouquets in thr weddings you attended back home.

No sooner than the last strand of hair was arranged, the last stroke of the make up brush done, and the last attention to other details taken care of, double doors magically appeared out of thin air followed by two familiar figures,one green-haired and one silver - haired.

You stared at their faces, trying to find a reaction. Anything that would give you a clue if you could trust them. Maybe ask for their help.

_There was none._

You clenched your fist as you tried to hold your head up high.

_They will not see you falter._

With a nod from you, they opened each door and you entered the dragon’s lair.

🐲🐲🐲

You didn’t know what to espect, I mean, you knew you were gonna be greeted by hundreds of eyes but you weren’t at all prepared by the impact.

A thousand or so eyes were on you as you exited the door and found yourself up on a grand staircase overlooking an even grander ballroom. And as far as you can see, a red carpet that lead to the throne, only there were two of it.

You took a step back, something rising in the pits of your stomach. You felt nauseated. You wanted to run.

You took another step.

Then you collided on someone’s back.

Every bit of your being told you not to take another move.

🐲🐲🐲

Malleus looked absolutely breathtaking as he offered his arm to you. He didn’t look quite like himself as he wore a suite befitting royalty such as himself, but instead of his usual dark attire, he had opted for the colors white and gold. He looked more Princely than fae, more human, more kind. And he looking at you like you were the most precious jewel he had ever laid his eyes upon.

In a daze you let him hook your arm around his and then both of you walked the aisle towards the thrones.

🐲🐲🐲

You tried not to squirm on your seat as one by one Malleus’ vassals presented themselves in front of both of you, giving their blessings and well wishes as well as leaving engagement gifts so wondrous you would’ve been in awe if you weren’t being kept there against your will.

You wanted to speak to Malleus, try to change his mind if you could, but you wanted to do it without alerting everyone else.

A national crisis isn’t another problem you wanted on your plate.

_Just seat still. Don’t move. Just smile. Wait for the perfect timing._

🐲🐲🐲

Malleus kept a straight face as he nodded to each greeting and flattery,but his eyes always returned to his beloved every now and then. Looking for a reaction.

Seeing if there’s something that took her interest among the presented gifts.

It didn’t show but the dark fae was nervous. Love was foreign to him, and he wanted to get everything right. He wanted his beloved to choose him, he wanted to show her all he could offer so that she’d see what she’d be missing. And maybe then she’d love him back.

Oh how his heart ache, watching her in her room, alone, moping, crying the first weeks.

He wanted to scoop her in his arms, to kiss and caress her. Mark her as his for all to see,but he didn’t…. Not yet.

Y/N was the first person who didn’t look at him like a monster. He didn’t want her to start now.

So with self-restraint he avoided her room at all cost, in order not to let his instincts get the better of him.

He had held meetings, concocted plans and arranged everything so it would fit to her liking. Ofcourse some didn’t agree with his wish to marry a human, but Lilia took care of that. He didn’t question his methods at all, even when the baby-faced fae ripped off an elderly council member’s face off. Its not like he didn’t do the same when assassins came for your life, each of whom suffered fates worst than death as he made sure they and whoever sent them as well as their whole ancestry were cursed of never ending pain that felt like they were being eaten and burned alive at the same time.

After that all was well.

No one had anymore objections to give. Too afraid to suffer the same fate. After that ordeal, he just needed to warp time and space so that the endless night in the Valley of thorns was no more.

All for his beloved bride-to-be.

🐲🐲🐲

Once all the greetings were done and the gifts were given, the banquet began. Tables appeared from nowhere and everyone took a seat. In front of you both, your own table appeared, filled with food that you noticed were mostly your favorite. You also noticed a tall icecream parfait among the dishes presented.

Your stomach growled.

_I should probably eat._

You need the energy to talk to Malleus later.

And with that thought in mind you picked up your utensils.

🐲🐲🐲

Lilia watched the young couple eat together, different expressions on their faces.

The young woman looked like she’s stuffing herself her last meal before battle, as a determined look was on her face.

Meanwhile, his ward looked as stoic as ever, but he knew that the younger fae kept looking at the girl. He knew Malleus was happy inside because the girl was eating.

Lilia couldn’t help but heave a worried sigh as he snapped the neck of a spy from the tree that overlooked the castle’s large windows.

” I do hope it won’t hurt him too much.“ He said to no one in particular as he let the body fell from his hand and burn into green flames that left no ashes behind. ” Humans could be so cruel and hard to please.“

_But it’s a lesson he needs to learn for himself._

🐲🐲🐲

The banquet finished and the dancing began as the tables disappeared and music began to reverberate through the vast halls.

You couldn’t help but be dazzled as skirts fluttered across the ballroom as each fae found a partner and danced to the soft melody.

The scene was enchanting as bright fire-fly like lights surrounded the place as the lights dimmed a little, creating a magical atmosphere.

"May I?”

You jumped slightly on your ~~throne~~ seat, as Malleus made his presence known in front of you. He bent a little and offered you his hand.

His viridescent eyes stared into your soul.

And thousand others watched you from behind him.

You clutched the goblet you didn’t know was still in your hand harder.

You have to say yes.

_Keep him in a good mood._

Then you’ll drop him the question later.

_Yes, that’s it._

You downed the drink in your hand.

_Everything was gonna be alright._

🐲🐲🐲

Everything was not alright.

For the entirety of the party you were giddy, giggling and completely out of it.

You were sure you stumbled a lot of times during the dance despite Malleus not saying otherwise, all he did was keep you close to him as he twirled and lifted you around with the expertise of a graceful dancer.

He kept whispering something in your ears

_Blah blah love blah beautiful bla blah bla_

_Blah blah I can’t wait to have a family with you blah_

Your brain was too intoxicated by the dammed fairy juice-wine thingy you’ve drank before and now you were a mess.

You couldn’t comprehend what’s happening and all you wanted was to dance, laugh and maybe sing.

_That table looks like a nice stage, I wanna gooooo upppp and sinnnngggg!!_

🐲🐲🐲

Malleus had watched you lose control of yourself. He really should’ve stopped you from climbing on top of the piano, but you looked so happy he just couldn’t stop you from doing so.. He was so enchanted by your sweet smile.

And when you sang, he felt like he was bewitched.

 _Bewitched_.

Such an odd thing to think, especially since between the two of you, he was the one who could’ve made you fall in love with him in a snap of his fingers, but it was the opposite.

_He loved you so so much._

He couldn’t help but want all of you to himself that he had to temporarily curse everyone else to be blind and deaf so he could be the only recipient of your drunken acts.

Malleus carried you out of the venue after you tried to jump off the piano towards the writhing guests below to “crowd surf”, as you called it.

Until now you’re still squirming in his arms, wanting to go back and do an “encore”. The prince couldn’t help but chuckle at your puffed cheeks as you weakly hit his chest as a form of retaliation.

_You were so cute._

🐲🐲🐲

The horned-boy gently laid you down on your bed, ready to leave you for the night. You kicked your heels off yourself as you curled into a ball. “Good night, my love.” he said as he gazed fondly at your form, leaving in to give you a kiss on the cheek.

🐲🐲🐲

_Hot. You felt very hot._

Slowly, your discomfort made you open your tired eyes which it meet with your captor.

He immediately stopped his tracks, pale skin colored with a blush like a child being caught doing something he shouldn’t.

You giggled.

_Huh… What was I was supposed to do again?_

Malleus was about to lean back when you remembered.

_Ah. Now I remember_

You pulled the boy in front of you towards you by wrapping your arms around him, your delirious state unabling you to think properly.

_Put him in a good mood._

🐲🐲🐲

Malleus froze as his lips met his lover’s.

_Soft._

His eyes fell unto her face and his heart skipped several beats. Her eyes were closed and the moonlight coming from the bedroom window illuminated her disheveled form. Make up smudged and clothes clinging to her curves. Her skirt have rode up to her thighs due to her incessant kicking to remove her shoes a few minutes ago, displaying her smooth legs for his eyes to drink in…

Then she bit his lip to prod it open and something in him snapped

🐲🐲🐲

Your tongues fought for dominance as he positioned himself above you, straddling your waist and propping his hand on the side of your head for balance.

His forked tongue made you feel hotter as it wrapped itself around your tongue, the slurping sound it created ringing in your ears.

Your hands wound clumsily on his hair until it found itself on his horns, you held unto it and pulled him closer which elicited a lustful groan from the dragon fae, prodding him to push his tongue deeper into your throat,your drool dripping down the pillows.

“Hmmppfff.”

You began to caress his stiff horns while his free hand hastily undid your bodies, pulling it down revealing that you held nothing underneath.

Your pink peaks perked due to the cool air until his hand found itself latching unto it, squeezing, teasing and rolling it between his fingers making you moan into the kiss as wetness gathered downstairs.

For a moment he broke the kiss which made you whine in response while at the same time your lungs sought for oxygen. “Malleus~”

🐲🐲🐲

Malleus couldn’t help himself as he drank in your figure, naked and vulnerabal underneath him.

 _You were so mesmerising_.

He quickly leaned back towards his fiancée when he heard his name being called out wantonly.

He smirked as he saw the girl groan when he didn’t meet her awaiting lips. Instead, he peppered her collarbones with kisses and stopped in a particular part that made the young woman let out a lustful moan.

_Perfect._

He sucked and licked the spot as his free hand switched between each of her pink peaks.

He burrowed his nose unto her neck, savoring her scent before biting down hard.

🐲🐲🐲

You let out a scream, the sound a mix of pleasure and pain as you clung tightly to his shirt, swiftly undoing the buttons because by gods, your hot body sought for relief and he was oh so cool to touch.

“Y/N.” he breathed out cooly into your ears after living a dark mark on your collarbone. “Y/N, my love.” he called out again as he let you slide off his upper clothing from his body revealing his pale skin underneath.

You felt something hard poking your stomach and you couldn’t help but reply with his name,which only made the fae cling his arms around yours leaving you chest to chest.

Soft against hard…

You slowly traced your fingers along his spine until the loud sounds of wings unfurling made you widen your eyes.

“So pretty….” You mused as your fingers gently caressed its curves and pointed edges. “Very very pretty.”

The boy raised his head, meeting your eyes as it displayed a dozens of emotions at once.

You smiled.

“You’re very beautiful, Malleus Draconia.”

🐲🐲🐲

He didn’t know he was crying until small droplets fell unto y/n’s flushed cheeks.

 _Beautiful_.

How can one word make him fall deeper inlove.

He felt like he was about to go crazy.

“My beloved, y/n.”

He called out her name over and over again. “ I promise you a home, a family,everything you wish for, as long as you choose to stay with me.” he pleaded, throwing his pride away as he kissed her cheeks lovingly, adoration in his eyes.

And then his mischievous fingers fell unto her thighs, climbing higher and higher until it met a dead end.

There was a sound of ripping fabric as he ripped off your stockings before his fingers landed unto her heat, soaking and hot.

“Choose me.”

🐲🐲🐲

“ _No_.”

Came the answer from your lips which made the fingers on you stop its movement. “No. I wann go home!” you whined, kicking your legs around like a child. “Home! Home! Home!”

🐲🐲🐲

Malleus couldn’t bear it. Bear to hear his beloved’s rejection for the second time. With a heavy heart his hand went to your forhead. “Sleep.”

And so she did.

He heaved a deep breath as anger began to manifest in his chest. Why were you being so difficult? One moment your touching him and calling him beautiful the next you wanted to escape his arms.

_Humans are so fickle._

His eyes landed on your sleeping form, he could always continue what you’ve began, with or without you being conscious.

His patience is running thin.

He leaned unto you again, about to delve into a kiss when his eyes landed on a plush toy on your bedside table.

Quickly he snatched it and observed its familiar silhouette. A stripe ribbon. Cat ears. Sharp teeth. Cat ears.

His serpentine eyes burnt bright in anger, the doll engulfed into flames in a matter of seconds.

_We have to move it closer._

🐲🐲🐲

You woke up in a daze with the sun shining on your face and a wedding gown propped unto a mannequin near your window.

Adrenaline rushed into your veins.

“What?Why is it?” you tried to stand up but your legs gave out, making you pathetically fall on the floor beside your bed.

You felt weak.

“Congratulations on your wedding, sleeping beauty.”

The mischievous voice that greeted you made you turn your head.

You swore under your breath as you saw Lilia wearing what you could guess were traditional fae wedding garbs. “ Aren’t you lucky! Usually, it takes 10 years after engagement for a Draconia to marry their betrothed. You only needed one.” He grinned, a dark glint in his eyes. “You didn’t even went through the Test of Fidelity,Magic and power, Fufufu~. I would’ve been fun to see what you’d how well you could do in the arena.”

“ What do you mean?” you asked in disbelief. You were so confused. _What’s happening?_

 _“_ Go on ladies, get the bride ready, we wouldn’t want her to be late for her own wedding wouldn’t we?”

“Wait! Stop!” You called out as you struggled to make your legs work from underneath you. “What do you mean?”

“Oh dear, yes. I almost forgot. Silly me, I’m getting too old.” He stopped in tracks and threw you a potion which you caught in your hands. “Drink up, my dear. You haven’t stretched your muscles in a year. Wouldn’t be embarrassing to trip down the aisle.”

 _Oh_.

Your heart dropped into your throat.

Angry tears began to spill from your eyes as you registered what Lilia had said.

You’ve been in slumber for over a year.

_How are you gonna escape now?_

🐲🐲🐲

“ Lilia. ” the older fae was greeted by the groom calling out his name after he transported himself in the venue. “How was she?”

“Looking a little ragged, but otherwise she seemed fine, Malleus.” Lilia replied as he stoof behind the Prince who was looking at a mirror in front of him. “Don’t fret, my child. It’s a happy event.”

🐲🐲🐲

You felt like you were traveling to your death as you slowly walked down the aisle. Legs too weak to move faster, even with the potion you consumed.

Everything felt so wrong.

You had no choice on the matter of getting married to Malleus, you felt you weren’t being treated like a person but instead a _thing,_ which had no autonomy over your own decisions.

The wedding march sounded like wailing. The guests looked like monsters. The beautiful white wedding gown you wore were like heavy shackles.

You couldn’t help but bite back a whimper under your veil.

_This isn’t right. I can’t let this happen._

A million thoughts raced through your head under the bright Spring sky, you tried to recall anything, anything that could save you from your predicament.

You were so lost in thoughts. You didn’t even notice you were already in front of the altar, Malleus in garbs of white and gold, by your side.

🐲🐲🐲

Time goes fast when your thinking of plans to escape a Prince who’s obsessed with you, his obviously sadistic guardian, his two guards standing by the side and the thousands of fae who attended the wedding you were forced to participate in.

You didn’t even register Maellus pouring his heart out in his vows and slipping the a golden band on your left finger until Lilia, the wedding officiant (for some reason), turned to you and drop the question.

“ Will you, Y/N L/N, human and other worlder, accept to tie your heart to that of Malleus Draconia, Heir to the Valley of thorns, to love and to sweetly hold. To care and to spend your lives together, as future King and Queen, husband and wife, Equals for Eternity? ”

_No. Say no._

But your lips couldn’t move. Something was stopping you. Maybe it was nervousness.Maybe it was fear.

Maybe it was the way the dark fae looked at you, his gaze piercing its way to your heart.

“ _No_.”

You forced your lips to mutter.

“ NO! ”

Several gasp from the crowd was heard as you dropped your bouquet and jumped off the altar, ripping the side of your dress, as you proceeded to sprint in the aisle.

You expected him to call out your name, to plead for you to return.

You had already thrown caution to the wind, steeled your resolved not to do so if he ever does.

He didn’t.

Instead, you were met with tall green flames that surrounded you before you could even reach the arc of flowers that served as a portal.

You were trapped.

In your desperation, you tried to test the intensity of the flame, if you could run through it, but it burned your gloves into ashes into seconds.

Fear seized you as you felt your vision darken.

 _No_.

It wasn’t your vision.

It was the sky.

You raised your head and watched the bright spring sky being engulfed by darkness until little by little until everything was dark and cold.

Everything was happening to fast, you couldn’t comprehend it.

“You have exhausted my patience, child of man.” You turned around as the groom you left behind entered the circle of flames, his voice dripping in darkness. His suit of white slowly morphed into black, a spindle-like staff materialised in his hand as his viridescent eyes stared through your soul.

He looked absolutely malevolent.

🐲🐲🐲

“You! You lied to me!” the bride managed to yell out despite fear creeping down every fiber of her being.

“Lie? What do you mean?” the groom quipped as his voice boomed across the clearing. “ You wanted a home. A family. And I provided them and more. I was _generous”._

Loathing overcame fear as the bride struggled to pick herself up from the ground, gnashing her teeth. “Generosity? _Kidnapping_ me was generosity? Putting me in a _coma?_ Forcing me to marry you, when you know very well I don’t want to? Is that generosity? Fuck that!”

“ Y/N. You do not know what lengths have I done to show you my _love._ I have broken rules and traditions, warped time and space, killed and maimed all for _you._ I even made myself look like a fool. But it seems like it’s never gonna be enough. I moved the stars for _nothing. ”_

A portal manifested in between the two with a tap of the fae's magic staff, girl's position, she could make up the silhouette of a building… No… It was a dorm. Her dorm.

“ NRC… ” she said its name like that of a lost child finding home. A flash of a cat’s silhouette passed through the window and the young girl’s heart ached.“Grim…”

“Let this be a warning, Y/N.”

And before the girl could cry out, Malleus sent a giant orb of fire that went through the portal, finding its target and blowing it into nothingness.

🐲🐲🐲

 _No_.

No no no no!

Shit. Fuck!

“GRIM!” you cried out as you ran to the portal only for it to close, your body losing its balance and falling on where it used to lay. “No…”

Hot tears continuously poured out from your eyes as you let out an anguished cry. Cursing and cursing as if it’s gonna do anything instead make you look less pathetic as your fingers dug on the velvet carpet that led to the abandoned altar.

And when you’ve exhausted your voice and your tears, anger overcame you next.

“You really are evil just like they say…” you spat out as your reddened eyes went to _him._

How can you be so blind?

“Evil?Monster?Is that what you think, my love?” he mused as his voice tinged with malice with every step of his boots towards you. “Very well then, if I can’t change your mind. If you really see me ad a monster, then wish granted.

Slowly, his formed morphed into something monstrous as giant wings erupted from his back and lethal claws emerged from his hands and feet.

Slowly you watched in fear as he transformed into a tall dark dragons, smoke billowing from his nostrils. You tried to shield your eyes from the dust that gathered around you, the guest on the side not so lucky as they were blown off to the trees, the sound of screams and broken bones piercing your ears like nails to a board.

From behind your crossed arms, you could barely make out Lilia who stood calmly under a green bubble in the altar, Silver and Sebek by his side.

He mouthed something when his eyes met yours.

_I. Warned. You._

A loud roar shook the heavens and your attention was once more on Malleus.

” I AM NO LONGER CATERING TO YOUR SELFISH WHIMS, HUMAN.“ he began. "LISTEN WELL. YOU _WILL_ GO BACK TO THE ALTAR. YOU _WILL_ MARRY ME. AND YOU SHALL BEAR MY CHILDREN.”

Against your better judgement, you fought back, spitting out the dust in your mouth. “ I REFUSE TO BE YOUR QUEEN!”

#  **_ROOOAARRRRRRR!!!_ **

The ground shook and the band on your finger began to burn fiercely.“ Ah! ”

Vines of thorns erupted from the grown and wrapped itself around your limbs, putting you in pain that you’ve never experienced before. The sharp thorns tore through your dress as pierced your flesh, and the wedding gown began to sport sploches of red that grew bigger and bigger as it wound itself tighter.

“ IF YOU CANNOT ACCEPT BEING MY QUEEN. MY EQUAL. THEN YOU SHALL BE TREATED BELOW ME. FOR NOW ON AND FOREVER MORE YOU SHALL BE MY PRISONER.”

With that being the last thing you’ve heard, your body succumbed to the pain and you fell.

Fell into a sleep you didn’t know if you’ll ever awaken, too.

🐲🐲🐲

Maybe that was better, to be honest, better than waking up to two babes sucking on your breast for milk while their father stood by the side carrying a toddler who looked uncannily like you. And then when you turned your head, there was the other child in Lilia’s lap, happily tugging on his locks.

You closed your eyes.

There was no more will to fight left in your body.

This is your family now.

Your new home.


	8. Yan! Lilia x f! Reader: Listen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When will you learn to heed his words?

_** Once upon a time, long ago, there lived a young lady of 16 years of age. She lived in the far side of the woods, at the end of town. She also lived in tumultous time of war between kingdoms and of races but it was also the dawn of a new age, of magic just becoming available to humanity. ** _

_** She was mourning her parents passing, living her life alone in her little cottage. And one day,while on her nightly walk in the woods. She met someone. A fae lounging about in the night. This is their story. ** _

_**🦇🦇🦇** _

The morning rays entered the windows of a picturesque little cottage in the woods, drowning it in a yellow glow.

_ Hmmm. Hmmm. Hmmm _

_Once upon a dream._

A soft melody filled the house, courtesy of a young woman who had just gotten up from her sleep and was now up and about.

“Coffee.Coffee. Ugh. No Coffee.” She groaned after roaming her small pantry. “ I have to go the market, again.” Her stomach growled.

Sighing, she picked up a basket from the table and went to the living room to pick up her shawl from the coat stand. She secured it around her shoulders, took a quick look in the mirror, fixed her shoes and went on her way.

🦇🦇🦇

_ I know you _

_I walked with you once upon a dream_

_ I know you _

_ That look in your eyes is so familiar, a gleam _

The morning air was crisp and the shade of the trees on your path towards the village made for a lovely cool atmosphere and you just couldn’t help but sing your heart out as you went on your way, attracting small animals here and there with your mellifluous voice.

You hopped, skipped and spun around like you were dancing in a ball, clutching your small basket around.

_And I know it’s true_

_That visions are seldom all they seem_

You spun around, loving how your skirt flowed with every step you made.

_But if I know you, I know what you’ll do_

_You’ll love me at once_

_ The way you did once upon a– _

“Hello, y/n.”

_“AHHHHHH!!! ”_

Surprised by the sudden appearance of your friend, you couldn’t help but let out a terrified scream that echoed throughout the woods, scaring the animals away and making the birds chirp in fright.

“LILIA!” you screamed from your position on the floor. You tried to stabilize your breathing as your heart beat erratically. “ You crazy old bat!”

You couldn’t help but reddened out the sound of his laughter. “ The look on your face, fufufu~” He chuckled from his position upside down on a tree. “ Your scared expression will never fail to amuse me, little girl.”

Clicking your tongue at his antics, you tried to stand up from your position, dusting your skirt once you fully stood up. “ That wasn’t funny. I almost had a heart attack!”

“They’re only jokes, my dear.” He said as he positioned himself correctly and jumped off the tree branch with utmost grace. “ No malice intended.”

“Ha!” You exclaimed, picking up the basket on the ground. “Just say you live to see me tormented”. You adjusted your shawl. “You take pleasure in my pain! Just admit it and go!” You chided, feeling humiliated you kept falling for the same old tricks. You began to walk to your destination again, passing him by and not looking back.

The tall long-haired man began to laugh as he followed you from behind.

“ I’m hurt by the accusation, y/n” He said, not sounding sorry at all. “ Aren’t I a friend? What’s a prank or two between friends?” He asked, red eyes flashing in glee at your sulking form. “How long have we been friends? It’s been so long I can’t remember.” He walked faster, catching up besides you.

“Its been 2 years, my mischievous fae friend.” You answered, not looking at him, feeling silly you were upset. “ You keep forgetting.”

“It’s not a very important detail isn’t it? What matters is we’re friends.” He said, sounding very sure of himself.

“That’s what old people say.” You remarked, jumping over stones so you could pass the small stream without gettting wet.

He frowned. “200 years, give or take a few years, is not very old, y/n.” He said, following your footsteps like a child.“Especially for a fae.”

“Whatever you say, old man.”

His laughter rang across the place

** _Their friendship had grown after two short human years. The_ ** _**fae has grown fond of the young girl, and the young girl, try as she may deny** **it, has become quite close to him as well.**_

“ Will you stop following me! ” The girl turned around, standing on her tiptoes to address her stalker. “ Why are you even here?” She questioned.

He gave the young girl a cute loopside smile. “ I like it here. Outside the woods it’s too sunny.” He explained.“In the Valley of thorns its always night time.” He circled around you. “ In here it’s just right. It’s shady here.”

“You’re shady.” you quipped,hand on your hips.

“I’d rather be called an enigma. A mystery if you may.” He said, gesturing to his all black attire. He gave the young girl a beguiling wink.

“ Whatever you say, old man.” You turned your head and walked towards a fallen tree that acted as a bridge to the other side of a steep cliff.

“ I told you I’m not old, y/n. You’re just young.” He called out following you again.

You ignored him, trying to drown out his charming voice with your soft hums.

Soon found yourself near the lake. The fresh air wafts through the wind and the sound of birds chirping around made for a very relaxing atmosphere. You approached the lake, looking at your reflection as you continue to hum to yourself.

The girl scoffed at his patronizing tone.

“Why are you so grouchy today, more so than ever, dear child?” He leaned over your shoulder, looking at the water’s reflection. Did you not sleep well?“

” No coffee. Sleepy.“ She said, splashing water on her face to wake herself up.” Stop talking like that. “

” Whatever are pertaining to, young lady?“

"Like an old man.” She shook her hands to remove the wetness on her palms. “ Speak properly. It’s not the, I don’t know? Something something century.” You gave up on shaking your hands and just wiped it all over your skirt.

“I thought I was an old man.” He grinned. “ Humans can be so fickle.”

“And fae can be so…” You shrugged your shoulders as you stood up. “Stuck up.”

“Fufufu~ Careful what you say child, the woods have eyes.” He warned, a mysterious glint in his red orbs that unnerved the girl.

Y/N shook the wary feeling off, too tired to care and too used to it to bother.

Closing her eyes, she tried to relax her shoulder, her senses trying to take in the serene atmosphere of the place.

Soom enough, she was in a daze, swaying her feet left to right until she was spinning around again, the cool wind in her face while her skirts followed her every step.

**_The young woman had an affinity to daydreaming. A habit she’d taken after her parents passed. She’d sing and dance to relieve stress or to drown out the voice of the mischievous fae._ **

Lilia shook his head in amusement.

_Humans are so odd._

He watch the girl dance like she was alone, ignoring every word he says.

_She really doesn’t listen, doesn’t she?_

He had found the girl fascinating throughout the years. Watching her grow into a sensible young woman who had the weird habit of bursting into song when stressed.

He had met her the same way, dancing in the night as she cried.Then she saw him watching and threatened him with rose, brandishing it like a sword against him.

He chuckled at the memory.

The young woman has been a source of entertainment for the fae in the eye of the storm. He knew that soon he’d receive a message from his liege beckoning him to comeback from his vacation.

_War is upon us._

His gaze drifted to the sky, the sun shrouded by the trees, the occasional sun beam basking the place with light.

“Come here, Lilia.”

He was dragged out from his stupor when he felt y/n grab his hand, beckoning him to come join her dance.

He obliged.

_ I know you _

_I walked with you once upon a dream~_

She began to sing as they waltzed around the clearing.

_ I know you _

_ That look in your eyes is so familiar, a gleam _

He joined in, their voices mixed together creating a beautiful harmony.

He twirled her around, one hand still holding hers, and she spun and returned into his arms, hands crisscrossing over each other, her back to his as they swayed to their song.

_And I know it’s true_

_That visions are seldom all they seem~_

She let go of his hand again, twirled through his other, and she was back to their original position, face to face. His arm around her waist, her hand on her skirts, while their other hand held each other.

_But if I know you, I know what you’ll do_

They continued their dance, feet light on the grass, as if they were gliding through the clearing. Eyes locked into each others form.

_You’ll love me at once_

The girl sang, beaming at her companion as they slowed down a little. Face flush from moving around.

_The way you did once upon a dream~_

The fae finished, dipping the young woman in his arms a little, his long arms around her waist.

He put his forehead on hers, relishing in the warmth she radiated.

_Growwwwllll~_

“AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!”

Their moment was interrupted by the sounds of a growling stomach. Y/N took no mind, the comedic timing of her stomach growling overshadowing her embarrassment.

“Fufufu~ Looks like someone’s a little famished.” Lilia remarked as he raised her up to her feet.

“ I haven’t eaten, yet.” She said, grinning sheepishly. “Was about to go to the market.”

“Hmmmm.” Lilia rummaged through his pockets,then procured a red fruit. “ I have a tomato”. He presented it to the young woman. “ It’s juicy.”

“Lilia.”

“Yes?” He tilted his head, watching as his friend stepped backward and raise an eyebrow at him.

“ That’s fae food.” She said monotonously.

“ I know.”

She shook her head, letting out an exasperated sigh.

“ I can’t eat that. I’ll never crave anything else if I do.” She stated a matter-of-factly. “We both know that.”

The fae smiled adorably, his handsome face almost luring the young girl in. _Almost._

She frowned.

Lilia retreated his hand. “ Just teasing.” He put the tomato in his pockets. “ It’s fun little game I do. See if humans still remember the basics of fae-lore. ”

“ You and you’re games.” She rolled her eyes, but there was a fond smile on her face.

🦇🦇🦇

Arriving in the market alone, Y/N began to approach the store, the amount of people in it shocking her.

“ Hey, what’s happening. That’s a lot of people buying garlic. What’s up? "She asked one of the vendors on the streets.

” I’m guessing you weren’t here for the announcement this morning, y/n? “An elderly fruit vendor asked.” Well you see, there’s an announcement from the capital. It seems like there’s been recent attacks from the Moors. People are panicking and finding a way to repel faeries. “

You furrowed your eyebrows.

_Garlic?_

” That doesn’t sound right….?“ you said under your breath.

” Pardon? “

” Oh, nothing.“You gave her an awkward smile then continued to another stall to buy what you were looking for but inside you’re head you were contemplating what the lady said.

**_Its been a hundred years or so since Queen Aurora of the Moors had died. For the first few years after her death everything was fine between fae and human relations, then after a decade everything became tumultuous. No one knows if the humans attacked first or the fae.Now it’s been a hundred years and small battles here and there swept different parts of the land._ **

_**🦇🦇🦇** _

Opening your cottage’s door you stepped into the darkness.

_Did I leave the blinds closed?_

Walking into your threshold, you approached the kitchens to deposit your groceries to the pantry. Then maybe make some late breakfast.

A shadow crossed quickly behind you.

You swivelled, looking left and right, wary.

"Lilia? Lilia is that you?” You asked, grabbing a spatula from one of the shelves in the counter. “Hello?”

You felt a gust of wind from behind you. You turned your head again. Nothing.

“Y/N.”

“AH!” You jumped, accidentally dropping the spatula, it made a loud clanging noise when it hit the floor which startled you some more . “Lilia,what the _hell?”_ Your face turned red, turning around to your _small_ companion???

“What?"Your eyebrow knit together as you gave him a once over.” Why do you look like a child? “

” What do you think?“ He made a little spin in his oversized tunic.” Don’t I look like a handsome and mysterious from every angle? “ He beamed up at you, displaying his sharp canines.

"Why do you feel the need to make me scream in every opportunity you get?” You walked towards his small for, crouching a little to face him. “ Cute. Annoyingly cute. I could just throw you out of the window since I can’t handle your adorableness.” You said, sickeningly sweet, pinching his cheeks.“ Go back to your adult form, ya creep.” You scrunched your nose at him before standing up.

“ This is my form. ” He said a matter-of-factly, plopping himself on a chair, sleeves a little too long for hos body. “ Whether I look like an adult or a child. My form is my form. ”

“ Mhmm. Ok. ” You turned around, preparing yourself to cook. “ Wanna eat with me? ”

“ I could help you cook.”

“Absolutely not.” You shut down his offer, grabbing the basket from the table before he could and setting it on the kitchen counter. “ I, for one, do not want to die yet.” You stated, leaning yourself over the table,your elbows propping itself on its surface.“ I’m 18. I’m at my prime.” You declared.

“Yes, yes,child.” He nodded, raising his hand and patting your head as he returned to his adult form. “ You can always die of plague by, if I guess correctly, 21?” He teased, eyes flashing mischievously at your frowning face.

“Humans are so fragile ~” He mused.

You swatted his hand from your disheveled hair.

“You won’t let that happen.”

Your comment made him freeze for a second before his lips formed into smirk. “Pray tell why do you think I’d care, child of man?” He asked, eyes awaiting your next movement.

You grinned at him and flashed a smile.

“Because you love me.”

He blinked. Once. Twice.

“Really, y/n? ” Amusement flashed in his features at your answer.

“You do!” You exclaimed. “ Because I’m your friend.”

“I have plenty of friends.” The fae countered.

“But you’re with me now.” You cheekily replied, bopping his nose with your finger.

“Touché my dear.” He took your finger that touched his nose in his hand, and before you knew it, he gave a small nip at your forefinger.

You jumped, startled, face red cradling your finger on your chest.“ Lilia!”

He’s melodious laughter bounced around the room.“ What? ”

You pouted.

“Sadistic old bat.”

_** Day turned into night, and soon enough as the fae expected, he received a letter of summons to return to the Valley of thorns by the Maleficent herself. ** _

“SILENCE, YOU SIMPERING FOOLS!” A powerful voice ordered inside a large room inside a tall intimidating castle. “I asked for battle plans. Not to hear your useless squabblings!”

The horned-mistress of evil’s eyes flashed a dangerous hue, as she sat on the head of the table.

“But your malevolence, I do not think its wise to jump into battle with the other fae. They’re supposed to be our allies!” An intripid council member declared. “ It would be detrimental to do so!”

“Especially if we’re siding with the _humans.”_ Another added,venom dripping in their voice.

“Oh.” She mused, tapping her long nails on the surface of the table, eyes flashing dangerously. “ I see how it is. You plan to go against me, do you not?”

A chill went around the room.

“ Clearly, I seem to not have been… Specific enough in my _intentions_ ” Lightning flashed in the sky. “ The humans poses no threat to us. But the other fae? They do. They plan to _take over_ the human lands for their own, which diminish the balance of things."She emphasized every syllable.” And it is _not_ the humans who had killed _both_ my heir and their partner, leaving me only my grandchild who has yet to emerge from his shell. “ Another flash of lightning streaked the sky.” It is the _other_ fae clans. “

Lime green smoke began to appear around the room.” Or are you suggesting a _mere_ mortal could have done so? “ Her voice was booming now, sending chills among the council people who were afraid to say another words.

"Your majesty.”

A smooth voice interrupted the tense atmosphere, a small bat entered the room and with a flash turned into a handsome young lad. “ Lilia Vanrouge, gives his greeting and asks for forgiveness for his lateness.” He bowed before her.

“Everyone. Out!” She declared, swinging her staff and throwing everyone out of the doors except for the man in front of her.

🦇🦇🦇

“Had fun in your small vacation, general?” Maleficent mused as they walked together in the foyer.

The young man gave a chuckle, following behind her. “ I am but a mere soldier, your majesty.” He said. “And yes, I did.”

“ Glad to hear, because we’ll be busy for the next few decades or so.” They crossed over giant doors that appeared on the walls. “ Have you heard from Crowley?”

“Mhm. Last time I saw him, he was busy making plans for a school.” Lilia stated as they passed another door with a hundred or so enchantments casted on it for defense. “ He plans to dedicate one of the dorms to your honor.”

“School? Ha!” Maleficent waved her hand as her laughter echoed through the narrow halls, another door appeared. “ He’s better suited as Aurora’s baby sitter. A caretaker of a whole school? What ludicrous thought!”

They arrived in front of a much smaller door, the pillars around it covered in climbing thorns and curses that even made him shudder.

They entered a large room, the door behind them closed and disappeared from the walls.

“ I need to ask you a favor or two, Vanrouge.” Maleficent said approaching a cradle in the middle of the room.

🦇🦇🦇

_** In the dark of the night in the cottage of where the young maiden lived, the strong rustling of the wind opened the windows. Waking the girl up from her sleep. Then, a winged shadow entered her room. ** _

“Lilia?” She squinted her eyes, watching the silhouette from her window walk towards her. “Are those… Bat wings?”

“Y/N.” His wings retreated from his back and the girl’s candles lit up in green flames, casting an eerie glow in the room. “ I need you to listen to me very well, child.”

Y/N watched as Lilia walked into the light, her eyes widened as she saw her armor glinting in the light. “ What?”

She stood from her bed and met his form.

“ There’s war upon us.” He said, the usual cheerfulness of his voice gone, exchanged with a serious commanding tone. “ I’m sure you would’ve heard.”

The young girl nodded. “At the marketplace. People were buying garlic here and there.”

Lilia raised an eyebrow, a trace of his usual countenance appearing on the way his lip looped in an amuse smile. “ That won’t do anything.” He shook his head, then proceeded to procure a parcel wrapped in cloak from thin air, shoving it into the girl’s hand.

“ Open it.”

So she did, and what she unravelled inside it was a long silver ornate dagger. “ A silver dagger?” She marvelled, grabbing it in its hilt and watching it glint in the green glow of the candlelight.

“No.” Lilia grabbed her wrist that was holding the weapon, pointing the sharp point towards his chest. “ Glamour. That’s iron.” The tip of the dagger gradually turned dark near his presence. “ Be it human or fae, aim for the heart.”

“Aim for the heart and struck deeply.” He said, red orbs looking at your smaller form. “ They’ll immediately die, no struggle, no pain. Only death”. He said in a way the sent shivers down the girl’s spine.

The her eyes widened in realization,she pulled her wrist off his hand. “ DON’T LET ME POINT IT TO YOU, STUPID !” she said, stepping back. “What if I accidentally tripped and stabbed you, huh?” She panicked, her form shaking at the thought of accidentally impaling her friend.“Don’t fae fear anything at all? Huh? Huh?” She babbled, shaking her head at his antics.

He took a step towards her.

“Fae feel fear.” He caressed her grief stricken face “Especially if it concerns someone…” He gazed into her eyes staring up his face.“ They look fondly on.”

Y/N gulped, trying to regain her composure.

“And I know you wouldn’t hurt me.” He wiped a tear off her face, licking her salty tears off his fingers that made the girl grimace and him flash a cheeky smile.

“ Why do think so?”

“Because , in your own words, you love me.” He teased, watching her turn red.

“I do not.” She harumpped.

“But you do.” He countered. “Because as much as you deny it, you see me as a important part of your life.”

“Ha!” She laughed, shoulders shaking as uncontrollable tears fell from eyes. “ I got a taste of my own medicine it seems.” She put the blades on her bedside table and proceeded to throw her arms around his neck, accidently brushing her fingers on his wings in the process. “ Be careful out there old man.” She said, hugging him.

“Of course, little one.” He returned the hug back, relishing in her warmth. “ You too.”

For a moment, everything was still. There was only the sounds of two beating hearts.

🦇🦇🦇

“ I need to go now, heed my advice , y/n.” Lilia reminded, climbing off the windows and hovering outside. “ Do not be foolish and run into the fray. I gave you a weapon, but use it only when trouble approaches, not the opposite. Lest you do more harm than good and end up regretting your decisions.”

“Is that a threat?” She smirked, arms akimbo.

“ A mere warning, child.” He flew a little closer. “ Even I can’t foretell the future. So now more than ever, I need you to listen.” He emphasized the last word, looking sternly into her eyes.

“ Of course, master.” She gave a mocking curtsy. “I’ll heed your orders.” She joked.

Lilia’s eyes flashed in amusement at her shenanigans.

“ I like the sound of that.”

Y/N blanched, took a step back, then turned red in embarassment. “Well… Uh…” She puffed her chest. “ If you go back, maybe I will give you the honor of being called master, old man.” She heaved a deep breath. “ So you better come back.”

He looked at her fondly, longing in his eyes. “ Promises have power, child. I’ll hold you unto that.”

And with a beat of his wings and a flash of light, he was gone, leaving the worried girl behind.

🦇🦇🦇

**_The fae said his farewells and went on his way to battle, carrying the promise of the young maiden in his heart. He swore to himself that he would return to her side in victory._ **

“Lilia, have you said your farewells?”

A voice greeted him in the empty council room.

“Yes. I have, your majesty ” He replied bowing slightly and going to her side. A map was laid out on the vast long table.

Maleficent nodded at his reply.

“Be careful, general.” she began, looking over the map but addressing him with a quick look in betweenm “Humans can be so fickle. Cruel.”

The younger fae smiled softly. “I know, your malevolence. But you need not pay it mind, she’s not like _that_.

” _Stefan_ ,“ she said the name with venom in her voice”, wasn’t like that either. At _first_. “

” Aurora’s his daughter, but she wasn’t like him. “ He politely countered.

” True. But I’ve raised her. “

” Are you suggesting I raise a child of my own? “ He mused.

” One day, maybe. “ Her eyes gazed far back.” Maybe more than one. “

Lilia gave her a sympathetic smile.

” You really miss her don’t you,your majesty?“ He asked, softly.

” The little beastie?Maybe so.“ She said wistfully before a green flames engulfed her hand a silver dagger appeared, she stabbed it on a location in the map, the blade going through the wood. ” But now she’s dead and gone and it’s been a hundred years and humans have twisted the story yet again.“ She shook her head, laughing spitefully.

"But here we are fighting with them against our own kind. ” The male fae commented, eyes staring at the spot were the blade hit.

“Ironic. Isn’t it? ”

🦇🦇🦇

Soon after their chat, the other council members entered the chamber. The war meeting had only begun by a few minutes and everything was a mess.

Lilia was unimpressed by the rowdy lot, fae more ancient than him, fighting amongst themselves like school children. One in particular, made him so irritated that if they were in different circumstances, he’d jump and take the chance to rip his face off.

_Someday…_

🦇🦇🦇

_Why so quiet, child?“ He asked, running his fingers through your fingers._

_"Don’t.” You lightly swatted his arm away as you continued picking a flower apart._

_“Come on, tell me and stop torturing that innocent flower.” He prodded, sitting beside you under the shade of a three._

_“ Why should I? I’ve known you for 3 days.” You continued picking dandelions on the grass._

_“Ah. But we’ve exchange pleasantries,my dear. You know my name and I–Well… I didn’t quite hear your name.” He said, observing your hands. “ Care to give it to me?”_

_You ignore him, busying yourself by plucking the small petals off the dandelions and drowning off his words by humming to yourself._

_For a half an hour you kept sulking while your mysterious friend sat by your side._

_“ Y/N…” You_ _whispered._

_“ Yes? ” His eyes flashed_ _bright for a moment which went unnoticed._

_“ (Full name) .” you said again.“ I’m giving you my name and it’s (Full name) .” You said a little louder. “ And I’m upset because I need to leave my home.” You admitted begrudgingly, tears forming in your eyes._

_“ But why?”_

_“Cause I can’t leave alone in a cottage in the middle of the woods, Lilia.” You stood up, patting your skirt. “ I need to move in the village.”_

_“You do not need to if you do not desire to do so, child.” He advice, voice dripping with understanding. “ The cottage is your home.”_

_“But my parents aren’t there anymore.” You bit your lips. “ So… SO I need yo go!”_

_“ Humans, really.” He approached your shaking form. “ If you want to do something. Do it. If you love something, don’t lose it. It’s simple.”_

_You scoffed, hugging yourself.“ Easy for you to say, you’re fae. ” You furrowed your eyebrows.“ Besides, it’s not safe to live alone.”_

_Lilia stepped forward and raised your chin with a long finger, your eyes meeting in the process. You froze. You felt like you were being pulled in by his magnetic red gaze._

_“Stay in your home child. It is yours.” He caressed your cheeks and you followed his hand. “ Stay in your home, (Full name). I’ll keep you safe. No need to go anywhere else.”_

You woke up with a start.

Wearily, you sat up from your bed, looking out to your windows. The sun was already up, it was most likely early after.

Clicking your tongue you heard your stomach growl. “Geez.” Rubbing your tired eyes, you caught something glinting on your peripheral.

The dagger.

You pick the silver weapon by its hilt, examining its reflected surface.

Your mind went back to last night’s farewells and you felt like someone had thrown a bucked of cold water over you.

_You miss him already_ _._

He had been your shoulder to cry on when your parents died a sudden death. He had been your anchor.

Your only friend.

Something felt hollow inside of you, like something important was missing. It made you dizzy and light headed.

You’ve never not been with him.

He was always there.

And…

“I guess I got used to it.” You chuckled sadly to yourself,absentmindedly tracing the edges of the blade with your finger. “Ouch!”

“Stupid.” You told yourself, watching as blood slid off the dagger’s edges while it’s ts surface reflecting your pained expression. “ I’d sooner stab myself than stab an enemy, it seems.”

🦇🦇🦇

Lilia burnt an approaching solider to death, their screams joining in with the chaos that surrounded the castle they’ve invaded.

If he were in the past, perhaps he would had delighted in the screams and torture of his enemy. Watching the life leave their eyes as they struck one final primal scream before turning into dust in his arms.

But he was too preoccupied.

He moved swiftly and ran towards the throne room, killing everyone who got in his way in cold blood.

_Cold_

The place was cold, unlike in y/n’s cottage were it was warm and pleasant. He wasn’t fond of the sun but he had gotten used to it a little, only for the sake of meeting with his beloved.

He cut the head off an approaching soldier with a quick swipe of his long nails.

Oh how he missed her so. A year was a short span of time for being like him, but every time he recalled her voice singing basked in sunrays and her movements, swaying in the moonlight, he felt the turning of the clock to be slower than usual.

He slammed another approaching enemy to the wall, blood splattering on his face, he paid it no mind.

He just wants to get over things.

“Vanrouge.” A fellow comrade greeted him in front of a tall large double doors to the throne room. “ All exits have been secured. They’re trapped inside.”

Lilia nodded, without a word he raised his wand to towards the door.

“ Move.” Was the only thing he said before blasting the spell protected door, pieces of rubble bouncing everywhere, hitting unlucky individuals behind him and burying the people on the other side of the door.

“ Welcome, Great general Van–ugh!” Before the man on the throne could speak, Lilia had immediately transported himself in front of him, grabbing his throat and lifting him up.

“In another time, King Oberon, I would’ve indulged your little speech.” He mused, eyes flashing darkly. “ But I am in a hurry. In the name of our Mistress, I came to send you this… _Peaceful_ _offer_. Retreat from this pointless war and tell us where the others are. ” He squeezed a little tighter to emphasize his point, eyes watching gleefully as the so called mighty king choked in his grasp.

“ Quite… A peace… Offer you give. ” The king said in between sputters.“ Choking…. The other.. Par–ty. ”

Lilia smiled.

“ A mere warning of what’s to come if you do not accept my Mistress’ generous offer.” He replied, lips forming a sadistic smile.

The king only grinned at him.

His eyes widened before he immediately snapped the neck in his hand.“ RETREAT! ”

A series of explosion encapsulated the whole area of the castle.

🦇🦇🦇

Y/N felt wary as she watch people barricading their windows with pieces of woods. Some people were also nailing iron to their door. From afar she could hear the voices of wailing women who lost their children in the onslaught last night,their children taken in their beds.

 _Two years_.

Its been two years since her friend had gone off to war. And its been a year since the after effects of the said war had reach their village. Food was running scarce. Raiders, both fae and human, she was sure, roamed the night,attacking anyone in sight. Spreading fear across the hearts of the villagers.

She was sure it wasn’t only the fae who’s creating chaos. Someone would obviously take advantage of the situation and steer anti-faery sentiment to the crowd.

But it was a mere speculation. She couldn’t prove that. Can’t say how why she thought so. Not when everyone looked positively murderous or fearful at the sound of their name.

“HEAR YE! HEAR YE! THE KING HAS ANNOUNCED THAT HE WOULD BE WELCOMING NEW RECRUITS TO FIGHT THE WAR AGAINST THE FIENDS OF THE NIGHT!”

The town crier announced in the square.

_They’re not fiends. And not everyone is nocturnal._

Frowning, she joined the flow of people who assembled around the man.

“ GREAT REWARDS WILL BE GIVEN TO THOSE WHO COME! MEN AND WOMEN ARE WELCOME TO JOIN THE KING’S ARMY!”

The young girl clucthed her satchel, the bag feeling heavy around her shoulder, containing Lilia’s farewell gift.

She really shouldn’t think what she’s thinking right now. But seeing the people around her, their grief-stricken faces and their misinformed fear for all fae, even though fae like Lilia are on _their side,_ made her stomach churn.

She has to do something.

Prove them that not all fae were enemies…..

But she has to work her way through the insides.

Throwing caution to the wind and pushing aside the nagging voice of her fae friend in the back of her head, she stepped forward from the crowd.

And that’s when everything went wrong.

🦇🦇🦇

_**But as the battle continued, the lines between who’s the enemy and who’s the ally were began to blur. Chaos spread throughout the land.** _

“No.” A young lady shook her head, watching the blood splattered everywhere and while screams of the people around the place echoed in the night sky. “NO! NO! NO!”

She ran around the fortress, looking for anyone, _anyone still alive._ But everywhere she looked there were only corpses of her allies.

Heart beating wildly and biting back a sob, she continued to run towards the meeting room,maybe their commander was there… Maybe… Maybe…

A sudden explosion threw her body into the wall and she watched a dark silhouette emerge from the fire.

Smiling at her. _“ How stupid.”_

He ran in for the kill.

🦇🦇🦇

**_ For half a decade the war has lasted until a victor emerged from the flames. Maleficent’s army won, their enemies defeated and dead. The Mistress of Evil had the conquered lands returned to the humans while the other fae territories were assigned new rulers. A grand celebration swept the lands to mark the end of a bloody war. _ **

Orchestra music filled the ballroom as royalty, nobility and the gentry celebrated the return of their triumphant heroes from the battlefied.

“Vanrouge, are you not gonna stay for the after party?” One of the commanders asked as he saw the young fae walk towards the exit.

“I’m afraid not.” He politely explained, a medal glinting brightly on his chest. “ I have other plans.”

“A lover to return to perhaps?” The other teased. Lilia just gave him a mysterious smile before walking away.

Once in the hallways his military attire slowly turned to his usual casual clothing.

🦇🦇🦇

Silently, he knocked at the familiar door of a cottage. It wad quiet. Eerily so. Despite being night there was no fire inside.

With a wave of his hand he procured a key the girl had given to him in the past, and opened the door.

He was met with more silence.

His sharp eyes roamed the empty home. Everything looked the same. The place was clean… Maybe too clean.

Silently he walked towards the kitchen.

No one.

“ _Hic… Hic.”_

There it was.

His sharp ears caught a feint sound from upstairs.

As swiftly and silently as he could, he transported in front of y/n door.

The sounds of crying grew louder.

He frowned.

Opening the door he was met with darkness, but his eyes that was used to dimness could still see the shivering silhouette of a girl crying in her bed, surrounded by blankets.

He snapped his fingers and every candle in the room lit up in green flames, casting light around the place.

The crying stopped.

The figure sat up from their position, eyes red from crying. With a hoarse voice, she called his name.

_“Lilia?”_

_🦇🦇🦇_

_Oh you poor innocent little thing._

He engulfed the sobbing girl in his embrace. “ What took you so long you dummy!” She said in between sobs and hiccups. “ Stupid old man. Stupid old bat!” She weakly hit his chest,crying harder and harder.

“ Sssssshh.” He ran his fingers over the girl’s head, trying to sooth her frazzled form. “Come on, it’s ok. I’m here. I’m here.” He coaxed her like he was talking to a child who had a nightmare.

“I’m so sorry. _I’m so sorry.”_ She kept saying as she burrowed her head into his chest, staining his shirt with her tears.“ I Should’ve listened.”

Lilia’s eyebrows furrowed, gently he lifted the girl’s chin, staring into her eyes.

He didn’t like what he saw.

“ Oh you foolish child.” He sighed as she looked away. “ I told you to run away from danger, but instead you ran towards it, little rose. ” He clicked his tongue.

What he saw in her eyes was something he only saw in the eyes of men who had went to war.

Pure horror.

_The battlefield is not for children._

“How long, y/n?” He asked as he wiped her tears with his fingers.

“3 years.” She muttered under her breath. “ I got out last year,before the war reached its peak… What I saw….” She stopped her speech, hugging him again. Closing her eyes she tried to take in his familiar scent. “It was awful, Lilia.”

“Sweet child…” He laid her down gently on the bed as he positioned himself beside her, adjusting his long legs on the small bed. “ It’s fine. I’m here now.” He said, giving her a small kiss on the forehead.

“Mhmm.” She burrowed her head in the crook of his neck. “ Yes… You’re here now.” She closed her eyes, heartbeat slowing down as the last few drops of tears slid from her reddened cheeks.

Watching how the girl clung to him,Lilia’s heart was filled with joy.

He missed her so much.

He fought harder, faster, more efficiently in order to return quickly to her side. And now…

_He’s finally back in her arms._

He pulled her closer to his chest and joined her in her slumber,humming a small lullaby that engulfed the room in temporary serenity.

Finally…

 _Warmth_.

🦇🦇🦇

Y/N woke up from her fitful sleep, groggily adjusting her eyes in the green glow around the room. She watched her companion’s chest heave up and down gently, proving that he was asleep.

_Oh, Lilia…_

She traced her calloused fingers on her friend’s jaw and smiled.

_Fae folk are so beautiful…_

Her eyes flashed with something sinister.

_A Glamour to hide the darkness underneath…_

Slowly, with the skill of an assassin , she smoothly pulled out Lilia’s gift from other her pillow, the blade glinting in the moonlight.

If she didn’t see how his kind slaughtered her friends mercilessly in the battlefield,she would’ve never thought of thinking what she was about to do now.

_If only I wasn’t a fool._

She bit her lips, trying to bite back a sob at the memory of befriending a fae in battle, only for the said fae to kill everyone in the camp. Only she had survived.

The memory of his blood spilling on her face as she stabbed his chest made her shudder and her stomach churn in disgust.

_And that didn’t happen just once._

Over and over she was betrayed by the fae as she tried to convince her fellow humans that not all of them were evil only to be proven wrong. The blood of hundreds are in her hands now.

There was something she learned during those 3 awful years moving from camp to camp before she got dismissed.

_You can’t trust the fae, for they are liars and manipulators._

She raised the dagger up high, both hands around its hilt,clutching it tightly.

Y/N loved Lilia. She loved him so so much. He was her friend. Her companion in the darkest days of her life but…

All her mistakes flashed before her eyes. The bloodied walls. The red liquid flowing down the drain. The smell of burning flesh.

Lilia had done _nothing_ to her for her to do this.

But that doesn’t mean he didn’t do anything to others like her.

She was tired of ignoring the creeping feeling in the back of her mind. Through of ignoring all the warning signs, just because she felt comfortable with him doesn’t mean it is what it seems.

It was a hard lesson to learn.

And the payment was the lives of innocent men and women.

She’d sooner kill herself than make the same mistake for the last time.

Tears trickled from her eyes as she tried to control her breathing. She didn’t want to do this. She didn’t want to hurt her Lilia.

But its hard to see him the same way after what’s she’d seen and experienced.

If she was wrong. She’d be a person who killed her friend. If she was right she’d be saving many human lives.

There’s no going back.

 _“I’m sorry.”_ She mouthed.

The dagger descended.

🦇🦇🦇

Suddenly, a pair of wings erupted from her victim’s back,acting automatically to defend the body, meeting the dagger’s tip, the strength of the abrupt unfurling of Lilia’s caused a huge wind that threw the girl against the wall after the dagger made a quick slash on its surface.

“AH!” The young girl hit the wall with a bang, her body sliding down weakly after the crash made her head spin, blood spilling from her mouth and nose.

Lilia opened his eyes, red orbs staring into the ceiling, indescribable pain flowing through his body as he watched his wings disintegrate before his eyes.

He quickly sat up, letting out a primal scream that shattered the windows.

His cries spreas throughout the woods, startling the animals and making a flock of birds fly away from their nests.

🦇🦇🦇

His guttural screams lasted for about a minute, but the damage was done. The whole room was a mess of broken windows, mirrors and splintered pillars. In the corner, a candle that had fallen down caught its flames on one of the curtains.

Lilia heaved, panting, trying to collect his thoughts and stabilize his breathing. Trying to ebb the pain away, his hands wrapping around himself.

“What? Y/N?” His eyes found its way on the girl’s hunched form on the wall, she was covering her ears.

Then his eyes landed on the dagger on the bed.

Maleficent’s words rang in his head.

_Humans can be so cruel._

“Ha.” A laughter bubbled in his throat. “ AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” He cried, tears spilling uncontrollably from his red orbs.

The pain of betrayal was seering hot.

It felt more painful than all the wounds he accumulated in battle.

It felt like someone has pulled his heart out.

He wanted to puke. Wanted to cry.

His eyes stung. His heart broke.

He… He…

_He can’t believe she tried to kill him._

Slowly his laughter became more maniacal as he stood up from the bed, approaching the girl who was pushing herself further down the corner.

“Fufufu, y/n.” His adult form slowly dissipated in wisps of green smoke until he arrived in front of her in his childish form, his menacing aura amplified by the contrast of his youthful face and his sadistic smile.

He grabbed her chin, eyes flashing dangerously as he pulled her terrified face to his. “ Weren’t you listening?” He grinned, caressing her bloodied lips with his thumb. “ I said aim for the _heart_.”

**_ The young fae who had longed to meet his friend back met nothing but despair. The young maiden had been corrupted by war and had began to harbor hatred for his kind. In her delirious state, she tried to kill her friend who fought for her protection. _ **

🦇🦇🦇

Lilia let go of your face and watch you fall on the ground.

You were so dizzy, the world was spinning around and you couldn’t help but vomit, both blood and whatever meager dinner you had, which only made you look more pathetic, grovelling on the floor.

Your eyes watered some more as you shook your head. “I–”

“Is this payback, y/n?”

Before you could say anything, Lilia began to speak, his back in front of you as he watched green flames slowly engulf the vicinity.

“Wha–?”

“Is it because I killed your parents?”

Your mind went numb.

“ Is it because of that, dear?” He continued to speak, voice casual as if he wasn’t admitting a sin. “ I made sure they died a quick painless death, though? They died a silently in their sleep. ”

Your body shook at how he admitted to committing murder so nonchalantly. Like he was talking about the weather and not about how he did something heinous.

He turned to you with a grin.

“ Is that it?”

He watched your eyes widen and suddenly he realised his folly.

“Oh, you didn’t know did you? Must be something else entirely then.” His hand went to pat your head but you swatted it away.

He frowned and the next thing you knew a heavy foot has descended itself on the side on your head.

“Tut tut, y/n.” You heard him click his tongue as he dug his heels deeper on your head, keeping you pinned down.

“ I might as well confess, since we’re all revealing our true colors, right, my dear?” His voice penetrated through your senses. “ I _killed_ your parents. ” He confessed,no trace of mercy in his voice. “ I’m not one to share my things, you see. You were a rose in the night you see, and they were mere weeds around you. ”

He raised his foot from your head only for it to descend again on your back making you soutter out blood. “So they had to taken care of.”

“Wh… Why?” You managed to ask, tasting iron in your mouth.

“ Because you were interesting, y/n. So pure and kind and naive” He removed his foot from your back. “ And I was oh so bored! Then you come waltzing around in the middle of the night singing your song in the darkness. Have you never thought the darkness would answer back? ”

He used the tip of his shoe to raise your chin so you could look up at him. “It’s your fault really. Not listening to your parent’s warning not to wander in the woods at night. I liked watching you, but doing just that was getting boring. But you needed to approach me yourself.” He looked downed at you with such longing it made you sick.

“And so you did, brandishing your flower at me like it was a sword. Then! Then! Fufufufu~” He flashed you a fanged grin.“ You _gave_ me your name! How Foolish, how stupidly _human. ”_

The flames grew bigger and bigger, engulfing the whole room in its heat. Smoke rose from burning furniture shrouding Lilia’s form from your sight. The only thing your teary eyes could see in the fog was his bright red serpentine eyes.

He seem to find great pleasure on the fear written on your face.

“From all those years together, I seem to have let my guard down.” He kneeled down and picked your bruised body, you couldn’t help but groan at the pain. “ No matter. I’ve learned my lesson.”

He lovingly kissed your forehead.

“Humans _can_ be so cruel.” Green wisps of smoke surrounded both of you. “But it’s ok now, you’ll learn to unlearn your ways.”

With a bright flash of light, you two were gone.

Leaving your small cottage to burn in green angry fires that would spread towards the woods and eventually dessiminate the village beyond, leaving no survivors in the night.

🦇🦇🦇

_** So the fae took her away, far from her old home, to teach her were she went wrong. To protect her from herself and the world around her. ** _

“Y/N.” You hear his voice calling out to you in the darkness of your room, you whole being shook as you bit your tongue as to not make a single sound. But you were sure the beating of your heart gave away your position.“ Come out my dear, I have a gift for you. He said voice dripping with so much sweetness it made you sick.

He’s playing his game again.

He could do it.

Call your name and order you come out of your hiding spot,but he never did. He was bidding his time.

He wants you do it yourself.

He wants you to submit to his whims, to let your fear fester until your mind is conditioned to obey his words automatically.

_And he’s succeeding._

He hasn’t done anything yet.

Not even after dropping you in the lavishly decorated room after stealing you away.

He didn’t acted angry.

He didn’t say anything as he treated your wounds quietly, kissing every scar that littered your body and singing you to sleep every night.

And that made you scared.

Because you weren’t entirely sure what he wanted. He should have killed you for what you’ve done.

But he didn’t.

He just… Just treated you like a child throwing a tantrum that needed time to calm down.

It was humiliating.

"Y/N.” He called out a little more firmly and you shuddered,fear crawling in every part of your body. “ My dear, I took the time to visit you in my busy schedule, the least you could do is _greet me.”_

You heard his footsteps nearing your hiding spot, you closed your eyes, stealing your heart. And then you crawled out from under the bed, fluffy skirt collecting the dust on the floor.

🦇🦇🦇

You tried to stop the tears as he gently combed your hair in front of the vanity table, fixing some of the tangled locks with his small lithe fingers. “ Malleus emerged from his shell, I wish you could’ve seen it, my little rose.” He said in a sing-song voice. “ He was so tiny and so cute.” He took a red ribbon the drawer and expertly affixed it on top of your hair.

You looked at yourself in the mirror for what it seems like months. Your hair grew a little longer, an indication you’ve been trapped in your room for quite a while. You weren’t really sure anymore. Time was irrelevant here. Outside the enchantedly locked window was the night sky. Always the night sky.

“Come on dear, how about a little smile?” He pinched your cheeks. “ I’ve missed your smile.” He picked you up from the chair like you were a doll.

In the past you would’ve laughed at how the two of you looked, you were an adult being carried bridal style by a man who looked no more than a child.

He laid you gently on the bed, propping a pillow from behind you so you could sit up properly.“ Now that your properly situated.” He tugged at your nightgown. “ Strip.”

Your eyes turned glassy as you didn’t move,hugging yourself as you pulled your legs closer to your body.

“Don’t be like that, I can’t put the salve if you don’t remove your clothes, my dear.” He chided gently, trying to coax you to move.

You didn’t.

“Y/N.You’ll never heal this way.” The fae gripped your shoulder harshly, his nails digging into an old wound that never really healed which you’ve obtained during the war.

You let out a pain groaned.

“See? It hurts right?"He pulled you closer, pulling your head into his small chest, patting your head condescendingly.” _Or do you want me to do it for you? “_

Your shoulder shook as you moved your head, moving your head left and right to gesture no.

You began to strip.

🦇🦇🦇

Goosebumps rose from your skin as you felt his cold fingers latherthe cool salve on your back as you laid naked, save for your bloomers, on the large king size bed full of pillows. ” He had such beautiful green eyes, y/n.“ He continued to speak fondly of his ward as he did his work, ignoring the tears gathering in your ears.

” No doubt he’d grow into a strapping young lad in the future!“ He gleefully said as his thumb brush over a fading scar on the side of your shoulders near the plumpness of your breasts. "And get this, y/n, he blew fire from his mouth as soon as I cradled him in my arms! It singed my hair a little but no matter. That kind of display of magic surely signifies that he’ll grow into—”

“ A monster.” You said before you could stop yourself, immediately regretting it as soon as the word left your mouth. You couldn’t help it, you burrowed your head into the pillow, you were just so

“…tired, y/n.” His fingers stopped moving.“ This isn’t fun anymore, child. I am a patient man but I have my limits.”

Seconds felt like eternity as silence filled the room.

“[Full name].” He called out, voice eerily calm, while your body froze and your eyes glazed over. “ Stomach on my lap. _Now._

Your body automatically moved by its own while your screamed inside your head.

_No! No! No!_

Your limbs moved, your hands propping itself up and your feet move to crawl towards your captor, your nipples perking up due to the cool air in the room.

"Faster, dearest.” He patted his lap and you propped right down. “ I don’t _want_ to do this.” He sadly said, removing your ribbon from your head and tying it around both your wrist tightly. “ But that kind of attitude isn’t something that should be tolerated. ” He kissed the top of your head as his other hand slowly removed your last article of clothing. “ You need to be _punished_ , my little rose.” His breath breathe hotly in your ear.

The first slap came.

🦇🦇🦇

“ Thirty…. Five. Ah! ” You whimpered as his hand slapped you loudly on your behind, leaving another red mark on your plump buttocks.

“Thirty… Six..” Another spank came and you tasted the iron in your mouth as you bit back another sob which did nothing to elevate your current state of humiliation because your eyes kept leaking angry tears.

“Keep counting, now. You’re almost there.” Lilia soothed, his soft actions as he ran his fingers through your hair contrasting the way he harshly hit your buttocks. “Here, I’ll help you. Thirty seven .”

Slap.

“Thirty eight.”

Slap.

You couldn’t help yourself anymore, you began sobbing.

_It hurts. It hurts so much._

“Don’t cry, we’re so near.” He gently caressed the curve of your ass before giving it a loud spank that echoed in the large room. “ Thirty nine.”

You grit your teeth, preparing yourself for the last hit.

“Forty.”

A loud moan erupted from your throat.

“AH~”

You rubbed your legs together to try to ebb away the seering pain on your ass, not noticing how slippery it was.

“Fufufu~.” A mellifluous laughed filled the room. “ My beautiful rose…”

Lilia slowly traced his smooth finger on your spine which made you shudder, warmth spreading in your body as something throbbed in your core. “ I see that I seem to have given the wrong punishment.” His finger slid downward towards your slit, making you moan automatically, sliding it up and down as you squirmed in his lap. “ But I can work with this.” He removed his finger from your leaking core licking it slowly as he watched your limp body in his lap, savoring your taste.

🦇🦇🦇

He laid you gently on your back on the soft mattress as he carefully straddled your waist and trapped you between his arms. “ Tell me what you want, little girl.” He asked, hot breathe on the crook of your neck.

You shook your head, trying to get out of yout lustful state. Ignoring the pleasure that was once pain seeping on your ass, while your pink hole began to stain the sheets with your arousal. “ Come on now, y/n. No need to be shy.” He kissed your collarbone. His magnetic voice pulling you in, wanting you to give up reason for lust.

 _I can’t. He… He killed my parents_.

“I’ll be gentle, my love.” A sweet kiss on the valley between your breasts. “Just tell me want you want.”

This isn’t right. This isn’t right.

“[Full name]. ” One of his hands raised your chin. “ Tell me what you want.” He ordered.

“Please.” You begged, your hands struggling in your binds.

“Please what, my love?” He teased, giving one of your nipples a small lick. “ I remember I was given a certain promise before I left.” His eyes stared into yours lovingly, his thumb brushing over your lips. “ Please what, y/n?”

You closed your eyes, breathing heavily, mind clouded by the new sensations you were feeling.

“ Please, master. ” You gave up, saying the title with glazed over eyes. “ Please kiss me.”

The fae grinned, moving his head to give you a sweet kiss on your mouth. Green wisps of smoke surrounding his body before he turned into his adult form, encasing your small body completely over his, his locks falling on your face.

“ This is only temporary, as I need to sustain my energy to heal faster.” He moved a strand of hair from your face, smiling at you like you were the most finest treasure he had ever got his hands on. “ But for tonight, my sweet rose, I’ll give my all to you. ”

He dipped his head towards your neck, fang grazing over the fragile flesh. “ After all, you’ve finally learned to listen.”

🦇🦇🦇

His canines give a deep bite unto the tender flesh, making you scream at the pain, blood dripping down the two puncture holes.“ It’s ok love, you’re fine.” He kissed the wounds, licking up the blood. “You taste _divine_.”

He raised his head up, looking at his work with pride before his mouth descended unto yours again, this time the kiss was slower, much more intimate, as he pushed his tongue inside of your wet cavern.

You moaned, your legs squirming against each other, trying to find friction as much as you could. You really didn’t know what you were doing. This is your first time and you were clearly stuck in a daze.

You were so _lonely_.

Touch-starved for human interaction.

But the fae was the only one around you. The only one by your side.

And you hated that you became so dependent on his company, try as you may deny it, because he’s he only one you had left.

His free hand gently roamed around your body, to the plumpness of your bossoms, teasing both pink peaks a little, making you moan louder, before it descended downwards towards your stomach, his hands soothingly massaging your navel, pinching here and there.

It was odd how much he concentrated in that area but you were too lost to care.

Sooner than later you felt yourself running out of breath as breathing became harder as you nearly choked on the way his tongue moved down your throat.

The moment his left your mouth you heaved a deep breath, eyes still dazed and body burning hotter than ever, sweat accumulating on your body because of the foreign simulations. He adjusted himself a little lower, spreading your legs around his torso for better access.

“Ah! ~”

Your back arched as you felt long fingers unfold your flowers downstairs while a thumb gently prodded on the small nub on top, sending waves of electricity down your spine.

The fae didn’t speak, no, he just gazed fondly at your flush form, mouth agape will drool constantly dripped at the edge of your lips.

He dipped a single finger inside of you,making you sob between moans. “Shhh.. There. There, its ok.” He cooed,his free hand unbuttoning his shirt in the speed of light before discarding it on the floor. “ I have to get you ready or it’ll hurt.” He added another finger, the sound of wet squelching filling your ears making you more soaked than you ever thought was possible.

Screw your thoughts it seems because when he dipped his head down all you could see was white as his long tongue invaded your insides making you delirious as you screamed his name and title.

🦇🦇🦇

You woke up with something hard entering your body making you give a hoarse moan. “Ah! ~Lilia!”, Your hands rubbed together in your binds.

The movement stopped halfway and you felt so oddly unfilled that you couldn’t help but whimper, all reason lost. “ _Please_ …” you begged, no more tears left to cry. “Please please _please_.” You enunciated each word of desperation.

The fae took his sweet time, watching your vulnerable state. “ I don’t think you’re addressing me correctly dear.” His fingers pushed deeper unto your hips making you mewl. “ Who are you talking to?” He retreated his whole length, making you feel so uncomfortable.

“Come on now. You can do it.” He leaned down his head, but instead of going towards your mouth his teeth grazed the ribbon around your hand. “ _Say it.”_

“Please fill me up, _master_.” You said, giving up as you bit your lips harshly.

The ribbon unravelled around your wrist with a quick pull of his teeth and all of the sudden regret came flooding through.

_No._

It was too late to come to realization as he slammed his hips quickly inside of you making you scream as his length filled your hole, your now free hands clinging into his pale shoulders for support.

“Master! Master please stop!” You cried as you felt his hips slowly move, gaining momentum for every time you whimpered. “Stop please! IT HURTS!” You cried.

_No. No. No._

_This is so wrong!_

“ But isn’t this what you wanted, my love?” He whispered huskily into your ears as his fingers held you in a bruising grip. “ I am being gentle, love…” He grinned in between the crook of your neck, rolling his hips around, going deeper and deeper. “… For fae standards ofcourse. ”

You couldn’t really do anything more than moan as your hips moved on its own and followed his, head turning on the side as if to hide your shame, the lines between pleasure and pain became so blurred as you let out lewd moans into the night.

Your eyes landed on the discarded red ribbon and everything clicked.

🦇🦇🦇

** _With the power of love and the fae’s diligence to heal his beloved, after many years, the young maiden was finally well . Safe and sound in the arms of her beloved. And they lived happily ever after._ **

“ One more story! One more! ” A child jumped up and down the bed, cutely begging her granpa to give her another story.

“Come on granpa Lilia!” Another one emerged from under the sheets. “ One more!”

“Hey, I thought you were sleeping.” The energetic twin said, plopping down on the soft mattress. “ I thought you hate fairytales!”

“Well… WELL I—!” The young child grew so red in the face that the next thing he knew he was spouting fire.

The bobbed-haired fae ducked, his bangs slightly singed, before laughing fondly at the twin’s antics.

“Come on now, Aurora. Give your brother a break.” A voice said from the other side of the room, a young girl brushed her hair in front of the mirror. “ It was a good story, grandfather,you don’t need to tell them another one. It’s past their bedtime.” She said, a matter-of-factly, putting the brush down.

The twins harumpped before going back under the sheets. “ You’re no fun, Briar!” The female twin said, crossing her arms.

“I woke up, I’m not part of any of this.” The male twin said,burrowing himself under the silken sheets before peeping a little. “ Sorry, granpa.”

“Fufufu~ That’s fine little one. You’re sister’ s right.” The ancient fae stood up from his seat. “It’s past your bedtime. Look, your older brother is asleep.” He gestured to the slumbering boy on the other bed.

“ He’s probably in a coma.” The Briar said jokingly. “ Always asleep, that must be what uncle Silver and him do instead of training.” She went to her bed and Lilia patted her head before he moved towards the door.

“Goodnight, children.”

🦇🦇🦇

Lilia walked happily with a skip in his steps. “I do so love little children’s energy! Fufufu~”

His sharp ears caught the sound of music from afar and he couldn’t help but follow it towards the ballroom.

“Oh my~!” He smiled fondly as he arrived in the ballroom, watching with a twinkle in his eyes as Malleus and his beloved danced away with only the moonbeams coming from the windows as their light.

_She seems well enough._

His sharp eyes went to the woman in Malleus arms. She was smilling fondly up at him, like he was his one true love. Nevermind that her eyes smile didn’t quite reach her eyes or the faint marks of thorm gashes on her forearms.

_Ah~Young love_

_🦇🦇🦇_

_ I know you I walked with you once upon a dream _

_ I know you that look in your eyes are so familiar, a gleam _

The sound of singing filled his ears as he exited the mirror portal. He found his foot stepping on soft grass and the familiar sound of birds chirping around him.

He smiled, walking towards the picturesque cottage.

_And I know it’s true_

_That visions are seldom all they seem_

_But if I know you, I know what you’ll do_

He opened the door and he was greeted by his beloved dancing around the living room, a small bundle in her arms. Silver hair peaking from the sheets.

_You’ll love me at once_

_The way you did once upon a dream_

He sang the last note with her, alerting him of his presence. She gave her a sweet smile before the illusion disappeared, leaving nothing that was there before.

The girl was gone, and in her place a was a glass coffin with flowers around it.

“Hello my love.” He approached the the casket slowly, his hands sliding the glass coffin open. “I missed you.”

He caressed the girl’s cold cheeks. “It’s been awhile.” He ran his finger through her hair. “ You’ve missed Malleus’ wedding and the birth of his children.” He chuckled sadly. “ What a loss, you’ve always liked children. I remember how your eyes sparkled when I first brought Silver home.”

His recalled the way you cradled the child in your hand, happily bouncing him up and down.

“ Such a shame, what you did to yourself while I was away in school. I haven’t had the heart to tell, Silver yet. ” He kneeled leaned into the girl’s cold body.“ But I forgive you now.”

He gave her cool lips a quick peck, watching the color return to her face before her eyes shot open, pupils shaped like a snake’s.

He assisted the woman as she tried to sit up, putting his hands behind her waist. “ My little rose. ” He kissed her forehead as the sound of her heartbeat calmed his steering heart.

_“ Foolish of you to believe death can help you escape this relationship.”_

He grinned at the woman as her eyes flashed with fear, caressing the bite marks on her neck. “ You never do learn, don’t you?


	9. Crowley! x f! Reader: Debts that are due

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley needs to pay up!

When all is said and done. When every student that has overblotted have been saved and had graduated…

You’re still stuck in another world.

Oh yes, maybe you should be grateful cuz you went to magic school and got to experience *throws confetti* a _magical_ highschool life with faeries, beastmen, wizards and witches and Kings and Queens galore!

But that’s simply oversimplifying the case cuz if you read at the fine print you’d see an asterisk that says * **terms and conditions** may apply.

And considering you agreed to the old crow and his conditions you really should have saw it coming. And by that you mean the C _leaning the schoo_ l duties not C _leaning after the headmaster_ duties and A _lmost dying every semester cuz Crowley can’t afford a counselor_ duties.

Maybe you should get over it.

You did enjoy most of your stay (when you weren’t in mortal peril) in school. You’ve made great friends and great memories.

So maybe you shouldn’t be so bitter that Crowley never found you a way back home (if he ever tried to).

Maybe….?

Maybe… but life’s too short not to get revenge on those who have wronged you.

…

 _Ah mornings_.

Mornings come with the smell of coffee and fresh croissants on the table while the sun rays enter the window and cast its warm glow upon you.

_What a wonderful thought._

You dodged a fireball coming your way.

“GRIM!!!” you screamed as you chased after your feline monster friend, trying to stop him from setting another student on fire.

“Professor y/n! HELP!” one of the friend of Grim’s victim pleaded as he hid behind your smaller form.

“YOU’VE REALLY GOT THE GUTS TO CALL YOURS TRULY A MANGY CAT!” Grim called out as he chased after a first year who didn’t know better and had set him off a day after the entrance ceremony, by mistakingly pushing him off the desk while he slept.

If you knew this would happen you wouldn’t had told him to go to class first as you took care of double checking your things for the first day.

_There’s never a peaceful moment …._

Sighing to yourself in disbelief you watched as Grim chased the poor freshman around the campus who’s best line of defense was making beans sprout 6 feet tall on the ground.

…

Professor Y/n L/n.

Thats what your called now…

Its been 5 years since you came to Twisted wonderland as a freshman and now you were a professor.

Today was supposed to be your first day at work but things took a turn south, as usual, and now you were cleaning up one mess after another.

“Tough day, Ms. Y/N?” Sam said as he offered you a drink at the shop.

“Oh please, when was it never?” You sighed as you rubbed your head. “And I was so excited to start the day by proclaiming” _Hey, I’m you’re magical literature teacher, I’ve no magic but look at me now a teacher as this prestigious school!_ “speech to encourage the new students.” You downed the drink. “But instead I had to lecture the students about… Ya know.” You rolled your wrist around. “ The importance of _” Not bothering the professor’s teaching assistant or he’ll set you on fire"._ And I’m telling you, Sam-san, it wasn’t a very good first impression. “

The shopkeeper laughed at your sarcastic tone.” But it’s better than being the groundskeeper isn’t? Papers are easier to carry than garden sheers? “

” Oh no no no no _no_. “You shook your head, waving your hands in front of you.” I still do grounds keeping duties during weekends.“ You leaned into the counter a little closer.” I don’t think Crowley can afford staff. “ You jokingly whispered.

Sam laughed with you, chest heaving up and down from laughing too much. He leaned into the counter for support as he tried to catch his breath, his shadow though kept laughing with no breath to lose.” He has never paid me in all my years here at NRC, Ms. Y/N!“ He said between laughs so casually you almost thought it was a joke, but you knew better.

"Why?”

“The shop is a private business in NRC. I’m its sole owner and my stay here is practically because I could pay to stay on the grounds. So no, he doesn’t pay me. I pay _him”._ He explained. “ Rent plus 10% of the shop’s profit.” He winked.

“Isn’t that a ripoff since your shop provides what the students need?” You refilled your drink yourself with the bottle on the counter. “Hmm?”

“Well, I do get more than what I give.” There was a mischievous twinkle in his eyes that made you laugh. “ And Crowley owes me, too.”

“Really? What?” You curiously inquired while taking a sip of your drink. “Care to tell a friend?”

He shook his head.“Private business,Ms.Y/N. I don’t compromise with my client’s privacy.”

You raised an eyebrow at that.

“ Does he pay up?”

“Sometimes”

“God I wish that we’re me.” You rolled your eyes as you got up from your seat. “Well then, I’ll be off and about.” You straightened your coat. “Have to get the lecture ready for tomorrow.” You said as you waved your hand to say farewell, Sam tipped his hat in response.

“ Maybe next time I can treat you with some wine and not orange juice.” He gestured to the bottle of imported orange juice on the counter.

“ School night. "You laughed, exiting the door.

Feeling the cool night air on your face you began to thank whoever deity is around that you had a friend to confide in.

Trein was… Well more of a granpa than anything else.

Vargas didn’t shut up about his exercise routine.

And Crewel… He was nice to speak to until he offered you raisin butter that one time while you chatted over lunch and you never approached him ever since.

…

You rubbed your temples as you wrote a report about today’s incident in your room at the Ramschakle dorm while Grim slept soundly in the other room adjacent to yours (He had insisted he should have his own after graduation).

” So tired…“ you put your pen down and began to stretch your limbs on your seat. From the corner of your eye, you saw a winged-shadow fly in towards the school.

_Crowley_

He’s back from doing his… _Field_ _Research,_ it seems.

Crowley. Crowley. Crowley.

Your headmaster and now boss has always hit you with the I _am very speech_ before going off his jolly way to who knows where while you clean up after him.

_I’m sure he owes me more than I owe him.. Tsk._

Standing up from your study table you let out a huge yawn as you stretch your arms.

_Five years._

You’ve been here for five years.

You’re in you’re early twenties, you should be having fun and doing what people your age should be doing.

But instead you’re stuck here.

Magic exists here, but you’re practically doing the same routine everyday ever since you graduated and it’s getting _boring_.

_Can’t I have a little fun?_

You were sincerely tired of feeling tired. Maybe it’s time you _do_ something about it. _Do_ something that will make you fully enjoy your stay.

_Maybe collect some debts long overdue?_

A devious smile made its way to your face as you went to your wardrobes to exchange your pajamas for something more… _Breezy_.

…

The night wind howled from outside as the moon hid behind dark clouds, shrouding the already dark office into more darkness as the only source of light seems to be coming from the luminescent portraits of the Great Seven. Crowley paid no heed to the lack of light as he was already accustomed to it, bright yellow eyes seeing through the darkness.

Also he was too busy cramming paperwork he should have finished before the beginning of the school year and he was not ready for Trein’s three-hour long lecture about ” _The importance of punctuality_ “ and ” _Upholding_ _himself in a way a headmaster should"_

“And he was such a cute kid in the past.” He sighed to himself as he finished one document only to get another from the stack of papers on his desk.

_Knock. Knock._

A sudden knock on his door put the headmaster out of his concentration. Raising his head from his paperwork he watched the door curiously.

_It’s the middle of the night? Who could that be?_

“That certainly can’t be Trein, its past 9pm.” He told himself as he fixed his tie just in case. He might as well look presentable if he’s gonna get a scolding. “What am I doing? I’m the headmaster.” He asked himself as he stopped what he his actions.

 _I’m older than the boy! Er–Trein. Why should I be intimidated_?

Coughing a little, he loosened his tie to a degree.

“Who is it?” he inquired as his eyes went back to the documents on the desk.

“It’s me. Y/N.” The voice from the other side said.

_Perfect!_

Looks like he’s not gonna do all the paperwork by himself tonight.

 _50/50_.

No.

_70-30?_

_That’ll give her some life lessons and tutorial as new professor! Fufu~I’m so kind!_

“Come in!”

The door opened and the young woman entered, locking the door with a _click_ from behind her that the headmaster didn’t notice.

He was too busy gawking at her appearance.

There was a shawl over her shoulders but that didn’t hide the fact she was wearing a sheer vintage white night gown that reached only mid-thigh displaying her legs. The fabric’s translucency offered practically a clear view of the underwear underneath and

_**Oh in the name of the Great Seven that is that is she wearing a lace ribbon on her hair?!** _

He gulped.

…

“Good evening, headmaster.” She beamed, nonchalantly walking towards him as if she wasn’t strutting in clothing that should have been for the bedroom, not in the workplace.

“Ah yes, prefect. Good morning–I… I MEAN ebening… EVENING!” The masked headmaster stuttered as he pulled a handkerchief from his vest, wiping the sweat accumulating on his face. “Good evening, prefect!”

Slowly but surely you approached his desk but before you could a coach appeared in front of you.

You looked at Crowley who has raised his pen in the direction of the couch.

Rolling your eyes in your head you continued your walk but instead plopped yourself on the couch as a coffee table also appeared as well as a tea set.

_Woah. He needs to teach me that._

“Care for some tea? I got it from one of my travels-EHEM-field research in the Land of Hot sands.” He offered as the tea magically poured itself in the teacups in front of you. “It’s good.”

You nodded and the filled up teacups flew into both in your directions, one for you and one for your jittery headmaster.

“ Thank you, it was kind of cold outside. "You said, a mischievous glint in your eye that didn’t go unnoticed. You took a sip one sip of your tea and put it down again after.

You took your shawl off revealing the deep V-line neckline of the nightgown.

” Agh! UCK! “

Your eyes widened and you turned your head towards your headmaster who looks like he choked on his tea as he sputtered it out. He was clutching his throat and coughing.

"Are you ok?” You asked standing from your position, sincerely worried.

_I want to choke him but not like this._

He stopped you by raising one finger up, in a gestured to not move from your position.

You titled your head, amused,watching him try to regain his composure.

“Ok.”

You sat back down,taking your tea again.

For a minute or saw all you heard was silent cursing, he probably thought you couldn’t here or understand, from under his breath.

“So, Prefect, why are you here late a night?” He managed to ask but he wasn’t really looking at you, more on the door behind you. “It’s a little late at night and it’s not proper for a young unmarried woman such as—”

“I’m here for a request.” You stated, cutting him off from his Ok boomer speech. Not that you could say that of course. He wouldn’t understand.

“ A request you say? Whatever for?” He inquired with a tilt of his head, propping his both elbow on the desk and putting his chin under his intertwined fingers. “Say it quickly for I am busy. I’ll try to grant your request as long as its reasonable. THEN, it’s off to bed with you since you have work tomorrow!” He babbled. “ I can’t have our new staff getting sick! After all, I am very kind.”

_Bullshit. I don’t event think we have health insurance._

Biting back your remark you beamed up to him, twirling a piece of your hair with your finger. Angling your head a little, you gave him your most lascivious eyes (Just half lidden eyes,really), fluttering your lashes softly. “ I need a reward.” You beamed. Your bright smile contrasting with your hot gaze.

You can see him visibly stiffen his shoulders from what you said.

“Re… Reward? Whatever for?”

You stood up from your seat and giddily ran to his table, leaning over the desk which made him retreat his back towards the seat’s headrest , fingers clutching desperately the arm of the chair.

You continued to sweetly grin.

_My jaw will fall off!_

_“_ Aren’t I a good girl, headmaster?” You said, sickeningly sweet. “ Don’t I deserve a reward?”

“Wha–what for?” He said, repeating the same question. “Prefect this is highly in appropriate - - -!”

You propped your elbows on the desk, ignoring the papers flying everywhere, and cutely cradled your chin under your arms,looking up at him from your position.

You pouted.

“I’m not a student anymore. Don’t call me prefect. I’m an _adult”_

You winked.

…

Crowley’s mind was going haywire. For all his years as a headmaster he never encountered such a frivolous student-Errr-staff.

He should kick you out right now, truly!

Kick you out after giving you extra layers of clothing!

After all he’s very kind and oh

_GOODNESS DONT LEAN IN LIKE THAT!!!_

From his position, he could clearly see what’s under the nightgown his fellow staff was wearing. It made him hot and bothered from head to toe.

He grit his teeth, about to get ready to berate her with his utmost will (he’s running out to be honest.)

But then what she did next completely took him off guard, she jumped over the table, using one leg then another, and perfectly landed on top of him.

On his lap specifically.

Legs spread around his torso.

 _Fuck_.

…

“Headmaster~” You said, leaning in towards him as he moved his neck away from your face. “ I’ve worked hard as a prefect for the past four years haven’t I?” You began, keeping the same saccharine tone of voice. “And I’ve been a good ground’s keeper afterwards.” You traced in a small circle on his vest, near his heart.

You kept your eye contact even though your neck was straining from looking up.

_Damn tall bird. Are you a pelican?!_

_“So…”_ You caught his tie with your free hand, pulling him closer as he melted like putty in your hand. “Don’t I deserve a.. Reward.” You whispered hotly in ears before giving a giggle that sounded lewd even for you.

Pulling back a little, you angled your head as you approached him.

Leaning in for a kiss.

…

He should put a stop to this.

He–HE SHOULD–!

But he was already being pulled closer by her magnetic gaze (or maybe it was she’s pulling his tie, he doesn’t really care).

He’s breathing became a little slower than usual but he could feel his heart beat like a drum.

Giving in, he closed his eyes and let the woman in front of him take the reigns.

Closer.

Closer.

Clooosserrrr!

_Chuuuu~_

What the?!

…

You gave his mask a quick peck on the beak before quickly jumping off from his laugh.

Unable to stop yourself you looked back. What you saw made something bubble in your stomach.

“AHAHAAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHA!” You laughed, wheezing in between, when you saw him open his eyes and come to a realization of what you just did.

_Oh goodness… Ahahahhahah. I can’t!_

Tears were bordering your eyes as you were consumed in fits of laughter. Not the cute kind of laughter but the kind that you sounded like a dying animal kind of laughter.

You didn’t care. The look on his face was hilarious!

He looked disheveled. Staring at you, stoned face but pale skin displaying a red face.

“SHIT!” You couldn’t help but swear laughing more and more. Your legs were already wobbly from laughing too much,leaving no energy for your body or senses to concentrate on functioning properly.

Without knowing it, you fell on the large couch, your dress riding up towards your upper thighs.

Clearly you were too lost in your joy you didn’t notice Crowley disappear from his chair in the speed of light.

Suddenly he was straddling your hips,caging you between his long legs.

_Oh shit._

Your laughter died down as you looked everywhere but him. “Ehem.” You faked cough. “So ummm… I think I got my reward now, I’m gonna go.” You drawled the last syllable as you try to stand up.

He gently pushed your shoulder back down with his large hand. “Why prefect, is that all you want. A _laugh?”_ He chuckled, voice deep and dark, unlike his usual high pitch tone. “Why I could give you more if you like.” His gaze pierced your soul as he slowly removed his mask with one hand, revealing a fierce golden orbs and a breathtakingly handsome face.

“After all, I am very _kind_.”

He licked his lips and removed his tie.

It seems like you’ve flipped a switch because he was looking at you ravenously.

.

.

.

Like a deer in headlights you couldn’t move as he gazed at your semi-naked form.

“Headmaster–AH!”

With practiced elegance he stopped you from speaking by pushing his thumb into your mouth, successfully pinning your tongue down which made drool leak from the sides.

Slowly, he descended on your collar and your breath hit as you felt him pepper small kisses on your collarbone, your legs squirming underneath you from the sensations.

“Agh.. Ahh!” You tried to speak, but it did nothing but spill more drool out of your mouth. Your hands found its way on his shoulders, pushing with your strength but he was a bit too strong for your seemingly flimsy arms.

“AGH!”

_Did… Did he just?_

Warmth spread towards your stomach as you felt the cool sensation of his touch on a certain part of your neck after he had bit a part of it.

You closed your eyes.

_Fuck it._

You reversed your actions and pulled him closer, letting him suck and nibble on your neck.

_Might as well enjoy the ride while I’m at it._

_…_

His thumb was wet with the woman’s saliva but for now he really doesn’t care. His full attention was on leaving as much hickey’s as he could on her body.

Licking and sucking another spot he couldn’t help but feel an excited shiver up his spine as he felt the girl melt in his arms.

Slowly, once he was satisfied in his work, he rose up to look at the young woman in front of him.

 _Beautiful_.

She looked like a goddess painted in moonlight. Her disheveled hair framed her face beautifully while one of the straps of her nightgown slid off her shoulder. The thin fabric on her nightgown gave him the perfect view of the outline of her bosom and laced undewear.

_What a sight._

Pulling his hair back a little he savored how she gasped from underneath him.

He pulled his thumb out and smirked.

“Well then prefect. What do you want?” He teased, voice sultry.

_There it is._

The fire in the girl’s eyes made his heart beat faster.

He loved that look.

How she looked like she’s always up for a challenge and that she won’t back down at all.

_The fire in her eyes was so mesmerising._

She grabbed his shirt, pulled him forward and gave him a fierce kiss, their teeth almost hitting each other.

“Just _fuck_ me!” She said in between breaths.

He smirked.

“As you wish.”

….

His hands slowly roamed around your body as your kiss deepens. You couldn’t help but hug him closer as he gropped around your sensitive parts. “Ah! ~”

A particular grop on one off your breast made you moan, giving him a chance to shove his tongue inside. You both fought for dominance, but in the end you lost.

“Crowley~!” you called out, chest heaving up and down as he rose his head from the kiss.

“Breathe. Dearest.” He murmured, putting his forehead on yours,staring into your eyes. “Breathe…”

You nodded, slowly regaining your breath.

Smiling sweetly he kissed your forehead . Then your nose. Then your neck.

_This bastard is teasing me!_

You wanted to complain, you wanted to fight! Then he took your hand in his and kissed the back of it and then you were gone.

Melting in his hands.

“Patience.”

He whispered, hot breath tickling on your hand.

Slowly he descended on your chest, kissing the the valley in between. Then he continued his trek, slowly leaving wet kisses on your stomach, below your belly button _and!!!_

He skipped the part where your heat continued to burn.

Instead he took his time kissing staring from your ankles up up up as he hooked your leg over his broad shoulder until he reached your upper thighs.

His eyes never leaving yours.

 _Weak_.

You’re no match for those yellow orbs staring at you.

You tried to steady your breathing again as you hid your face behind your hands, taking only a little peak betwen your fingers, as you became more and more flustered as he continued to stare at your flustered form.

Your skirt has completely rode towards your stomach now, exposing your wet panties.

You swear you could hear him chuckle as your breath hitched when his mouth descended directly on your core.

“Call me Dire.” He said.

And then he dived down.

…

“Ahh, ahh.” You couldn’t help but lock your legs around his head. “Di–DIRE!” you screamed, grabbing unto his hair as he licked you clean off your first orgasm of the night.

It seems like more are coming.

You could feel his hot breath as he chuckled. “Patience,little princess.”

He shouldn’t had really said that because next thing you knew you were Cumming for the second time.

…

_This is positively against school rules!_

That’s what Crowley’s conscience should be sayinf to him right now. But right all he could hear are her pleas telling him to go faster as he fucked her on his desk.

_Paperwork be damned!_

His moans mixed with hers as the desk shook from the impact of each of his thrust.

“Dire ~!” she called out, boobs pressed down on the table as he fucked her from behind. “TURN THOSE PORTRAITS AROUND!” she screamed mid-moan.

Crowley chuckled as he looked up at the portraits of the Great Seven staring down at them.

He really shouldn’t have.

Clicking his tongue he magically turned the portraits to face the wall.

“It seems like we were dire need of privacy, y/n.” He joke but continued his actions, the sound of squelching reverberating in the room.

“FOR FUCK’S SAKE DIRE!” Y/N swore as she could feel her orgasm about to back out. “No dad puns!”

“Fufufu~” he chuckled darkly leaning into the y/n’s ears. “ I could be a dad if you want”

…

_Shit!_

You felt insides churn because of his comment.

“ DIREEEE! AH!” you moaned and groaned as his thrust became more erratic.

“Although I think its a bit early for that, don’t you?” He continued. “ _But you could still call me daddy if you will.”_

You could practically feel him grinning from behind you.

And then, his thrust became painfully fast, his grips on your hips bruising, and you were both moaning messes again.

….

The next day,you woke up with a sore body on a large bed.

Groggily, you wiped the sleep out off your eyes as you tried to find a feel for your companion…

Or was it boyfriend now?

Clicking your tongue you found a glass of water on drawers beside your bed, under it was a note.

You drank the water and read the note.

_Goodmorning, Princess! I’m off to work 💕 But don’t worry about yours, I’ve got it covered. Just rest for the whole day and regain your strength. I love you ;)_

You almost choked on the water as you tried not to giggle at the cute note.

Stretching your limbs a little, you let out a tired yawn.

Then you noticed another note on the floor.

_It must’ve fell off._

You picked it up and read the rest of the note.

_That aside if you’ve already rested enough you can do the papers on my table. After you’ve distracted me last night I’m afraid I may be running late and that can’t be! Imagine the consequences. Anyways, I was kind enough to spilt it between us. 60/40. Well then, have a nice day again, love :)_

-D. C

You could feel the anger bubbling in your stomach and next thing you know you were clutching the innocent piece of paper, imagining it as your lover’s neck.

##  _**“CROWLEEEEEYYYYYYYYY!!!** _


	10. Crewel x F! reader: Good Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crewel just got the perfect teaching assistant! She’s smart, prompt, organized and most of all clever. Everyone seems to like her! So you can’t really blame him for wanting to tease her a little. But what happens if she teases back?

Divus Crewel has always been meticulous in his work and in his field. He was not only a renown designer but also a respected professor in Night Raven College, so needless to say when you were assigned as his teaching assistant for a year before becoming a professor yourself, you’re a little intimidated despite your own experience as an educator.

To be honest, you were quite nervous to mess up, but surprisingly Crewel was not that… Cruel at all. Despite his want for discipline and his overall strictness inside the classroom, he seems to have genuine care for his students and keeps an eye on them during laboratory classes as to avoid any injuries… Albeit you could admit some of his punishments were a little harsh, but nonetheless they were there to teach a lesson.

Needless to say, half a year ran by smoothly and you got along cordially with him. What with your punctuality, organisation skills, and overall equal fervor to help teach the students. You may clash sometimes though, given that you were much lenient towards your student than he is, but it was all sorted out by the first months.

“Hey, do you think that Divus guy has weak in the sheets?”

You almost did a spit take.

“Wha…what?!” You stared incredelously at your old classmate from across the table at your university reunion. “What are talking about?” You put the cocktail glass on the table, eyebrows furrowed.

“Well, ya know,” they waved their glass around, “ he has a collection of vintage cars?”

“So, what?” You questioned, raising your brow. “ What does that have to with him being…. ?” You couldn’t even finish the sentence, feeling sheepish, making you fidget in your seat.

Another classmate jumped in.

“Y/N, that means he’s loaded. Stable. Economically speaking, plus,” They raise both their hands up,“ He’s a famous designer who meets a lot of models. Hot people! And don’t get me started with his reputation as a professor in The Night Raven College, the most prestigious school in Magic Twisted Wonderland!”

You were gonna chime in with another protest when your best friend beside you wrapped at hand by your shoulder, pulling you close before gesturing their hand in a wide arc in the air.“ He’s also very very attractive.Like, 10/10 I would date if I wasn’t married already.” They joked. “So he’s hot. He’s stable. Famous. Has a great job–scratch that–Great jobs. And still single at 32?"They looked at you sharply and you avoided their eyes by taking a sip of your drink.” Definitely something not working properly downstairs or he doesn’t have the skills, ya get me? “ They drawled.

You removed their hand from your shoulder, feeling indignant for your boss. I mean, not exactly your boss, but he sorta is your boss.

"OK, one: That’s rude. Two: It’s not my, or your, business to speculate and Three,” you stood up from your seat, getting your coat from the chair’s head,“ I’m leaving!” You huffed, turning on your heels,leaving your classmates ashamed and sheepish.

“Wait.” You stopped on your tracks before returning to the table, slapping some Madols on its surface. “ Here’s my contribution. And here’s tip for the waiter.”

And with that you tried not to huff as you exited the restaurant, making excuses as your other classmates ask you why you’re leaving early.

⚗️⚗️⚗️

You fumbled your way inside your apartment as your weak alcohol intolerance reach its peak.

By luck you were able to fall down your couch instead of the floor, pulling a pillow towards you so you can lean on it.

Those.. Butts!

You bit the inside of your mouth as you recalled what had transpired. Sure, Crewel was attractive and sure he was single but doesn’t mean he’s… Weak in bed… Not that you know of…Or thought about… Thinking of him that way wasn’t really something you like to do in your free time…

Until a few weeks ago.

For some reason you couldn’t help the get the feeling that he was, dare you say it, teasing you?

The way his fingers would brush against yours when you pass him paperwork,how his sharp eyes lingering on your face to see your reaction.

How he pats you in the head when you do a good job, the way he called you “Good girl” sounding sensual to your ears, especially during the late night shifts in his office when only you two were left.

The way he leans over you, one hand on the desk, the other pointing out notes on the new reviewer you made for class, completely caging you between his body, his velvety voice and hot breath making you slightly tremble and your sit and discreetly cross your legs as you accidentally inhale the smell of his cologne.

Not to mention you were quite sure you felt something soft and warm on the top of your ear and the back of your nape the last time he gave you instructions in that compromising position.

“Ugh!” You threw your head back, turning yourself over until you accidentally feel with a thud on the floor, your arm to your forehead. “ Why are you doing this to me?”

You couldn’t the heat climb up your face as you recalled many more instances that you were almost sure was considered flirting.

But like..

You’ve been single for like what? 5 years? The last relationship you had was when you were younger and just started a teaching job. But your partner… Well… You didn’t wanna say bad words behind other people’s back but like… They were assholes!

So here you are now, late mid-twenties: single and not quite ready to mingle. More focused on your work than ever.

Then Crewel comes barging in making your sexually repressed self awaken from its slumber with that soft hair, sexy smirk, fine physique and damn that pointer that looks like a riding crop with its silver chain and red collar made you feel things.

Not to mention those looks combine with that personality.

Wow.

“I can’t take it anymore!”

The heat was engulfing your body and you couldn’t help but want to strip of your clothing.

Which you did, albeit clumsily as your vision blurred and the room lights were deem. “Oh for duck’s sake!”

You fumbled around for your buttons before giving up, sitting up and rummaging your inside your bag for your phone.

“Aha!”

You took the device and squinted your eyes to find the flashlight.

To be honest, one should really not use their phones drunk as it usually ends up in a disaster.

For example, one can drunk call or text their ex. Order something online impulsively or…

Click the video chat thinking its the flashlight, cuz hey…the flash is working! But like, that’s because you’re on video mode and had accidently filmed yourself online unbuttoning your shirt but since you’re drunk, just pull it off with the buttons popping until what’s underneath is seen.

“Fucking buttons!” You cursed. “Fucking hot Crewel with his fucking hot face and fucking crop and collar making me hot!”

See? Doing things drunk is not only troublesome but also can get you into trouble. Now your good shirt is gone and you had practically harshly ripped off one of your better bras.

But in your defense you didn’t know and you probably won’t remember in the morning as you fall back on the floor, the video chat still on displaying the other person on the other side of the line who was wide eyed with the sudden video conference in the middle of the night.

Atleast he thought it was supposed to be something in akin to that… Work related…

Not a strip show.

“Oh puppy…”

The video chat ended.

⚗️⚗️⚗️

Divus wasn’t really to blame… Well not entirely, on why he teased his poor teaching assistant. She was.. Well.. Perfect!

To be honest, he was reluctant when found out the headmaster assigned him one since he never really needed one,but since the number of students were increasing it was bound to happen sooner or later.

And perhaps he should be thankful that it did, cause he never would had met Y/N otherwise.

He really didn’t have a good first impression on her at first, with how sloppily she dressed. Plain white Button up shirt, plain black skirt. No substance at all. She looked quite unremarkable with her awkward smile, worried glances and tendency to fidget when nervous. But nonetheless she looked neat and by the first few weeks on the job had proven herself to be efficient and hardworking and also a favorite of the students with how she was approachable. Not to mention her reviewers were quite detailed but easy to read.

Despite her plain looks she was a charming girl. So who’d blame him if he wanted to reward her for her hardwork by giving her a make over courtesy of himself?

Oh, how the way her eyes would sparkle when she looked at herself at the mirror after their make up session unconsciously hit his heart.

The way she’d smile and greet him in the hallways.

The way she’d put time and effort to help him out during late at night to create new concoctions and or do paperwork.

The way she’d happily help him tend to new poisonous plants through the use of her vast knowledge and expertise.

And the way she’d offer him something warm, a drink usually, when she sees he’s stressed or overworking himself.

The girl hard unconsciously prodded on his heart and earned his affections.

But if only she’d take the hint and not dance around the whole thing.

Crewel was patient.

He’s all for… Prolonging things…but sometimes he can’t help but spank the girl silly for her obliviousness…

Who knew she’d come to him himself? With a surprise strip show to boot?

⚗️⚗️⚗️

You were about to go crazy.

You had no recollection what happened weaks ago but there was a sinking feeling you did something you’ll regret soon enough.

You’ve check you phone log and saw that you had accidentally dialled Crewel but when you asked him what happened he just patted your head and said it was nothing?

So why is it still bothering a few weeks?

You don’t know… Maybe it was how he’d fix your collar and your bow only for his fingers to linger on the exposed parts of your skin.

Maybe it was when you were reaching for something high he’d always appear from behind you, his broad chest pushing on your back?

Or maybe how he’d whisper good morning hotly in your ears when you’re the first one inside the staff lounge, silently eating some breakfast until he came in.

For some reason he’d become more intense in his teasing.

And you were beginning to think he actually likes you.

But then again maybe it’s just you acting up since you haven’t had a guy touch you in a long while.

Yes. Probably that. Definitely that.

But sometimes it gets harder to ignore the beating of your heart when you two are alone late at night in his office ( senior staff gets their own, a perk) feeling his eyes burning at the back of your head as you work.

“Test him!”

“What?” you sat dumbfounded from across your best friend in your bed. You two were having a slumber party.

“You’re a clever girl. You know what I mean.” They wiggled their eyebrows.“ Test him the way you know how. If he reacts, positively he likes you and if he doesn’t, he’d probably ignore it?”

“Or I could get fired.” You quipped.

They frowned.

“You know for all your honor grades, degree and intelligence when it comes to work, you are absolutely uselesss–”

“Hey!”

“OK. Helpless then. In the ways of an adult.” They propped themselves on the nearest pillow. “ Come on. Tease back. What’s the worst that could happen? Wait. Don’t answer that. Just do it, girl. You’ll thank me later. And if you fail, I’m sure you’re clever enough to find a way to escape the consequences of your actions.”

You rolled your eyes.

But they did have a point.

.

.

.

And so you did what your friend said.. You teased back.

When his fingers would linger, you’d stare back in his eyes, biting your lips.

When you two were alone, you’d be the one to lean over him, your chest pushing against his broad shoulders as he sat, while he reviewed your paperwork.

When he smirked at you. You smirked back.

And sometimes, after classes end you’d changed into tighter clothes, shorter skirts, form fitting shirts.

Sometimes you’d _accidentally_ drop something in front of him, only to pick up by leaning down, your bum on full display against your tight pants or pencil skirt before languidly going back up and flashing him a smile.

You were in it to win it.

But life doesn’t go well as planned because finals had arrived and you couldn’t exactly keep changing clothes after classes or planning the next counter attack when you’re too busy grading papers and making grades… Not to mention the headmaster was surprisingly… And annoyingly… Absent during the week and so the staff had to clean up after him… Including you.

And so when you saw a letter in your bag when you accidentally left it in the staff lounge telling you to meet them in a certain time and place after exam week was over signed D. C. You couldn’t help but roll your eyes, wanting to rip the paper in half.

The face of your less than present headmaster flashing in your head.

And thus, when the time came you didn’t go to the restaurant’s address and instead opted to stay home and get a fill on that sleep you’ve missed the pass couple of days.

⚗️⚗️⚗️

And that’s how you ended up in the very tense atmosphere the past couple of days with your teaching boss.

You didn’t know what had happened, but he had suddenly acted cold towards you and it was eating you inside.

Maybe it was because he’d caught unto your teasing and you were wrong to assume he took interest in you?

You should probably make excuses.

But you didn’t want to lie so when you confronted him in his office late at night, grabbing his coat before he could leave you behind.

You had spilled everything.

That’s it.

_Everything._

Like a kid with no common sense you’ve spilled all the details and you don’t know how or why because the next thing you knew he was pulling him towards you in a kiss so passionate and heated it took your breath away.

Literally.

You had to take deep breaths after the kiss because he had absolutely devoured you.

“Bad girl…” He held your chin in his hand, eyes staring hotly at your flustered form, his arms around your waist, body pushed against each other. “ You actually stood me up and made me feel things I have never felt before,” his finger brushed over your lips,“ How should I punish you?”

“ _Punish_?” You squeaked.

The tall man gave you a sexy smile before his thumb pushed your tongue inside your mouth.

You had unconsciously close your mouth around his thumb, mind clouded with lust as you absentminlmdly sucked in the finger, eyes glazed over.

He chuckled before removing his thumb from your mouth, looking at you in a way one would scold a petulant child.

“Well then, y/n—”

No thinking. Head empty.

You threw your arms around him, pulling him to your height and directly meeting his mouth on yours.

The black and white haired professor was taken aback by your sudden boost of bravery, but then again he liked this new side of you.

He kissed back…

But he was not one to be submissive as soon enough he had found a way to prod your mouth open, his tongue entering yours and battling inside.

He was an expert with his ways, making you melt and let him take the lead. Letting his tongue push and prod against yours while his teeth occasionally bite on your plump lips. He’d suck your tongue and bite your lip which left it swollen. But the sting did nothing to you make you pull him closer.

The moment the kiss had ended, you were left disheveled, sucking as much air as you could leaning unto Crewel for support as he softly patted your head to relax you.

⚗️⚗️⚗️

Crewel looked down at the woman in his arms and couldn’t help but fondly smile.

“Crewel…” He heard her say in a soft voice, raising her head to meet his eyes.

“ Call me, Divus.”

“Divus…” He felt her squirm in his arms, her doe eyes reflecting his image. “ Does this mean we’re… You know…We’re _together_ now?”

She asked innocently as her hands clung to his coat.

_Fuck._

He… He was controlling himself not to ravage her after the kiss… He wanted to set some boundaries at first…. But the way she asked the question so sheepishly made the more darker side of him gnash it’s teeth, wanting to be unleashed and eat the innocent prey in front of him.

He couldn’t help the heat in his body spread everywhere as his eyes clouded in lust as he stared at her flushed cheeks.

He wonders if he could see her flush cheeks and disheveled hair.

He wonders if he could make her cry too? How will her voice sound calling out his name drowned in lust…

“Of course, my puppy.” He put a strand of hair behind her ear as he watched her beam. “But you still need to be punished…” He said, leaning down near her ears, his hot breath visibling making her frame quiver in excitement. “Tell me… Y/N. What can you do to atone for making me suffer your obliviousness.” He nipped her ear lightly which earned him her whimper.

_How delicious._

“How can _you_ make me _feel goo_ d after what you’ve done?” He landed a kiss on her temple before leaning back, watching in satisfaction at the way the woman grew warmer in his hold, noticing how her legs rubbed against each other under her short pencil skirt.

“ I… I can apologize? ” She offered sheepishly.

He raised his eyebrow.

“I can… I can apologize… And show my sincerity by… By making you lunch everyday!” she exclaimed, bouncing on one foot then another lightly.

He didn’t react.

“ I… I could apologize by kneeling !”

And so she did, crouching down so quickly the loud sound of fabric tearing bounce off the wall, surprising the girl mid crouch, loosing her footing which made her hold unto the nearest thing she could unconsciously to find balance.

Which just happened to be Divus’ pant legs, her face directly facing the a gaint bulge she had failed to notice a while ago.

⚗️⚗️⚗️

_Shit._

You didn’t know what to do. It felt so awkward to be holding unto his pants. Not to mention… The contour of his dick was right in front of you.

“ _Puppy…”_ You couldn’t help but look up towards the source of the voice, heat immediately engulfing you once you met Crewel’s expentant eyes. You gulped. “ Well?”

You gulped, hand clutching harder unto his pants. Did he mean? Should you? But he didn’t say… But the way he looked at you.. And the…?

You tried to find your footing, then switching to a more comfortable position on your knees, ignoring the draft of air on your legs that signified the damage on your skirt.

You inhaled deeply.

Then your hands went to his belt, beginning to unbuckle it, fingers quivering as the sound of light metal clinking,waiting if your new lover would protest.

He did not.

Soon enough, you were able to fully loosen the belt and you swear you could see what it has guarded moving.

You couldn’t help yourself but palm it

_Fuck. It’s huge!_

So lost in your discovery you didn’t even notice with every soft squeeze of your hand the man in front of you was resisting the urge to just punish you himself.

It twitched again in your hands and heat pooled your stomach towards your soaking core.

_You wanted to see._

_To feel._

So with clumsy and eager hands, you began to zip down the restricting fabric to reveal a pair of boxers underneath which you also deftly removed, finally meeting with what you were craving to see.

_Oh shit._

If you hadn’t moved your head, it would’ve definitely hit you. It… It was big.. Bigger than what it looked from the outside…

Your hand unconsciously wrapped itself around its thick length, watching as precum ooze from its slit.

_Can… Can it fit your mouth?_

When was the last time you did this? You don’t remember.

You have an experimental lick on its pink head, noting it’s taste in your mouth before proceeding to pump the base a few times, using the continuously dripping white liquid to fully lubricate it, pressing small kisses and kicks unto its veiny length as you did so, watching out for any reaction from its owner.

There wasn’t any…

You frowned as your hand pumped harder, feeling insecure that you weren’t doing a good job.

His lack of reaction was making crazy, which gave you made you impulsively decide to just deep throat the whole solid thing in your mouth.

Bad idea.

As you didn’t even reach the base when you felt yourself already gagging, so you just proceeded to pumped that part with your fist while your other hand played with his balls, your tongue at his tip, swirling on its head, before bobbing your head slowly, and steadily around the thick girth before increasing your speed ever so slightly.

Something was dripping from you, you were sure, soaking through your underwear and black stockings. It ached and pulsed and wanted to be touched as you couldn’t helped but be drowned at the taste and smell of your boss’ cock as it stiffened and pulsed within your mouth. You bobbed your head faster, losing all reason and just wanting! Wanting something to come out! Something! Anything!

And then suddenly! _Suddenly!_

When the least you could expect it, a hand pulled your hair harshly off the veiny length, the angry organ leaving your mouth with a loud pop, your tongue trying to follow it at it stuck out from your mouth, white sticky liquid and drool dribbling down your chin as your glazed eyes met your lover’s sharp ones.

He was looking so composed it made you feel a little insecure, but the way his chest heaved up and down and the light blush on his cheeks gave you some relief you’ve done some good.

You locked the surrounding of your mouth with your tongue, lapping up whatever taste is left as moisture went through your stocking clad thighs and you rubber your legs together.

You don’t know how or when, but Divus had gotten hold of his pointer, using its tip to lift your chin higher the same time he had let go of your hair. “Tell me what you want, little puppy.”

_What I want…?_

What do you want. You don’t know. You’re too dizzy with lust, feeling lightheaded from your recent activity.

Something inside you was aching and begging to be filled.

“Come on, tell me.” He prodded, voice turning stern and commanding that made your aching worse, your hands long gone from his dick and hanging by your side, shaking, flexing, wanting to hold unto something. “ _Y/N_ ….”

The sharp way he said your name made you fall on your arms, like a dog on eager for their master. “Please…”

He raised his eyebrow at you and you whimpered submissively. “Please _fuck_ me…”

You bit your lip and tried to look down, only for his riding crop to hold your chin back up as a sadistic smile plastered itself on his face, his eyes glinting with arousal. “Then _earn_ it, puppy.”

And then the riding crop was gone. Your chin loosing its support as your body followed and suddenly you almost fell face first on the hardwood floor, your palms scraping against its cool surface, eyes drrectly at the toe of his branded shoes.

You didn’t know how, but the next thing you knew there was a burst of strength inside of you enabling you to get back up your feet, pull your larger lover by his coat and push him down on the sofa behind him. Swiftly jumping unto one of his leg, your own legs spreading itself apart as you situated on his clothed thigh, ripping your skirt completely.

For a moment, Crewel had a look of surprise until he regained the usual composure as he watch you began to grind unto his knee, pussy so soaking wet he could immediately feel your liquids soaking through his pants.

_Like a bitch in heat._

But you didn’t care, you just wanted the ache to go away and for that you needed some friction. Any source of friction and hardness as you leaned your upper body on his toned chest, fingers gripping tightly on his fur coat. Continously dry humping his leg, moving your hips to and fro and pressing your clothed and drenched pussy harder, whimpering everytime your clit was stimulated by your actions.

“Ah~Ahhh~hnngggg.” You moaned and whimpered while Crewel did watched in amusement, his exposed cock continuing to stand upright whilst his eyes drank in your lewdness, left hand petting your hair while the other held the small of your waist as you grinded harder on his pant leg. “ Hhnggg… Ah! ~”

You couldn’t help but mewl out loud, a knot forming in your stomach which signified you were ready to burst any moment. Your eager hips continuing its work as Divus’ nails dig unto your waist.

You were close… _So so close._

 _“Hngghhh”_ You threw your head back, eyes rolling backwards as you came towards your high. “Ugh!”

And then you released,trembling as you did so. The feeling welcome as your breathing slowly returned to normal and you slumped on your lover’s chest, tired and sleepy.

“Y/n…” You heard him call your name and you fluttered your eyes a little to meet his blurry image. “Hmmm…”

You blink languidly, planning to rest your head against his torso when the sudden click and restriction of a collar made you widen your eyes in surprise.

“Bad puppy!”

And then he had pushed you off his leg, body almost falling harshly on the vast (fortunately) empty surface of the coffee table, if his arms didn’t catch your waist and gently laid you down instead.

“Now then…”

_Slap!_

A sharp sting on your inner thigh made you whimper and spread your legs wide, hands trying to pry of the foreign object aroung your neck.

“ Do you want to receive your punishment, sweet puppy?”

You but your lip as tears gathered in your eyes, the feeling of your airways being restricted a little as he tugged on the attached leash of the collar making you strangely more aroused and wetness began to drip escape your fold again.

You nodded.

_Slap!_

Another slap on the other thigh made you tremble some more.

“Use your words, y/n.!"He clicked his tongue as his perfectly painted eyelids displayed itself as he looked down on your pathetic display.

You nodded your head vehemently this time, displaying your eagerness.

_Slap!_

Right on your clothed core, hard enough to stimulate your clit but soft enough to not hurt, making your arc your back.

"YES! YES! I _WANT_ IT!”

You screamed, voice delirious with lust as your hand let go of the collar and began massaging your now aching breast.

“Well then…” He smirked, the head of his riding crop stroking over your wet hole.

_Slap! Slap!_

You cried out as he hit your hands,tears continuously falling from your eyes as you began to feel the hottest you’ve ever been.

“Don’t touch yourself without permission!”

_Slap!_

On your left thigh.

“Listen to what I say!”

_Slap!_

On your right thigh.

“ And be _quiet!”_

He tugged on the leash and you followed, propping your body with your elbow to not completely suffocate.

He gave you an icy stare that sent shivers down your spine.

“Now strip yourself… _Slowly”_

_⚗️⚗️⚗️_

The science professor watched with keen eyes as she slowly, with shaking hands, began to remove her blouse button by button, slapping her fingers whenever she moved to fast. Watching in satisfaction as his lover bit her lip when she didn’t get to do what she wanted.

 _A little more training… I suppose_.

He drank in the girl’s figure as she began to remove her bra next, slowly unhooking the back until her plump breast bounce down, nipples perking immediately with from being exposed to the air.

_What a lovely sight._

Then, she began to remove her torn off skirt, raising both legs up in to easily remove the fabric before moving to remove her black stockings.

“Wait!”

She stopped on her tracks, looking up at him submissive for the next instruction.

He grabbed the flimsy fabric from the middle and listened in satisfaction at the sound of it tearing in his hands.

“ _Ah! ~”_

_Tsk. How cheap._

The middle of the stocking was easily removed, exposing her soaked white panties, while most of the dark fabric stayed put on both of her legs white a few rips and tears here and there,making the sight of her absolutely delicious in his grey eyes.

He tugged again on the leash and she whimpered.

“I told you to be quiet.”

He let go immediately and she fell, mewling on her elbows.

The black and white haired man shook his head in disappointment before removing his fur coat and putting it on the sofa behind him before proceeding to remove his gloves, taking his sweet time as he looked at the girl trembling in only her panties from the corner of his eyes.

⚗️⚗️⚗️

_Fuck! Shit!_

You can’t take it! You were absolutely gonna go crazy as he curled his finger inside of your wet pussy while simultaneously avoiding touching your clit.

Your bite on your lip was bruising, blood dripping slightly on the cut open parts and airways slightly restricted from his tight hold on your leash.

How many minutes was it? You don’t know… You’ve been holding off your urge to cum for what felt like an eternity. You didn’t want more punishments.

The first time you came he tied your hands together.

The second, he blindfolded your eyes with his tie.

The third… You don’t want to know… But something in you… Something lewd and clawing, wanting to escape, wanted to see what he would do. As the feeling of being helpless in his hands felt so fucking _good_.

He added another finger and you arched your back, curling your toes.

“ Aren’t you a naughty little puppy.” His fingers moved faster and deeper, the squelching of his digits in your pussy edging your overstimulated self to your 4th orgasm of the night. “ So happy to be punished… Are you gonna come again?” He teased, brushing his thumb lightly on your sensitive nub. “Move your head, tell me.”

You shook your head quickly, body trembling…

His fingers stopped.

“ Puppy…” You couldn’t see it but you sure as hell feel the mocking disappointment in his voice turning stern. “ I don’t like liars.”

Then he pressed his thumb on your clit. Pushing the button to your release.

_Shit!_

_“AH–”_

_**KNOCK! KNOCK!** _

You bit your tongue slightly, resisting the urge to scream his name as you squirted all over yourself again.

But you couldn’t enjoy your high.

No.

Not when someone seem’s to be outside.

**Knock! Knock!**

Your whole body froze, breathing trying to got steady as his thumb lightly rubbed your nub despite your release, tearing up more under the blindfolds, your depraved sense of sight making your sense of hearing sharper.

⚗️⚗️⚗️

“Professor Crewel? Are there?” Another set of knock from a familiar voice. “ This is < Prof. MC>. Sorry to disturb you but Dire… I mean–The headmaster told me to deliver these documents. Are you still here?”

**Knock! Knock!**

**⚗️⚗️⚗️**

You felt yourself being lifted gently from the table, carried bridal style in the Science professor’s strong arms.

Towards the source of the sound.

Your heart skipped a beat and before you knew it you were assisted on your feet by the tall man, the binds on your arms gone, which you took as an opportunity to wrap it around his neck to support your wobbling legs as slickness dripped down your legs and some parts of the shredded dark stockings.

He hooked your right leg under his arm while his other held your hips with a bruising grip as he pushed your back to the wall adjacent the door.

“ Don’t make a noise,puppy.” He whispered hotly in your ears, you couldn’t see him but you could absolutely feel something hard poking through your entrance. “ Unless…” He bit your ear. “… You want to be caught.”

And then he rammed his hard member inside of you, his movement swift but your pussy, despite its wetness, was tight as you found yourself becoming aroused at the notion of being caught on the act of something so _dirty_.

“Hnnnghhhh~” You clenched your teeth as your body slowly accepted his large cock inside you. Going deeper and deeper as your legs gave out, the only thing propping you up being your lover’s arms.

**_Knock! Knock!_ **

“Y/N? Are you there?” The other side called out. “Y/N?”

_Fuck shit!_

Divus moved faster, slamming his cock harder inside of you, the sound of skin against skin contained within the room. But you couldn’t help yourself but become wetter at the thought that someone was outside.

That someone might _hear_.

Divus hit a particular spot in you making you go crazy and knocking the breath out of you.

The door knob rattled.

“Y/N? Professor Crewel?”

_Ah! Ah. Ah!!!!_

You couldn’t moan out loud, but it sure as hell won’t stop you from moaning inside your head as Crewel hooked his arm around your other leg. Guiding you so you could wrap both of your legs around him as he reached deeper in your dripping cunt. You were absolutely sure he had wrecked your insides.

But it felt so _damn good._

The door rattling stopped, followed by the sound of someone cursing. “ Fricking old bird making me do his damn job.”

The sound of footsteps stomping away from the door coincided with Divus’ deep thrusts,making your body hotter and wetter and oh you couldn’t help it you let out a loud whimper followed by a moan. “ Ah~Master! ”

For a moment he froze, only for a moment because the next thing you knew he had removed your blindfold, letting go of one leg, then turned you around, your chest pushing against the cold wall making you shiver before he quickly pushed his still hard dick inside of you. “Aren’t you a little bitch in heat?”

He murmured in your ears, your cheeks pushed against the wall. “ I didn’t tell you to be quiet.”

A hard slam on your pussy,spraying your mixed liquids everywhere.

“But it seems like you’ll need more training.”

His fingers rubbed circles on your clit. “Ah~ahhh… Ahh~~Yes! There please! Touch me more!” You whined, meeting his thrusts by moving your hips.

“But it’s only our first time, so I’ll be lenient.” He softly kissed your nape.“ So tell Master how much you want his cock inside you.”

You threw your head back as you felt yourself come undone with his words. But he still kept moving and you still wanted _more_.“ So _so_ much! I want more, please master!"You begged.

He kissed your cheeks, such a sweet gesture of his lips while his dick meanwhile messed you up.

” Good girl.“

And that’s when you blanked out.

You didn’t remember how many times you came, how long the two of you did it. But you did distinctly remember the feeling of being filled to the brim then kissed softly goodnight.

⚗️⚗️⚗️

_Weak in the sheets my ass._

” Y/N. Did you gave out reviewers again?“ Crewel asked as he checked his student’s latest pop quiz. ” I told you not to let them be too dependent on you. Let them study themselves. I don’t allow sloppy behaviors.“

You kept your mouth shut, only nodding your head slightly to notify him your answer.

"Really. They’ll never learn that way.” He chided, ignoring the way you groaned in response. “ You never learn too, it seems.”

He adjusted his sitting, which included adjusting his member buried inside of you.

He continued to check his papers despite your trembling naked form wrapped around his fully clothed one, legs spread open,his dick in your cunt, a device in your other hole, and arms wrapped around him, supressing the want to moan, grind against him or make any move at all. The red collar on your neck the only article of clothing, if it could be considered that, you had on yourself.

⚗️⚗️⚗️

You walked out the Divus’ office, sore all over but satisfied,your legs a little wobbly, but functional.

“Good evening, Professor Y/N.”

A voice greeted you from behind and you almost jumped until the dark silhouette entered the area where the moon shined.

“ What are you doing here this late, Professor <MC>?”

MC gave you a tired smile, but the glint in her eyes telling you a secret.“I’m… about to _collect_ some things from the headmaster. You?”

You smiled back with the same mischievous glint in your eyes. “Training.”


End file.
